Okami: The Kai Takahashi Story
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: Since the destruction of his village, Kai Takahashi has sworn vengance on a Vampire who killed his family and his village, and goes on a journey to avenge his family. along the way, Kai had never expected to fall in love with a Human, Miyuki Ishida, and finding friends along the way. But there's one thing that Miyuki doesn't know about him. Kai Takahashi is a WereWolf. ORIGINAL!
1. Prologue - The Attack

Okami

The Kai Takahashi Story

_"For Every Person Who Has Inspired the Characters for Me."_

* * *

_**Theme Song: **_"On Top Of the World" - _BoysLikeGirls_

* * *

**Prologue** - _The Attack_

Sitting by the creek always took the edge off, but it was also the only place where he and his brother would escape to when things got so rough about school and home, even him and his brother would get into trouble together. Yes they were close to each other, but not anymore since his brother died, and it was their sanctuary since the Vampire attack was drawing near. Kai could still hear his little brother's voice echo through his mind and it made him feel guilty for not protecting him when Shimizu was in need of help, Nova Ivanov was the Vampire who killed his brother, and is the leader of his own pack of blood suckers.

It was in the middle of a hot July as his brother was murdered by the hands of Nova, and since then Kai has sworn to get his vengeance on Nova, and that was a promise for no matter what it took, even if it were to kill him. Hitoshi Takahashi, Kai's dad even trained his son to be the best Vampire slayer there was, and to overcome anything that was bothering him, even overcame the empty can of sadness he once was. Kai was never the same since Shimizu died.

To make the matters worse, Kai and his Family had to face the fact that Nova had sent a Vampire to the village of his in the forest, and said; there was a Vampire attack drawing near and didn't say the exact date as this Vampire took his own life with a dagger in his heart. It was either today or another coming on, but Kai and his dad had been cut-throat in training since the messenger arrived. There was also one thing that you should know is that Kai Takahashi is a Werewolf.

Living in the secret little village only any other Wolf knows about, even certain Humans, Okami Village was home to the Wolves who lived in the area and also to the Human Women who are mates and lovers with their Wolf Men, and vice versa for Female Wolves. Okami Village is located North of Tokyo city and is miles away from it that no civilization would have ever known about it.

The Okami Wolves were no other than what the fairy tales described them, they were totally different, except that Silver burns them like touching a hot stove-top, but they were different; They don't turn into the Wolf animal, they had the Wolf Speed, which is also the same for a Vampire of the Vampiric speed, finger nails enlarge when climbing a tree or a building even for when they attack similar to claws, there's also the incredible Super-Human strength, turning a Human into a Wolf or taking their Wolf powers away, and lastly there's the Famous Wolf howl.

Kai stood up from the damp ground cracking his back and dusting off his sandy butt and felt better, but he still felt Jetlag from training with his dad as Hitoshi went back to check up on his mother, Sachiko. Kai is fifteen years old and in his Village he was considered to be the youngest Wolf to nearly master his training at such an early age, and usually Wolves like Kai would complete their training about twenty-seven to thirty years of age, but Kai dared to push himself over the limit for his younger brother, and his way influenced a dozen of other Wolves his age to do the same.

Suddenly his attention was drawn from him as he heard a twig snapping in the distance, and got himself ready since he left his sword back home, but was ready to fight with his claws and fangs. Kai was relieved as it was his father as he heard him call his name; "Kai!"

Kai relaxed some as he noticed his dad seemed bit urgent from his tone of voice; "Dad? What's-"

"The Vampires. . ." Hitoshi panted out of breath, "Nova's gang is here, and they're attacking everything and everyone! The Village had decided to let the young flee for safety, as should you!"

"But Dad-"

"No _Buts_! Now come and quickly pack your things and get the hell out of dodge!" Without a moments waste, they both dashed off to their home as they were there in five seconds, no more than the Village was big.

Going through their door quickly as Hitoshi shut it behind them as Kai had grabbed his School bag and emptied it on his bed as he stuffed two pairs of shorts and pants and some socks, along with underpants and two T-shirts and Kai's Tuque, which was a Canadian hat Hitoshi bought Kai from a trip to Canada, and quickly packed his switchblade and his pocket knife for the extra help. Not to mention he even packed a pocket sized book of photo albums; Him and his family, friends and mostly his brother.

Kai almost forgot about his new cell phone as he took it with his charger still hooked on his phone, it was the cheapest he could afford as it was a flip phone, and which was black with a built-in camera.

"Ready?" Hitoshi asked as he tossed Kai his ninja-looking sword, Kai catching it like it was nothing, and quickly strapped it to his shorts and quickly stuffed two water bottles in his bag as he zipped it shut and swung it on his back.

"Ready." Kai said as Hitoshi took off his neck-locket and gave it to Kai as he just stared at it.

"Why are you-?"

"It's my locket, and I forbid you to ever open it under any circumstance and even if you're simply dying to know." Hitoshi explained as Kai took it and slowly placed it around his neck, "Now do you remember that trip I went on last year?" Kai nodded, "Well, take this locket. . . and bring it the small town of the Kiwedin Village near a small town near Maniwaki, and there is also a church in that town which is also the only safe place for it to open, and don't open it without the Kiwedin Chief's help. Trust me; I've got everything in this envelope clearly explained to you when this day would come." Hitoshi handed Kai the small letter envelope, _Kai_ was marked in the front, "Whatever you do, do not let this out of your sight or let any Vampire get a hold of it. Do you understand me?"

Kai nodded; "What happens if I do?"

Hitoshi felt a bit sure whether to trust his son with it, but the way he was looking at Kai, he had no other option or choice; "Open it . . . and the one who opens it dies, even if someone touching you will also die too. Whatever you do; do not open it, there is a riddle for it but only the Chief of the Kiwedin Village knows the riddle to open it."

Kai had that permanently etched into his mind as he tucked it safely into his chest. "Is this why Nova's attacking the Village for?"

Hitoshi nodded and chook his head; "Yes and No, his only intention is just the Attack, but if he sees this or finds it, then the world will be in great danger since this holds the key for eternal life."

Kai widened his eyes, eternal life? How cool was that? Kai thought, shaking the thought from his mind as he said to his dad; "Understood. . ." and with that, Hitoshi sighed in relief as he knew he could depend on his son.

"Time to go." He said giving his son his final hug he will ever get from his dad. "I love you, Kai." he said as they departed and counting from 'one' to 'three' they dashed out the door and began slicing any Vampire that dared to try and kill them, and then they went their separate ways, Hitoshi was going towards where his Wife was and Kai was heading to the North Gate for his escape.

Dodging multiple puddles of Wolf and Vampire blood as Kai slashed a Vampire in the throat spraying Kai's face with blood as he accidentally bumped into a young teenager with black hair with glasses as he had a pony-tail in the back as the top was sort of shaggy; "Sorry." Kai said as they then departed. Seeing he was carrying a switchblade somewhat similar to Kai's as it was very different.

Going far from his place and to where he meet the other young Wolf, Kai was passing the main road when he seen a Vampire wearing a blue and green base-ball cap, white T-shirt with a dark blue zipper hoody that seemed to match his hat, and black stone-washed baggy jeans with his favorite multi-colored high-top shoes. No doubt it was him; Nova Ivanov. Kai had to with-drawl the thought of killing the Vampire since his followers could tear him apart and take his father's locket and do whatever when they find out with it does. Plus he didn't want to disappoint his dad.

After fending off some of the blood-suckers, Kai had managed to make it towards to North Gate as numerous Vampires had scowled through and attacked whatever what moved, but Kai was cunning enough to put his sword straight as a jousting knight would and ran as fast as he could turning his blade into a Vampire-Kebab with a loud war cry when there was only four Vampires left until he slayed them. Leaving only the other Vampires destroy the Village Kai once called _Home_ and backed away slowly as all he could do was watch his home be leveled to the ground.

Kai turned around and was about to run from the Village when suddenly, an on-coming Vampire didn't notice him as he slammed right into Kai, knocking him out unconscious.

The Vampire got up, shaking off whatever dust and ash that dirtied him, and quickly examined Kai as he thought he was dead, but thankfully he didn't notice the Locket around his neck, and left leaving Kai lay unconscious.


	2. The Big Change

**Chapter 1**

_The Big Change_

Kai Takahashi came conscious after getting knocked out by the Vampire that hit him some time ago, and seeing that the trees were covered by the ash and multiple fires still ate at many things, but seeing nothing and not even any sign of life was seen or heard. Kai sat up and dusted off the remaining ash from his clothes and stood up and shook off the rest from his hair, and felt the aftershocks of his head ache as he felt it was safe to go and check out the Village.

Concerning it was light out and six O' Clock when he left and now it was midnight when he checked his Cell-phone, quickly checking his contacts to see if his friends made their way out safely. First friend on the contact's list was Aoki Saito, with no luck it went to voicemail. Benkei Yoshima; out of Service. Daisuke Saki; no longer in service. Renzo Shibata; voicemail. Ganja Tamura; same as the others. Hana-taro Sakashiro, Kamane Utashi, Mari Toyohashi, Naoko Yoshima, and Shako and Taro Matsuo were nothing in service or range.

Kai gave up as he tried calling his friends, but he couldn't help but look back on his Village, and see what Damage had been done.

Walking passed the burnt and destroyed Village Gates as the sudden smell of burning flesh and bones as it attacked his smelling genes, but it had gotten so bad he was on the verge of Vomiting, and held his shirt collar over his nose which helped a little. He continued to walk passed as he looked left to right seeing his home now laid down into ruins and charcoaled rubble, and what was also worse was when he passed by the local school for young Wolves. Each laid a body side by side in neat little rows, and what made it sad was that their throats were cut and burnt from the Village fire.

Kai was practically on the verge of freaking out, but maintained a steady mind, turning away from the sight as he noticed a familiar body lay on the ground; His dad.

"What sick Vampire would do this?" Kai muttered, putting his hands over his mouth and nose since the smell was so disturbing, and backing away from the whole village as he began walking back to the North Gate. Only thinking of ways to get back to the Vampires—No, make that one Vampire—and that was to get Revenge on the one and only Vampire held responsible for his brother's death; Nova Ivanov.

"Yeah," Kai thought, "That's right." Walking away from the Village knowing in his heart it was wrong, and not to mention painful, but he had to. Kai walked out of the Gates as he kept walking a few feet until he was out in the open to where the moon was beaming its light down on him through the canopy of trees, and he just stared at it, how it's florescent blue and white glow shined down, knowing that whatever adventure was going to await him; and be a good one too. Whatever struggle he might face in the middle of it, or at the end, he'll be ready.

Taking in a deep breath and inhaling the smell of moss and smoke, and letting it out into a sigh as a tear trickled down his right cheek as he began to let out the Wolf howl into the night, and staring straight into the moon.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan / International High-School – Two Weeks Later**

Miyuki Ishida walked down the school hallways with her sister, Kimiko, and both tried to drop the subject every girl talked about; Boys. It was hopeless for them both since Miyuki was the one to be painfully shy to talk to a boy, and each time she did; she would sweat (By meaning; the amazingly horrible sweats) and it was bad since she was literally pour sweat. Kimiko; when she would try to ask a boy out, even if she asked one first, they'd say; "Oh, your twitchy's sister."

"Kimi," Miyuki said to her sister, "you know I'm bad at trying! You know how I get; twitchy, sweaty, and not to mention I have the worst case of the stuttering!"

Kimiko looked at her sister like she was crazy; "Oh C'mon! If you keep trying, you'll overcome it . . . some day." She said, making her sister feel awkward.

Miyuki held her books to her chest as she adjusted her uniform shirt. The uniforms for the school consisted of a forest green suit jacket with the school's name on it, and a white button down shirt with a breast pocket in the right side. The pants were dark grey, but those were for boys, the girls however had checkered skirts that reached down to the knees, but most of the American girls pulled their skirts up in front of the boys and sure enough they got quick boyfriends. The shoes girls had were penny loafers and the boys, well; they wore whatever shoes they wanted, but as long as they were black.

"No." Miyuki pouted, "Remember Jarred Smith? Foreign exchange student?" Kimiko looked at her sister as if she forgot about whom Jarred was, "When I was trying to talk to him, I looked like a bumbling idiot like I was having a seizure!" Miyuki exclaimed, but Kimiko remembered her sister's 'favorite' day like it was only yesterday.

"Yeah," she said, "I remember that day like it was yesterday!" Kimiko said dazing off into her flashback.

* * *

_It was lunch time, and Miyuki walked up to young Jarred, boy how she stared at his beautiful way blond hair that waved just right. Walking up to him as he looked into her eyes, suddenly she felt "It" come along, and she started sweating hard like she ran Marathons even started stuttering like an idiot, but Jarred started looking at her like she was crazy._

* * *

"Should I call an Ambulance?" he asked, Miyuki smiled and gave a crazy laugh as she stuttered hard and sweats more. Jarred widened his eyes as he slowly backed away, and also that was the last she ever heard of Jarred since, but then Kimiko wondered; what happened to Jarred Smith since?

Kimiko dazed back from her flashback, Miyuki looked at her sister from her side as they continued to walk down the hall; "Umm . . . Kimi?"

Kimiko looked at her sister, "Yeah?" she asked with a cute smile.

Miyuki leaned in closer to her ear and exclaimed; "That _was_ yesterday!" she said loudly nearly making her ear drum shatter, backing away slightly.

Giving it a huge thought, Miyuki sighed as she might give it a go once more to try again, but the only thing that was stopping her was her constant stuttering and bumbling idiocy! When the time would come she thought to herself she's try to remain calm, and then if Miyuki would mess up, she'd put the blame on her since she talked her into this again.

"Then again," Miyuki stated, crossing her two right fingers, "If I decided to ask out another someone _again!_ If I screw up; it's all your fault if I stumble on somebody before I say; 'Hi' and wind up as the lonely cat-lady as Mrs. Maki across the street!" she pointed to her sister.

"Ok!" Kimiko said plainly as she looked at her sister's finger as she looked back at her face.

"Ok?" Miyuki questioned her sister's calm tone, "Nothing more?"

Kimiko nodded, "Yeah! Ok." She said looking her sister in the eyes.

Miyuki relaxed some as they finally made to their classroom, and before walking through the door, Miyuki had laid her eyes on one certain boy in particular sitting in the class, and how his brown hair blew in the wind as the teacher switched off the fan. How Miyuki suddenly felt the dramatic love scene flow through her veins as she could imagine him looking at her and winking to her—

"Hey, move it!" said one of the kids trying to get in, "Some of us want to get to class!" said the kid rudely. It was enough to get her to move, plus get some attention in the class, and she quickly moved to a seat next to the new good looking kid.

Sitting next to him as she adjusted her skirt and constantly looking back and forth and staring at him, deciding how to ask or approach him, but all she could say without stuttering, she said; "Hi."

The boy looked at her as he smiled, giving her that cute charm, "Hi." He said smiling back. Kimiko threw a ball of paper at Miyuki's face as she plucked it up from the floor, opening it as she wrote a note to her.

The note had said; "Hey! This is your chance! Ask him before I do!" the note said. Miyuki looked back at her sister with a frown face; Kimiko looked her straight in the eye as she gestured for her to ask the boy. Miyuki turned back around as she tried to calm herself, fumbling around for a conversation and only thinking about how to approach him.

"So umm . . . are you new around here?" she asked him, the boy looked at her as he smiled at her as she turned red.

"Yeah," he said, "You?" he said continuing to smile making her blush more looking redder than a tomato.

"No umm . . . I've been going to school here since middle school." She said, both locked eyes as she instantly felt a certain vibe flow right through her as she knew there was something about this boy, so she asked him; "What's your name?" she asked sweetly, trying to hide her shyness.

The boy smiled as he replied; "I'm Kai, Kai Takahashi."

Miyuki looked at him, and it seemed to her that when she'd look into his eyes, all of the world would go away, until she remembered that she forgot to introduce herself; "Oh! I'm Miyuki Ishida."

Kai looked at her charmingly and smiled into her brown eyes. Kimiko was looking at both of them as she smiled at how quickly her sister didn't blow her third shot, and people say that the third time's a charm. Seeing the chemistry between her sister and Kai, she seemed at least surprised at her sister as she didn't have the sweats and jitters, except this boy was something special you could see in his eyes and it was as if Miyuki was spellbound by his charming boyish looks. It was the first time she felt her happiness being directed towards her sister, and she really haven't felt this happy for her since she won her X-BOX 360 in a contest, since she was interested in Video Games since her cousin always brought over his other game console, but Kimiko hasn't seen her this happy in a long while.

_This is it_. Kimiko though, looking at her and Kai as they engaged in a conversation as they began to know each other, _I hope he's going to be faithful towards her_. She thought, remembering how many movies she saw about love and marriage, and even some of her friend's experiences.

Kai and Miyuki engaged into their conversation as they began sharing some personal details, and slowly starting out as friends, and the more they got into the conversations about one another, the more of friends they'd be.

* * *

About the whole class later, Kai and Miyuki were still in conversation as Kimiko was looking at them in shock as to how much they know each other, and it was like they've known each other since kindergarten! _Is that even possible?_ Kimiko thought. Knowing what her sister must have been feeling for the past seventy five minutes of class, and how Kai's brown eyes were dazzling, his dark brown hair as it seemed a bit gelled to make it look full tiny little spikes and shaped into a slight Mohawk in his hair, his smooth looking features in his face as he smiles, kind eyes that were inviting and warming, slightly tanned skin, and also that slight muscular toned body of his that was barely noticeable through his black zipper hoody and his white T-shirt.

Kai followed Miyuki to her locker as she fumbled around with her combination, and hearing it tick, she opened it as her schedule as she had 'Visual Arts' on her next period. And retrieving her art pad as it was labeled; "Wolf; The Tetsuo Higurashi story" then she opened to the first page as it was an Anime plot.

"This is something I've been working on since the past five weeks. Drawing the art and shading in the aspects and putting in the dialogue took me forever to do." She said as she smiled at Kai.

Kai liked to draw, and his drawing he done on the front of his notebook was good, but he thought his wasn't since he seen how skilled her drawing was, and as he read through the first twenty two pages of the book, it related to Kai inn so many ways. It reminded Kai of him a bit, but two scenes in the book were similar to what happened so far since the Vampire attack; Tetsuo seeing his parents die and also there was a Villain in the story that resembled Nova Ivanov pretty much.

The story was only at the point where Kai had managed to switch schools, which was oddly like his story, but it wasn't which the scary part of it was. It was how much Tetsuo looked like Kai when he looked at the panels.

Kai smiled in surprise at _his_ character in love with a girl that was blond and sweet looking and the character's name went by; Saya Onawa.

"Wow," Kai gasped, "This is really good! It's amazing!" he exclaimed.

That was just what Miyuki wanted to hear from him, and she smiled in return, "Thanks." She said.

"I can't wait to see what happens in the end!" Kai said.

"I can tell you," she said, "it's kind of mean though, but in the end, Tetsuo dies."

Kai scoffed, and for sure began to wonder if he was going to die in the end when he kills Nova, but who the heck knows?!

* * *

Sitting together in Art class and at the back of the class, Kai and Miyuki tried to paint a picture of the happiest thing that came into their mind, so Miyuki painted a cat which was black; it was hers when she was a little girl, but the saddest thing for her was that Mino got hit by a car. "I'm so sorry to hear," Kai said, almost forgetting what his pet was, which was his brother whom they liked to play with each other a lot.

Miyuki nodded, wiping a single tiny tear from her eye, "Yeah," she said, "Miraculously he survived."

Kai smiled and sighed at the same time, knowing something of hers that she loved had lived from a brutally drunk driver

"Then the next day he died from brain Damage." She said.

Kai looked at his painting, and it was one of an older looking boy and a young one, and it was about him and Shimizu. Which he remembered playing around the woods playing hide and seek and other things they used to do. "This is my younger brother Shimizu."

Miyuki looked at it since her and Kai's paintings were very inaccurate, and not that far bad since Mrs. Fuji was the best painter in the whole school. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Kai pulled out his wallet which had an image of a wolf on the side, and pulled one out, and it was one of Kai and Shimizu holding each other posing for the camera. "He's cute." She said smiling at the picture, "How old is he?"

"He would have been fourteen this year," he said.

"Would have been? What do you . . .?" Miyuki got the idea in her mind, "He died?"

"Yeah."

Miyuki looked at Kai sympathetically and handed the picture back to him, "What happened?"

Kai nearly said; _Died at the hands of that Vampire, Nova Ivanov._ But he said; "House fire, both of us were trapped in our rooms, and my parents burned alive and he died of smoke inhalation, and I barely got out alive." Kai lied. Knowing he'd be sent to a mental hospital if he told her the truth or she's think he was way weird.

"I'm . . . sorry to hear that." She said putting a hand on him lap, and both looked into each other's eyes, and how his eyes glistened in the light.

"It's ok." He said, but no it wasn't ok, he had a very dangerous locket on his chest and he had to do everything in his power to keep it from them Vampires.

From behind of them, Kimiko looked at how well everything was going for her sister, but the moment when they looked into each other's eyes, Kimiko was hopping to see her sister's first kiss. Sadly, she didn't.

After another whole class of talking and getting to know each other more, Kai knew everything about her, but she felt as though she was missing something about Kai, how strange and mysterious his life seems to be, but she had to look beyond the sad part of his lies to know the real Kai.

_She's going to know someday_, Kai thought looking at how well she believed him, he had to lie in case Nova tried to take her away, but aside from the dangerous locket on his chest, he really started having something special for Miyuki deep down in the bottom of his heart and he felt that he would die for her, but not at the moment though.

* * *

"Look sis," Kimiko said, "Ask him out, or ask him to come over for your date." Said her sister, Miyuki's face flushed red, and she looked at her sister as if she was crazy. But with all the heart and passion she felt for Kai, she couldn't say no.

"Ok," she said, looking at her sister evilly, "if he breaks up with me today, I'll haunt you." She said smiling at her sister sarcastically.

"Ok." She said normally again.

As if on cue, Kai came around her locker as he tapped her on the back, and with that charming smile of his, he said; "Hey."

"Hi!" she said happily, "How are you doing?" she said.

Kai leaned on her locker door as she turned a little flush, but it was easy for her to ignore the flushing red, and he then replied; "Good." He said, how his figure was so calm.

"So," she began to ask, "I know we just met in all, but I've been wondering if you wanted to spend the night with us . . . and dinner if you wanted to?"

Kai looked at her charmingly, with that smile again, and at the same time running this through his head. Of course he would! At least this was better than spending the night on the schools' roof-top. "Yeah, sure." He said, "My uncle Kato wouldn't mind. He says I need to get out more." He lied, obviously he told her his parents died in a fire, since he had no choice but to use the lie since he wasn't used to the human life, but he knew a little since he and Shimizu lived with their mother in Tokyo city, and also if he did have an uncle Kato, his parents were both only kids in their family. Kai lives by himself and him only, and the roof top was his only refuge.

Miyuki smiled, and in fact thrilled she was going to have her first sleepover with a boy she fell so in love with, and not to mention how much they knew each other like they've been dating for years, but that was only in one day they've had time to know each other fully.

Kai felt great about himself, but what would he say if Miyuki wanted to meet his _uncle_ when the time came, or if she wanted to spend the night over at his place and wonder when Kato was supposed to be home, but he had to face the reality that he had to tell her the truth about himself. Even if it meant he had to tell her about his real side, the Okami Wolf. If she didn't believe him, then he'd show her the truth.

"Then I'll see you tonight, then." She said smiling gracefully at him.

Kai let out a sigh as he felt comforted by her smile, and he smiled back and gave her a wink, "Great!" he said. He was looking forward to the little sleepover, in fact, he just wanted to jump to the next scene like something out of a movie, but he'd have to wait until five O' clock when the Janitors would leave after their work.

"Later!" Miyuki said. Kai knew this was going to be great. He was going to spend the night with someone he had feelings for, and the first girl ever he ever felt this way for.


	3. Love Of The Night

**Chapter 2**

Love of the Night

"This is crazy." Kai said to himself out-loud, looking up at the orange sky as he was listening to his new MP3 player he just brought, which was from his life savings and since he would live off of the school roof-top, he would at least try and find a human job and work off some more money and live inside a decent home. The money savings he always hid them in his little front zipper pocket, and about a hundred fifty in American was in there, but to Japanese Yen he was clueless. Kai had lost himself in the music, and it was somewhat calming to him as the song was marked; "On Top Of the World" by _BoysLikeGirls_.

"I know I just met her in all," he said to himself again, walking down the empty street, dressed in his stone-washed dark blue jeans, his black and white zipper hoody and fixing his white and black base-ball cap, "But she's just so cute!" he exclaimed quietly, "and that connection we have . . . it's just _Damn_ beautiful!"

Walking up to the street corner he turned to the left and watched as the sun disappeared over the tall buildings only leaving him in the midst of the night as it slowly turned from orange to grey and then the beautiful knight-blue sky as he smiled at the dark moon and how it reflected it's beauty over the city full of lights. The street lights making him feel more at ease since he loved how big cities looked at night, but for him it was like a therapeutically moment he'd get from it all, and not to mention he really felt in the moment when he put repeat on the only sample song he liked. "On Top of The World" by _BoysLikeGirls_ was his favorite song as it was sung with the right beats, vibes and also the voice he could sing from it.

Any moment now he'd reach the address to Miyuki's place, and his heart was pumping with ecstasy as he felt his love for her grow the more he got closer, but yes; he really began to love her with all of his might, and he knew deep down inside she would forgive him if he told her the real Kai who he was, and not for some poor kid living with his uncle. It was that feeling he'd know that she loved him was enough to convince him to tell her the truth when the time was right.

* * *

Miyuki laid on her bed and began to draw out her comic-book, or "Anime" as she would like to call it, and this was the same love story he was drawing from her sketch-pad, and the same time she would write down what happens next in the written version and interpret it into her Anime, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to write the book to it and she also had very impressive grammar skills and she sure would publish it if she wanted to.

Her grammar skills were so good she wrote a short story for her English assignment and got about a hundred percent on her story as it was one hundred and eighty five pages long, and that was plausible for a book!

Taking her sketch-pad and her pencil, she began writing and drawing at the same time as she was on a roll in her book, and it was the scene where Tetsuo and Saya fight to find each other in a panic of a hail-storm. Then she noticed that Kai was walking down the street, so she put down her pencil and book as she raced down the room with a smile, but that almost went away when her dad opened it for her and she felt sort of embarrassed by the feeling. "Dad!" she said, "I got it!" she walked normal pace to the door and there he was, and in a nick of time as it started to rain, it was him.

"Kai!" she said, seeing his happy face and both smiled. "Come in! You don't want to get soaked out there!" she exclaimed.

Kai had his hands in his pockets as he snickered as Miyuki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, _But I like the rain!_ Kai though, just the tiny though of giving himself a little laugh. "Thanks." He said, taking off his somewhat soaked jacket as he hung it up on the hanger as he shook off his shoes.

"Nice of you to be here!" Said Mr. Ishida, "How do you do?"

"How do you do what?" he said jokingly, and laughed as he replied; "I'm doing good, very fine actually."

Miyuki stood there as he and her dad shook hands, "Good," he muttered kindly, "The Mrs. will be home with Kimiko and the dinner. We're having some beef-noodles tonight, if you don't mind."

Kai shook his head, "I don't mind, I like noodles!" he said happily.

Miyuki looked at Kai as she said; "Well why don't you come on up to my room and hang out with me?"

"Sure!" he said, his smile brightening up more.

"Well this is my _chamber_." She said mocking her book. Chuckling like an idiot.

"It's nice." He said softly, "Much more roomier than mine." He said looking around as seeing a sleeping bag on the floor fixed up for a night's much needed rest.

"Thanks . . . I guess." She smiled. Happy she asked him to come over for the night since they literally met this morning, but she knew Kai must have felt the chemistry between them, and it was so strong that they fell for one another so quickly you can say it was like magic!

Kai walked over to the sleeping bag and laid on top relaxing his hands behind his head and crossing his feet and stretching out his back from the long walk he had, and seeing the comic book slightly from the bottom as he picked it up. "How far did you get?"

Miyuki paced her way to her bed as she laid on her stomach; "Oh," she sighed, "Not far, but I think I'm half way through though."

Kai opened it and read through the other few pages, and the last he remembered, she must had don about ten pages or more. "Not far my ass!" he said, "More like way far! When I write myself, I never get this far!"

"You write?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not much really. I just write what comes to mind."

"So what comes to mind now?"

Kai looked at her in the eyes, how his kind eyes glistened in the light, _you_ he wanted to say; "How your story is going to go? More like what happens next is what I mean."

Miyuki blushed, grabbing her notebook and looking through the pages as she explained the details of how it ends and plays out, "Well, it's this particular scene I have a little trouble on planning; Hotaro Inoue the Vampire was my inspiration from your suggestion, and he would be the villain in the Anime as Tetsuo tries to protect Saya from Hotaro, and Tetsuo's friend, Yoshitaka Yumiya, would take care of Saya after Tetsuo would be killed off in the final chapter." She explained.

Kai looked back and forth to the book and realized that _his_ character was going to die, and yet he wondered; "How come he dies?"

Miyuki looked at him as she simply said; "To make the sequel!"

Kai looked at her with that nice smile, and he liked the thought for the story, "I love that." He said deeply. Both of their chemistry was starting up again, and it was also their passion towards one another getting stronger as they continued to talk about the Anime, and sometimes they had little times of saying_ what?_ When they lost each other in their eyes.

"Sweetie!" Mr. Ishida called out, "Mom's home!"

Kai and Miyuki both got up from their spots, and Miyuki stretched her back as she shouted down from the stairs, "Ok!"

Kai looked at her, leaning in as if he was going to kiss her, but she was as nervous as he reached out and plucked her pencil from her hair bum as she let out a mental sigh as he smiled, "Don't want to eat dinner with that in your hair, would you?"

Miyuki smiled, "Yeah." She said.

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo City**

Nova Ivanov looked at the person on the dark end of the warehouse, but the darkness of it distinguished how his facial features looked, and it made him look like a mysterious person from a sci-fi movie. But his feet were just out on the only light that the lamp shined on its spot, but his voice was just like any other normal human being.

"What?" said Nova in shock, taking a sip from his Crimson beverage and licking his lips clean.

"Three, Sir," Said the messenger, "There is Hikari Kinomiya, Hiro Mizuhara and lastly Kai Takahashi." He said. Nova felt somewhat delighted about what he heard, and that was the last name the messenger said too.

"Takahashi . . ." Nova muttered.

"Sir?"

The fifteen year old looking Vampire looked at the messenger as he put on that sick and twisted demented smile as he explained what was bugging him about that name; "I remember slaying one of those wolves who went by that name, and I said to him; _you'll all be reunited_ . . ." Nova trailed off.

"Then what happened?" asked the messenger.

"He said; _go to hell_, and I replied; _I live there_ and that was it, I slayed the wolf before he could say anything else." Nova said, but there was not even a single sign of guilt in Nova's voice, and he said it like telling a normal gossip story to a friend. "Now since he managed to stay alive, I am sure he will want me dead."

The messenger cleared this throat; "He is searching for you as we speak, sir."

Nova almost choked on his glass of blood, and spiting some out as his shirt looked like he had quite the nose-bleed. "Well that won't be so pleasant now, would it?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I figured that if he does find me, then he will surely rip my throat out, and shove it-"

"Then if you like your throat sir, then we shall attack the city tonight, or tomorrow."

Nova looked at his bloody shirt as he took off his hood and pulled off his shirt revealing his slender toned body as he opened his back-pack and pulled out another shirt and put it on; "Tomorrow we go."

Outside; the spying wolf peered into the gun-shot hole from a previous gang-related incident, the spy was repeating that name in his head as it defiantly rang one too many bells as he muttered it; "Kai Takahashi."

(_Well, I better find him, and quickly._) He thought to himself, walking away slowly as he then speeded into his Wolf-speed and dashed away as he wasn't noticed or was being followed for that matter, and he was running so inhumanly fast for a Wolf. Then stopped after a couple of blocks and streets away from the warehouses, he seen _him._ It was the same boys he saw after the incident in his village, the one he bumped into and said; _sorry_ to him. The Takahashi boy.

"There you are, Kai." He muttered.


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 3**

Friends and Enemies

Nothing good was happening in the first period, and it was just as boring as it was in Math class, but what the good of the outcome of it was . . . well nothing good ever came out from being bored to death in Math class. Kai couldn't take it anymore, his head felt like his aneurisms were popping in his brain, plus the fact that his brain felt like dead sushi, but the more as the Teacher teaches, Kai's brain feels like it was going to explode!

"Now that we have covered the basic about Geometry, Trigonometry, Surface Area of Solids, Polynomial Functions, and the Pythagorean Theorem!" said the Teacher, _Too Much!_ Kai thought, anymore of this and his head will be a brain slushy for sure, "Now let's learn our last and yet our favorite subject of all, Algebra!"

_BOOM!_ At least that's what it felt like anyway. Kai's eye twitched at the name of the subject and seeing the mental cartoony image of his head blowing up like a balloon. "Make it stop!" he muttered. Even though it was drowned out by the other students fusing about the subject and how much they have learned in the past hour, and how confusing the hypotenuse and the square sum each other up. Kai was so confused at what problem was which, and what the hell was; _Pies are Square?_

As if it was a sign from whatever god up there working his magic, the bell rang as fellow students quickly file out of the class room to a sweet tranquil break from the dreadful class.

* * *

After putting his books away, Kai closed his locker and started walking towards where his cafeteria would be; a short cut across the court-yard, down the hall with dozens of golden trophies, and through the glass doors. His brain was healing from the dreadful class, and before he could cross the court-yard, a group of kids blocked his way, two in the front and two in the back as another big kid came up behind him.

_Wow, First school gang-up?_ He thought. Until this kid with the unbelievable zits on his face looking like a freak! He said; "Give me your lunch money!"

Kai wanted to laugh, but he held it in as he knew he could take them on just like that, and show them who the boss is. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he said.

The zit boy looked at him as he was about to strike when a blond kid came up behind zit boy and tried to stop zit boy from fighting Kai. "Stop it, Ozuka!" he shouted.

Zit boy Ozuka turned around to strike at the blond boy across the face as he watched the blond fight to defend him. "Screw off, Sam!"

Sam dodged a quick face punch as he kneeled down to sweep Ozuka off his feet by swinging his foot across the ground, and managed to get him off as Ozuka made a thump on the ground as his minions took that into offence, "Hey!" said one of the kids who had a blade in his hand.

"Put that blade down, Toby!" Sam shouted. It was useless to ay since the other three were also armed, and not to mention were drawing a crowd, and sure enough teachers would be on the way, not to mention they were in the eye of four security cameras.

"Make him!" said one kid using his back-pack to swing at them. The third taking off his school tie as he was going to use it and the fourth one raised his fists with his knuckle-busters on them.

Sam and Kai stood back to back, and finding the time to talk to each other, ready to fight together in a populated court-yard. "I'm Sam."

Kai nodded, "I'm Kai." He said.

"So, Kai, what do you say we go half-and-half on these punks, eh?"

Kai let out a snicker as he was ready, knowing this was a piece of cake, and replied to him; "Sounds like a great idea."

"Alright." Said Sam as both of them were startled by Ozuka as he shouted; "Get them!"

Kai dodged Toby's blade as he used a bit of his Wolf power to slap Toby's blade out of his hand and quickly grabbing his hand before it made a punching impact with his face (Ha-ha! _That was a close one!_) Kai though, and throwing him on a table nearby. Sam managed to kick Knuckle-Busters in the ribs as he tumbled on to Tie-Boy, and Kai was trying to dodge Backpack Boy swinging his Backpack left and right, but Kai managed to grab his flying strap in the air with Wolf Speed as he yanked it out of his grasp and using the momentum he launched it back towards him hitting him in the groin knocking him down.

Tie-boy knocked Sam out of the way as he charged like a deranged football player and used his tie and wrapped it around Kais neck trying to strangle him, and it was a complete surprise to him, but he did play smart as he was close to a wall and ran backwards slamming his enemy hard to the wall as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Wow," Kai said in disbelief, "It's over already?" letting out a small laugh.

"_That's it!_" Came Ozuka's voice as he got up, and he was really steamed at what he saw, but it was then he was knocked down by a stray foot that planted itself on his back as the foots owner revealed himself.

". . . Ozuka, you're at it again aren't you?" said the kid. He had long black hair that almost went passed his shoulders, and looked sort of familiar to Kai, wearing the same school uniform as him, and his hair was slightly toned into a blue as the light his hair.

_You! Where do I know you from?_

The strange boy turned the fat boy over, and picked him up with just one arm then shoved him, pinning him to the nearby wall with incredible strength. Both of his feet were six inches off of the ground as Ozuka looked at the boy with fright in his eyes, no one in history has ever picked a boy as big as Ozuka and pinned him like that, the boy snarled, like he was lifting a backpack full of textbooks. Kai knew it would take two of three strong boys to do that to Ozuka, and he just stared straight at the long haired boy.

"Ok, Ozuka, this is the fifth and last time I ever warn you, _not to push anyone around!_" the boy growled, Ozuka looking frightful to the boy.

"I'm sorry!" he whined, "He came onto me, I tried to fight ba-"

"_Liar_!" the boy barked, Ozuka was silent like the dead by the tone of his voice, "You know I have the right mind to teach you a lesson you will never forget."

Kai looked at his left hand stood beside his hip, only finally noticing this boy was holding Ozuka with only one arm, with no effort at all. His left hand nails looked as though they had grew into ones similar to Kai's when he would use his claws, and he was going to lean closer to look when the boy shoved his hands into his pocket, and he looked at Kai.

"Right?" Kai was stunned for a second, and noticed he asked him a question.

"What?" said Kai.

The boy bowed his head in despair as he muttered; "I hate repeating myself," then said, "I said, _new kid already taught you a lesson or two just now,_ Right? You did, right?"

Kai nodded, receiving a smile from the strange boy as a reply, and then he turned back to Ozuka and snarled at him once more. Ozuka on the verge of wetting his pants, the boy said; "Once more, and you're mine, got it?" Ozuka nodded quickly hoping to let him go, "Good, now run along and play with the rest of the girls, like you are."

"Ok!" Ozuka cried, kicking his feet in the air.

"Say; _you're sorry_."

"_I'm sorry_!" The boy dropped him like a rag-doll, falling to the ground, as he tried to squirm his way up and not long he and his _girls_ ran away crying like actual girls.

"Hi, I'm Hiro," said the boy, "Hiro Mizuhara."

Kai snapped out of his daze as he and Sam, who disappeared a while ago chasing off the other _girls_, nodded at Hiro, then both boys began to introduce themselves to him.

"Sam Johnson, nice throws there, Hiro." Sam chuckled.

"Kai Takahashi, new kid on the block." Said Kai, taking turns shaking hands, he felt a very familiar vibe come from Hiro and he couldn't figure it out though.

"So do you two know each other?" Hiro asked.

Kai shook his head, "Oh no, we literally just met when Ozuka came onto us."

Hiro nodded, seeing the same look from Sam; "Yeah, Ozuka's like that, he just likes to pick on a lot of kids." Said Hiro.

Kai nodded, "Ok, I see." He said as he began to walk to the way he was going to go, "Want to come have some lunch with me?" he said nodding for them to follow.

Sam and Hiro smiled and followed, "Oh wait!" Hiro said, running to the abandoned backpack the bully had, retrieving the brown bag of stolen lunches and snack packs, "Whoa! This kid was loaded!" taking the whole backpack with him, looking at Kai; "What would you like? Ham-cheese or turkey sandwich with . . . what looks like to be Wasabi in it?"

Kai shrugged, "I don't know, bring it to the rooftop, we'll be hanging out there." Kai said leading the way.

"Ok," Hiro agreed, "It's just I noticed you had no lunch with you, that's all."

"What about me?" said Sam, Hiro looked at him as he already retrieved his own backpack just now.

Hiro chuckled; "Ok."

* * *

"So when did you move here?" Asked Sam, Kai was sitting near the edge of the roof, the wind played with his hair like the way his mother used to when he was a young kid.

"About a week ago," he muttered; "Before my parents died the week before that."

Sam and Hiro looked at him in shock, "Sorry for your loss, man," Said Hiro, "I lost my parents also."

Kai looked up from the bottom of the rooftop, and directly at Hiro; "What happened?"

Hiro furrowed his brow in a gloom, "Car accident," he said, "My dad didn't survive when a transport truck collided with him dead on, and Mom on the other hand; she . . . got shot while in a crossfire." Hiro was looking like he was on the verge of crying, but Kai gone up to him and put an assuring hand on his shoulder, rubbing him.

"So that makes the three of us Orphans then, right?" said Sam. Kai and Hiro gave him a glance as they both had the surprised look in their eyes, and then proceeded to tell what happened; "Not long ago, I just moved to Japan, and not long after when we got home, the house started burn. Mom and Dad managed to get me out alive, but they didn't make it, since . . . last month I lived with my older brother, Brandon."

"That sounds so much similar to what happened to me!" Kai pointed out, "They . . . also died in a fire, but the police said it was; arson. They never found the guy who was responsible for it." He said, having the sweet happy vision of himself tying Nova to a big red Target and playing Vampire Darts with live fiery stakes through his heart.

Sam looked at both Kai and Hiro as he slid himself over closer to them, mentally making them his brothers in his mind, but without thinking he just blurted out the word; "Brothers for life?" Both of them looked and smiled at him in a reply.

* * *

Miyuki was in her locker looking for her story book, and so far she noticed a fair number of people were walking down the halls at this time, but since it was Friday and everyone was looking forward to the long weekend ahead, she sighed at how close the winter was getting. Miyuki stopped looking for her book when she heard a little commotion coming from the side of her locker, peering over to see who was causing it, Ozuka and Principle Fujisan seemed to be having quite the interesting conversation. "Sir, I'm telling you; he gave me a booboo!" Ozuka whined like the baby he was, and she tried her best to hide her laughter as it seeped out in small giggles.

Fujisan looked as though he had a vein that was about to pop in his forehead at any second due to his problem child, "Ozuka, with the amount of countless fights you've claimed to be an attack on you is obviously untrue when I caught you holding . . . Winky Fickler by his legs and shaking him to see if he had any money, is no obvious threat against you!" Miyuki could tell Fujisan was at his limits with Ozuka, "It's no surprise to me that you, of all the other kids in school, would get your behind kicked!" Fujisan snapped, grabbing Ozuka by the lobe of his ear and dragged him down the hall as he cried in despair, "I have no idea why I don't even bother, you may as well be _EXPELLED!_" Fujisan's voice boomed throughout the school, but that would be accomplished if he said it over the schools P.A.

"_I'm sorry_!" Ozuka cried.

As soon as Fujisan disappeared in his office down the hall, Miyuki burst out in hysterics as the only thing could be heard was her laughter, and to notice three kids thought she must have lost her marbles from the way she laughed.

"So what did I miss?" Kai said, Miyuki was unaware he was behind her, so she screamed in surprise and bumped her head on her locker door, and continued laughing hysterically. "Whoa! Easy there, we don't want you in a hospital, Miyuki." He said.

"I know, it's just Ozuka and Principle Fujisan . . ." she continued to laugh, but then noticed the two individuals with Kai, "New friends?"

"Yeah, this is Hiro, and the blond one is Sam." He said, she nodded, having the frequent giggles, "We literally just met and yet we got to know each other after . . . meeting with Ozuka and his friends."

"Hi." She said casually waving at them; Kai noticed her shyness had been gone since they fell in love.

"Hello!" Hiro said cheerfully.

Kimiko was walking by towards her locker when she bumped into Hiro, dropping her books and stacks of paper on the floor, and just about falling over half-way when Hiro caught her in a swift move, looking into his soft dark eyes. How she seemed to feel an overwhelming connection to this other new boy, and not noticing they were in a romance pose, then she found her voice to speak; "Hey." She muttered, "You're Cute." Hiro suddenly felt red when she said that. Kimiko flushed when she realized what she said, and let out a small giggle.

"Ugh . . ." Hiro stuttered, "Thanks?" Hiro helped her stand up as she kept her smile present. "I'm H-Hiro," he stuttered, feeling the connection grow as much greater as usual, "Hiro Mizuhara."

Kimiko didn't break eye contact when she began to introduce herself; "Kimiko Ishida." She said without a moment's hesitation, and unaware of her sister, her 'Boyfriend' plus Sam nearby, but the both of them seemed to be in a trance where they seemed to show no sign of breaking eye contact. "So are you from here?" she asked.

"I'm from Osaka, but I was born in Tokyo, and then moved back after a while. What about you?" Hiro asked in a delighted manner.

"I was born and raised here with my sister, but that's nothing interesting." She bent down and began to pick her stuff up as Hiro helped.

"So . . ." Hiro trailed off, "Do you like Music?"

"I do!" she said in a happy smile, stacking her papers back into her book and gathering everything while they talked. "I like to sing." She said.

"Really?" Hiro gasped in surprise. Hiro was music freak obviously to thee others. Back on the roof he suddenly began to sing some lyrics from a certain song that related to them. "Show me." He said.

Kimiko got up from the floor and with her books and papers in order as Hiro gave her the other half, "Ok." She said clearing her throat. Began to sing a bit as she raised her voice which rose smoothly, and brought it back down a notch, then went into a low and smooth tone which she ended with a _La_.

Hiro had a big lovable smile on his face. He loved that voice of hers, and she smiled just as equally then both finally remembered the others presence nearby. "Oh!" Hiro chuckled.

"Still here." Kai said softly, giving a little wave.

"Ok!" Hiro said randomly as he looked at Kimiko keenly, "Shall we?" he said, "To my locker?"

"Sure!" Kimiko exclaimed. Both walking down the halls while continuing to talk to one another, and then slowly disappear down the corner.

"That's cute!" Kai said as Miyuki giggled. Knowing she found herself a match also like her, in front of her very eyes, she felt a brush of happiness for her sister. Now they were sharing the same happiness as she is, Miyuki had Kai and Kimiko had Hiro now, it was like fate had met their needs for this little thing called "Love." Both Kai and Miyuki felt warm hearted as they noticed the new couple believed in Love-at-first-sight, but they weren't the only ones who believed in it, Kai did too, and it was like he gave a girl that affection of passion to them.

Warping his arms around her from behind and closing his eyes as he buried his face in the left side of her neck, and breathing in the scent of her lavender shampoo emanating from her hair, the soft silky touch of her hair against his face. "I see we have Dramatic Arts together next period and . . . I don't have a partner." She hinted, and Kai pulled his head away from her neck slowly as he looked into her seductive eyes, realizing how close they are in this heat of the moment, feeling that deep and affectionate passion for each other.

"Well," Kai said rather more seductively, "Neither do I." he leaned in closer to her lips and was about to plant a small soft kiss on them, and let the moment last for as much as they wanted.

Kai stopped and shot his eyes open when his Wolf senses tingled, and Sam, whom they totally forgot was watching them show their affection, said out loud; "Did you feel that?" Kai felt a faint vibration from below his feet and his Wolf senses tingled even more, telling him there was danger in their midst. Then it hit him; "Earthquake!" he yelped. Miyuki felt the vibration as she heard crashing and banging from multiple directions.

"This way!" Sam shouted through the noise from the vibration, Kai and Miyuki locked hands and broke out into a sprint down the halls towards the main exit, but Miyuki tripped taking Kai with him. Sam was almost at the exit when the floor collapsed into the basement, blocking him from his chance to escape, and nearly falling in the dark depths of the basement.

"The courtyard!" Kai shouted as the three of them met Kimiko and Hiro on the way, but the new couple fell into the collapsing floor, and not long Kai, Sam and Miyuki all fell into the bottom of the basement with them. Hitting his head hard on the ground as he felt himself slipping away onto unconsciousness, but tried his best to stay awake for as long as he could, and seeing the building slowly crumble, also hearing the sound of kids screaming in pain and terror from the Earthquake.

_Stay awake!_ Kai thought to himself. _Stay awake, Damn it!_ Then before he could fallout into the unconsciousness world, Kai thought he saw a person jump over the huge hole that was the size of a transport truck, and also thinking he heard hissing and sloshing of liquid. It must have been water. Kai's mental toughness weakened, then the fighting of the urge to sleep was too hard to overcome, and yet he slowly gave in. being unconscious once more.


	5. Jin From The Dead

**Chapter 4**

Jin From The Dead

Kai thought he was hearing voices, and he was slowly waking up from being knocked out from the surprising fall he took from the collapsing floor, but he knew he had fell asleep the moment he woke up in the school's basement. Seeing Miyuki and Hiro the only ones awake, and the others still unconscious, but he slowly got up on his feet feeling the lightest dizziness and worlds most painful headache.

"Kai!" Miyuki exclaimed, grabbing him and holding him into a tight hug.

Kai held her back, and the same time getting his balance back from the dizziness. "You alright?" he asked.

"Never been more better." She said.

From beside his feet, Sam had woken up from what almost looking like a good-night's sleep. "Howl at the moon!" Sam cussed, rubbing his aching forehead, "How long was I out?"

Miyuki took out her cell-phone and looked at the time marked on her screen; "About five hours!" she said in shock. Closing her phone and noticing she was awake for about half an hour, "I even tried calling for help on my phone, but there was no tone, I even tried shouting for help, but that was useless. It's like everyone's dead!"

Kai looked at her as Hiro as he had the same look Kai had. Sam got up from the ground and dusted himself off from the rubble, and looked up at the big gaping hole above them. "We fell into the basement I see." Said Sam. Whipping his face from the dust and blowing some of it out of his nose. "Why no one must have answered our calls is because they've either evacuated everyone out of here, and obviously mistook us for the dead."

Hiro walked around to look for something to climb out from their dusty depths, and sure enough he found a chair and a stool, and placed the stool near a fire-extinguish holder, then the chair below it. Looking at the others with anticipation in his eyes, "Then if they left the dead behind, this must be a huge disaster waiting to happen, or the most it already did." He said. "Five hours, you say?"

Miyuki nodded, but Sam felt as though something was wrong about this whole situation, Kai walked up to Hiro as he though he remembered why he recognized him. "What?" Hiro said.

Kai looked examined his eyes and the hair color from his roots. Apart from dark blue, his roots were black. Those dark eyes made him think long and hard to whom this kid was, and his voice was ringing in his head like bells as he knew he heard this person, or more likely saw him somewhere. Then it hit him; "You!"

Hiro snickered, "Of course it's me, who else could it be?" he said humorously, "How hard did you hit your head?" he gave Kai a look of recognition due to the distance at how close he was standing to him.

"It is you." Kai said, "The kid who bumped into me . . . in the village." He said as he pulled out his switchblade he had when fleeing Okami, flicked it open as the realization dawned on both of them.

Hiro looked at the blade as he pulled out his and with no doubt; they had the same matching blades, and carved on the hilts were their names in the Japanese Symbols. "I didn't occur to me that you would be . . . alive!" he said, having the slightest happiness in his voice; "I thought I was the only wolf alive."

Kai looked at him; seeing the happiness and hurt in Hiro's eyes, "I thought I was too!" he said.

Hiro was esthetical, and Sam and Miyuki looked at the boys in wonderment. Miyuki was curious about what these two had in common with each other, but some off her questions were answered, in a 'sort of' way, "What's going on, here?"

The Wolves looked at her when they forgot about their human friends, and exchanged glances as both explained, so Kai took the first step; "Miyuki. There's one thing I wanted to tell you since we met, but I was afraid at how you'd react."

Miyuki folded her arms as she looked at him with curiosity, "Go on," she said softly, and she seemed to understand just a little bit, "Tell me."

Kai stood his position, bowing his head and clenching his fists, like he was going to tell her the biggest secret that would cause pain just by talking, but in a weird way; it almost felt like that. "I'm . . . I'm Wolf."

Silence.

"Huh?!" she said in disbelief, _he's got to be joking; he must have hit his head, and then confused himself with my character Tetsuo!_ She thought.

"Wolf, a Werewolf." He said, "You believe me?" he asked.

Miyuki shook her head in a negative way, "Nu-uh, there's no way."

Kai walked to a random door which was a broom closet and glanced back at Miyuki; "Watch." He said, clenching his fist hard as he used his Wolf-strength, and then quickly opened his fist as his claws longed and struck the door in a swift move. Suddenly a body fell out from the open door as the impact made it swing open; "Jeez!" Kai shouted in shock.

"The door must have been close to opening from that kid kicking and screaming for help, poor fellow." She said skeptically.

"Ok." Kai sighed, walking to the wall as he longed his claws and with quick speed, he climbed the wall out of the hole, and looked down at her as she had wide eyes. "Believe me now?" he said. Miyuki was in total shock and deny, she never saw anything like that, and was way out of this world to even think about the existence of such creatures.

"Okami." She said.

* * *

After a while when Hiro took Kimiko's unconscious form on his back and jumped out from the hole, and laid her to the side, the Wolves jumped back down to get the other two and bring them back up the main floor. Not long after Kimiko awoke, and was told about Kai and Hiro, but to their usual dismay; she denied it. Hiro showed her this time, by jumping high and clinging onto the ceiling and looking at them from above the ten foot high ceiling, and later took belief.

"Whoa!" Kimiko gasped, looking at Hiro as he descended down from the ceiling. "You're a Wolf?" she said very esthetical.

"Yeah." He said. "I was born a Wolf with Kai." He said.

Kimiko had a bunch of questions she wanted to ask him, and as the gang watched them stroll down the deserted halls of what was once to be their school was now a filled with bodies of friends and classmates.

Seeing the body of a boy, Kai walked up to him and looked at his face, how the color was drained from his face, and what was on the side of his neck hiding behind his long shaggy hair, there it was. Kai crouched down and examined him closely, brushing the hair away from his neck where he had to take a second look, broken flesh and a bloodless wound. _Vampire Bites!_ Kai thought. "Nova." He muttered, making sure no one would hear him.

"Did you know him?" asked Sam. Kai took off his school jacket and covered the boy's face to hide the Vampire Bites.

"No," he sighed, "I don't even know who he was." Kai said plainly. Getting up and dusting off his pants.

"Then why did you? . . ." Hiro said, pausing mid-sentence as Kai replied, faking a facial expression.

"Did you see the look on his face?" The room remained silent as they bowed their heads in remorse.

Kai noticed he was close to his locker as he walked up to it, and fumbling with the combination code, Hiro looked at him with a glance. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my back-pack." He said.

Hiro frowned as he let out a chuckle; "I don't think term marks are going to count for tomorrow."

Kai giggled in response to his little joke, knowing that Hiro was only trying to lighten up the mood from what they were surrounded by death. "Yeah!" Kai said sarcastically, "It's my bag of clothes and ugh . . . weapons for self-protection." He said.

"Protection?" Miyuki asked, "From what?" she asked. Kai and Hiro both exchanged glances, wondering if they should tell them about the existence of Vampires.

"Well . . ." Hiro paused, "Werewolves aren't the only living creatures in the world."

The girls and Sam looked at the Wolves in unison, "Then what else is there?" Kimiko asked.

Kai looked at Hiro and nodded for him to tell, so Hiro adjusted his tie and fumbled around in his coat pocket and pulled out his optical glasses and put them on, and finding the right words to say it the them carefully; "Vampires." _Well that was easier than I thought!_ Hiro thought.

"Vampires?" the three humans said in disbelief.

"Yes, Vampires as in _suck your blood and make you my bitch_ kind of thing." Kai said, Hiro chuckling to the use of words.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked in wonderment.

Kai looked at Hiro as he gestured for him to follow him to the bench, and Hiro furrowed his brow in unison; "I got something to tell you all. It's a little secret I've been carrying since . . . the destruction me and Hiro's home." The sisters sat together as Sam sat beside Hiro on the nearly broken bench. Kai sat on a class chair that was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway, and took a deep sigh, finding the right words to begin with.

"Alright. I come from a small Village hidden deep in the forest north of here. Okami was the name of it. Neither GPS or Satellite can spot it from above because of some reason I don't know, but the whole area is full of life and divine beauty as cherry blossoms grow left and right from it, and you can see the sky clear in the day and night. Stars filled the night sky and bright golden sunshine shone down upon the whole village, it was a beauty to live and see it every day, and was practically a blessing to have such life in it. Then, after one tragic day, my brother was murdered by Nova Ivanov, a ruthless Vampire who shows no remorse to who he kills, and since that day, the cherry blossoms and vibrant life around the village turned very dark and dismal then and now." Taking a breath and letting it out in a light sigh, Kai resumed; "How I got here was something I never wanted to experience in a million years. Nova brought his minions of Vampires, and all together attacked the Village, forcing me and the Village youth to flee from their homes, and that's when I bumped into Hiro."

Hiro nodded with a small smile; "I had to flee due to my parents aiding your mother in the Village Square, and I left home with nothing but my switchblade."

"I would've partnered up with you, but I was in a hurry to get out of there alive, I wasn't sure if you'd want to come with me then." Said Kai.

"I would have, but I wanted to save my butt too."

"Now look at where we are . . ." Kai paused momentarily. It's only been two weeks since the destruction of his village, and yet he still hasn't gotten over it, but who's he to blame? No one can ever get over situations like these in only two weeks! Even the mere human beings Kai was with. "But yeah." He resumed, "Ever since Shimizu died . . ." he trailed off, not knowing how he'd be able to state his mission.

_Kai held his dying brother in his arms, and the blood gushed from his open wound from Nova's bite. Shimizu looked helplessly into his brother's eyes, they were beginning to seem hollow since death was taking over, and he let out a tiny sigh that seemed to sound like Shimizu was calling his name in a weak and strained voice; "K-Kai."_

_Kai was crying his eyes out hysterically, tears falling like a dripping faucet, _(What am I going to do without you?)_ he thought; "Hang in there lil' bro!" he sobbed uncontrollably._

"It's too late _Wolf!" Nova called out teasingly. Kai darted his eyes towards the one responsible for his brothers injuries; "He's going to die!"_

_Kai's sobbing was instantly replaced with a rage of anger and wrath. He began to breathe heavily in anger and was pretty sure going to kill Nova for his actions; "S-Stop! K-Kai!" his brother's weak voice called out. _

"_Brother!" he croaked out._

_Shimizu seemed to have a moment of clarity that his bite wounds were going to take him into the cold depths of death, and looked his brother seriously in the eyes; "Not yet," he said with a little strength left in his body; "When you're ready." He said as the message came out clear._

"_Ready?" Kai questioned, Shimizu's little eyes went from dark ocean blue to dismal gray. Then it sunk into Kai's mind that his little brother was now in the arms of the Wolf Goddess._

"_Don't worry, Kai." Nova said in a soft evil voice, floating down near the brown haired Wolf, "Soon you'll be by his side with Megami Okami."_

_Kai pulled out his sword and released his anger towards Nova, and there they engaged in a fight that would make Nova return and destroy the village, and all that for the Takahashi boy._

* * *

"Kai?" Miyuki patted him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. It's just . . . I made a promise to Shimizu that I would find and eliminate Nova for what he done to him, and secondly to my parents and the village he _re-arranged_ and slaughtered everyone. I'm going to avenge all their deaths, for Shimizu, my parents, and even my friends and surviving ones." He said eyeing Hiro. In return, Hiro gave Kai a look of understanding, and nodded to him gratefully knowing Hiro had a friend by his side. Kai smiled at him, and the only thought came to mind was something he almost forgot about. "Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah?" he said in unison.

"How great are you at swinging a sword?"

Hiro gave him a sly looking grin as he said; "Since following your footsteps to become strong like you." Kai smiled at how much he inspired his fellow Wolf.

"Really?" Kai said with a tone that was sort of shocked, "I inspired you?" Hiro nodded, "How?"

Hiro stood dusted off his pants, "Your courage, admirable one too, and not to mention you, Kai Takahashi, are thee famous Wolf everyone knows about. The Werewolf who faced Nova after his brother's demise, and drove him off." Hiro gave him a look that only would be seen as a fan base, "Everybody in Okami village knew who you are."

Kai was in total shock, and yet he did not know he was famous for his actions against Nova when his brother died.

"I tell you," said Sam, "This'll be one hell of a story to write." Kai and Hiro exchanged glances, thinking if writing the story was going to be a bad idea and shook their heads on it. "Why not?"

"It'll freak the whole world out; send them into a panic to think that Wolves and Vampires exist." Kai said a little worried about it.

Sam disagreed; "No. Nobody will have to know it's real. A lot of people write a lot of stuff about Vampires and Wolves, and a lot of mythological creatures too, but since there is so much of that around, everything about you guys is pure fiction than it was a billion years ago."

"What if that belief comes back?" Said Hiro.

"Yeah!"

"Even if we write about your life story, and what we're about to experience later maybe, people will just think it was based during the time when the Earthquake happened, and think it was an author's brilliant mind behind all of it; they'll think its just fiction."

Both of the Wolves seemed to keep the same look about the whole idea, and continued to look at Sam, "What if another Wolf or Vampire was to read it?" Kai asked.

Sam gave them reassuring looks as he said; "To mere Humans like me, they'll think it's an amazing story developed from an author. To Wolves and Vampires, it's going to be your life story."

The Wolves expressions changed to ones that seemed to understand what Sam was implying, and with a little more thought from them both, they agreed; "Alright." Kai said adamantly.

"Yeah, imagine if they would make it into a movie once it's published?" Hiro said sarcastically, "imagine who will play us?"

"This actually reminds me of your story, Miyuki." Kai said. Her smile on her face disappeared as she completely forgot about her sketch pad and her note book in her locker.

"Yeah, about that; it's in my locker." She said dismally.

Kai had a look of assurance on his face as he smiled at her, "Don't worry, we'll go and get it then." He said getting up and dusting off his pants as powdery concrete flew in the air; "By the way, Hiro." Kai said before walking with Miyuki.

"Yeah?" said Hiro.

"Could you watch these two? You know, incase these Vampires come back or the bodies wake up and turn. Remember." Kai said pointing to his heart, "Aim for the heart with your blade, and I'll come back and get my sword."

"Sword?" Hiro said propounded.

"Yeah." He said, "Even if you have to lock their heads off, just like what you see in Zombie movies." Kai finished as he walked to the direction he and Miyuki were going.

Kimiko looked at Hiro in worry as she said in shock, "Wake up and turn?"

Hiro gave her an assuring glance and patted her on the shoulder gently to calm her some; "It means; if a Vampire injects it's venom, then the person infected turns into a Vampire, but these bodies around us at the moment are either just dead, maybe in a Coma or simply unconscious, but that all depends after a while."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"If the venom from the Vampire is injected into a dead human, or any time after death, then the human won't come back from the dead as a Vampire, it's impossible."

"What if the person is in a coma, and they've been injected before going into Coma, do they wake up as Vampires?" Kimiko asked.

"No," Hiro explained, "While the individual is in a Coma, the process of turning into one is halted until that individual wakes up from the Coma, and the same thing goes for those who have been knocked unconscious, it's the same." The two humans nodded as they slowly became known to this information, "However, if a human goes to bed and injects themselves with the Vampire venom, then they simply turn, but in a much slower process than being awake, even when bitten or injected while you're sleeping."

"How is that different?" Sam wondered.

"It's different because consciousness . . . well let's put it this way; if a person is surprised like being knocked out, the brain is the only one not knowing whether it is awake until they realize they've been knocked out after waking. But if the person wanders themselves to sleep, then the brain knows it's asleep and allows the process of the Vampire venom to change them slowly.

For example; when you sleep you dream, and try and count the seconds you are asleep, and let's say, ten seconds. You go to bed at eleven and wake up at nine in the morning, the process goes the same time your brain times itself when you sleep, and it feels like seconds you only slept, but your brain slows down making you think it's only seconds; therefore slowing the process of turning into a Vampire down. Making it hours while turning into a Vampire while sleeping."

"How long is it when awake?" Sam asked.

"For when you're awake, it's mere seconds. Ranging from one second to three . . . depending how long you can resist the urge from turning."

"So after they turned into a Vampire, aren't they afraid of the sun?" asked Kimiko.

Hiro let out a little snicker as he answered her question; "In the fourteen hundreds; a Vampire fell in love with a maiden in his Village he was planning to terrorize, but he was deathly afraid of the sun since he'd burst into flames like the rest of his friends, and so he and the maiden fell in love with each other and soon he mated with her and conceived their first child, but during her pregnancy she had no choice but to drink the blood from her villagers to care for her son. Then years after his birth, the little toddler walked into the sun scaring the life out of the parents and realized that their son was immune to the sun due to his mother being a human. And so the other Vampires heard of this miracle and then they all set for the same goal that one Vampire had, and soon as it was two thousand new generations of Vampires were born, but the number of them rose drastically that the original Vampires who die in the sun, all but died, leaving behind the new sun immune Vampires."

"How would the old generation die exactly?"

Hiro didn't see who asked the question and looked at the two humans once more, "Once the old generation went out into the sun, they would suffer third degree burns and later would die from ultra violet infection, but if they stay out into the sun for too long, then it's just like burning yourself to death until they'd catch fire. It's like burning an insect with a magnifying glass in the hot July sun. The new generations have no affection to the sun."

Sam folded his arms as he leaned back on a big piece of rock, which was a fallen ceiling, "So what about their weaknesses?"

"A load of Bull-crap." Hiro chuckled.

"What? Why?" both said simultaneously.

"Their weaknesses were a huge misunderstanding back then, even in Today and Yesterdays' movies!"

"Ok," Sam said, "Tell us."

"Well, they all faked it even today when a priest makes the discovery of their existence. Prayers; a Vampire tried attacking a priest once, and he said a bunch of prayers as the Vampire was already deaf, and complained saying; _What? I can't hear you!_ And that was mistaken. Holy Water was also mistaken when a priest mistook his holy water for a glass of Acid and threw the contents at him and accidentally killed him. Also one Vampire was rebellious against religion and despised at how much people rely on their god to help them, and simply growled the words _I hate crosses_ and spat at it."

"What about Garlic?" Kimiko asked.

"Funny you should mention that. You know how poison Ivy or poison Oak affects you guys? Or even how much people are allergic to peanut butter? The same applies for all Vampires, in fact; one Vampire was deathly allergic to Garlic and actually died from touching it."

"Wow!" Kimiko flabbergasted.

"So that leaves only one thing that would truly kill them."

"And that is?" Sam asked.

" . . . The Vampire Stake."

Smiles arouse from the two humans, and silence stood around the area until it was short lived by Miyuki and Kai coming back from her locker while Kai doodled some ideas in her sketch pad and her written version. Both sharing some secrets and chuckles. They obviously seemed like a couple who would last forever together, but the problem was; they all had no idea what lied ahead of them.

"So you guys ready? I trust that you explained our enemies and their weaknesses to them." Said Kai.

Hiro nodded as the three of them stood from their seating positions, dusting themselves off, as they set foot towards the front exit, which was accessible by a small grate that stood as a bridge. Before Kai could cross, he walked to the nearby fire-extinguisher and opened it pushing the red canister to the side and pulled out a long black sword in its black sheer.

Walking ahead of the gang near the exit as Hiro questioned what he had in his hand, which was now tied to his belt; "What is that?"

"I told you, it's my sword." Kai explained, "If rescuers never came and checked for survivors it's possible that the whole city is probably dead or worse."

"Alright." Hiro agreed, pulling out his switchblade and getting himself ready for what might come from the outside.

They made it into the main lobby of the school and could barely see a thing outside except from the lot. Kai stopped midway to the door as he asked the gang; "Ok, before we go out, who has a cell phone with them at the moment?" all four friends pulled out their phones and Kai let out a smile, "Great, exchange numbers in case we have to split up later, alright?"

"We both got unlimited talk and text." Kimiko stated.

"I'm nervous." Said Miyuki, her hands beginning to sweat from anxiety.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kai said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now are we ready?" Hiro asked, getting the urge to slice some Vampire flesh.

"Now we are."

It was quite a shock for all of them to see the ruins of Tokyo covered in gray ash and black smoke rising from multiple fires that had spread throughout the city. Dozens of accidents and even dead people lay in the streets dead, and every second sent chills down their spines, and not even taking a step further. "Who lives the closest to here?" asked Kai.

"I do," said Sam, "Across the soccer field and over the bridge. I'm worried about my brother Brandon."

"Same for us, but we're more along the way." Said Miyuki.

"Ok then, it looks like we're going south then." Kai said as he walked to his right leading towards the soccer field.

"What for?" Hiro asked.

"To see if your relatives are . . . deceased or not." Kai said eagerly.

Walking through the parking lot and towards the stadium field was far since they had to go around the whole building, and no one even said a word, but the silence was getting to them to hear nothing but death stalking them around the corner.

"Hey," Sam said, brushing sweat from his blond hair, "There's something I got to confess here."

"Go on." Said Hiro. Kai slowed his pace down as he walked beside the blond.

"My parents never died in a fire . . ."

Kai frowned as he asked; "What really happened?"

"My mom is really dead, but my dad is still alive, so that's why I'm staying with my brother. Mom died and dad's been blaming me for her death since I was a baby, even beating me for it also, and his stupid girlfriend, Lana, that dammed bitch can go to hell for all I care."

"Why?" Miyuki asked.

"Every time dad beats the living daylights out of me, Lana always tries to persuade me into hanging myself after."

The gang looked at the blond in remorse. Kai and Hiro exchanged glances as they walked along him closer and comforted him, "There, There . . ." Said Kai, "Welcome to the pack, man."

"Pack?" Sam looked at the boys in wonderment.

Kai looked at him in the eye, "We're here for you, dude."

* * *

Walking along the parking lot, Hiro took a double take when he saw a woman lying face down with blood from her neck, and she looked colorless. "Wait." Hiro walked up to her as she had the same bite-marks on her neck. "No, it's him. This is Nova's handiwork!" Hiro grumbled.

"Then we'd better move quickly!" Kai said as he grabbed Miyuki as Hiro used his Wolf speed to catch up with the others.

"Nova?" Sam exclaimed, "Who's Nova again?"

Making their way into the open soccer stadium, Kai and Miyuki made a dead stop as the other three stopped also. There he stood, on top of the football post which was both accounted for a soccer field and a football field; he had that sinister smile spread across his face.

"That is him." Kai growled clenching his teeth.

He let out an evil laugh that echoed in the field, his face covered by his long and shaggy hair, wearing a colorful baseball cap as he unzipped his blue hoody, and jumped down from the very high post. "Miss me, Kai Takahashi?" he hissed, keeping his head looking downward and his hair covering his face, "I see you made some new friends there."

"Nova Ivanov." Kai growled, Nova was walking slowly and steadily towards the group, his posture seemed to scare Miyuki quite a bit.

"I'm scared, Kai." Miyuki whispered, Nova let out a chuckle since he heard her. Kai held her closer, thinking how to protect her, and thinking what might happen if Nova laid a finger on her.

"No worries, girl." Nova said in an uneasy manner, "Soon you will be with God in a matter of time."

"Don't you dare say a word to her, leach!" Kai shouted.

Nova laughed even more, looking up at the small gang as his jet-black hair moved away from his face, exposing his Vampire fangs, his eyes glistening in the sun as the Iris was a glowing crimson red. Dark pupils like black holes. "As you wish . . . Wolf."

Kai, as low as he could, whisper in Miyuki's ear; "Take your sister and Sam to the stands and hide behind them, go!"

"So Kai, you still cry for your brother every night?" Nova tested him; Kai twitched his eye and darting them back and forth as the humans made their way to hiding in the stands. "I remember when I killed him, how he tasted so good in my mouth, I'll never forget-"

"Well you better forget!" Kai nodded at Hiro as both dashed in their Wolf's speed and together began attacking Nova, but Nova was quick, and dodged every swing of Kai's sword.

Hiro tried coming from behind and attack Nova, but failed when he jumped to the side as both Wolves crashed into each other. "Ha-ha!" Nova yelled.

"Damn you, Vampire!" Hiro shouted.

Kai looked at Hiro as he signaled him to go again from behind while Kai distracted him, to hold him, and then Kai to slice his throat open. Hiro smiled. Kai swung his blade in multiple directions as Nova backed away dodging his swings and eyed Hiro as he came from behind and grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him back.

"Now," Kai said breathlessly, "The moment I have been waiting for." Kai raised his sword and was about to strike when Nova smiled.

"Look around!" Nova hissed.

Kai stopped when he took a quick second to look at the stands around them. Then he took a longer look when he counted about a couple of Vampires, who were in favor to Nova, "Oh boy."

"Let him go!" said one Vampire.

"Or die!" said another.

Kai had no choice but to listen, and so he did only for the concern of Miyuki, Kimiko and Sam. Which reminded him.

"Kai!" Miyuki cried out, one Vampire trying to get to them.

"Get them!" Nova commanded. The Vampires all closed in as Hiro was kicked in the face by Nova's flying foot, and rubbed it in response as Nova fled away from them, laughing in enjoyment to see them being closed in on Vampires.

"Miyuki!" Kai shouted, slicing a Vampire trying to get to him.

"Don't worry, I got her!" Sam called back, hitting a Vampire in the head with a base-ball bat, knocking him out as he was aided by Kimiko and Miyuki who grabbed a broken piece of wood, and jabbed a Vampire in the heart, Miyuki letting out a horrified scream.

"Whoa!" Hiro shouted as he dodged a Vampire's coming fangs and then quickly lodged the switchblade into his back, and yanked it out. Then longing his claws as he clawed another Vampire in the neck.

Kai was busy swinging his blade left and right, and this was the more Vampires than there was in Okami village. Ducking down as a Vampire flew into another one making them more agitated. "I'm going to eat your heart, Wolf boy!" shouted a female Vampire.

"Eat this!" Kai lodged the blade in her mouth and locking her head of, and then swung it across locking another's head off.

Hiro kicked his foot high in the air as he broke a Vampire's neck, punching his claws into their chest accidentally getting two, one by the head and another by the heart. Jabbing his blade into another's esophagus, then jumping into one and biting his own Wolf fangs into a Vampire's neck. The other trio were defending themselves rather quite fondly, and not to mention they were worried about the other two at how they would last.

Kai and Hiro stood to each other back to back, almost getting exhausted, "I don't know how much long I can fight. I'm almost ready to give up." Hiro gasped.

Kai was breathing rather fast and was getting shaky on his sword. "We need a miracle and fast."

Just when their luck was about to run out, Kai was about to swing his blade at one until the Vampire was decapitated by an unknown sword, and both took a second to see who it was. A boy with black and red highlighted hair appeared before them from the falling dead Vampire. "I thought you might need my help!" he said. Tossing Hiro a spare sword from his belt.

"Thank you!" Hiro shouted as he took the sword and began slaying more Vampires. Kai kept a watchful eye on which this kid was, and why he's here helping them. A passer-by? Vampire Slayer? Any-who?

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, the fight to the death ended as Kai punched the last Vampire in the chest and literally pulled out his beating heart. Then later after recollecting themselves and checking for damage on one another, and then directed their attention to the strange Vampire boy slayer, to who he was.

"Hey." Kai said, the boy cleaning his blades and shoving them back into their sheers, looked at him, "Thanks for helping us." He said.

The boy nodded at him, his hair almost as long as Hiro's and clothes not even stained in Vampire blood, a vest with a black short with multiple designs all over it, black stone-washed jean pants and black biker boots. All in all he almost looked like a punk rocker with the red highlights in his black hair. "No problem." He said flatly.

"Are you a Vampire Slayer?" Hiro asked.

"Yes and no."

"What?" Kai said in the slightest confusion.

"I am my own Vampire Slayer. I work for myself and myself only."

"But we need a guy like you around to help us." Said Hiro in the sort of disparate tone.

"This is also why I'm here." He said smiling in a more vibrant tone.

"Who are you exactly?" Sam asked.

The Slayer boy looked at the gang as he slid on his back-pack, and adjusting himself slightly and looking at them with a soft smile; "I'm Jin." He said, folding his arms, "Jin from the Dead." Kai looked at Jin as he felt a chord being stroked from the way he said his name. it was perfect, for some crazy reason, it was like a new ally was delivered to them.

Kai said the name out loud; "Jin From The Dead." He smiled back at the Slayer, "Cool name, I like your style."

Jin smiled even more; "Thanks . . . Kai Takahashi."

Kai let out a gasp.


	6. The Next Thing To Come

**Chapter 5**

The Next Thing To Come

"How did you know my name?" Kai asked, the shock still written on his face. Jin smiled and walked beside him, for some reason, it made Kai feel somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time it made him feel as though he could trust this Slayer.

"Everybody, besides the human race, knows who you are. You're the-"

"Famous wolf who fought Nova." Kai finished, getting the idea of how many people knew about him. "How many people know who I am exactly?"

Jin scratched his chin on thought, and tried to estimate about the amount of people who know about Kai's heroic actions, "So far, about the whole world, and in main regions like Canada, Russia, Asia, and places where there is a huge forest for a Village to hide from the humans."

Kai was astonished. One little action against Nova, the most yet hatted Vampire in the world, made Kai famous so fast in only two weeks. It showed how much he was brave to take on a Vampire like Nova. All in all it made Kai think; how many Vampires were followers of Nova? Also the thought of his father came into mind when he thought of his locket right away, and what would happen if those Vampires got their hands on it? He had to get to the small town in Canada for his locket, and it was special to him to get there, but he didn't know why opening the locket there will be safe. What was in the small town?

"Thinking of that, how many Vampires in the world are on Nova's side and want to kill me?"

Jin sat frowned and tried his best to think of the number, roughly there was one; "About five . . ."

"Only five?" Kai exclaimed.

"Hundred . . . ?"

"Well that makes sense; I guess we've only gotten rid of most of them." Kai said.

"Thousand?" Jin said, trying his best not to arouse the young Wolf.

Kai raised his eye brows and knew that made more sense to him. Half of the Vampire population wanted him dead and on a plate. "THOUSAND!" he shrieked.

_Ah! He's taking this well as I thought it would be!_ Jin thought. When Jin looked at Kai once more, and another double take, Kai looked as though he was about to faint. _I stand corrected._ Jin thought again. "Oh relax. I've put down more Vampires who don't even pal around with Nova!" Jin said patting his back from Kai hyperventilating, "You're safe."

"But are there any Vampires by . . ." Kai tried to think of what he was going to say, and the thought of the Legendary Land Bridge linking between Russia and Alaska was guarded by Vampires. There it was, he just thought of it now; "The Legendary Land Bridge between Russia and Alaska?"

Jin had a disappointed face; "Sadly yes, Northern Russia and Siberia is Nova's territory. Why?"

Kai adjusted his school tie and feeling the impression of the locket from under his shirt, "I made a promise to my dad to . . . go to a small Village located in Eastern Canada, Western Quebec two hours above the Provinces' Capital Ottawa, and find one of the Villagers Chiefs . . . for their help to fighting Nova until his demise." Kai said strongly, "Also the Revenge for my Village which died from his hands."

Miyuki looked at Kai as Kimiko and Sam approached him, "You're going to Canada?" asked Miyuki. Kai looked at her as though he almost forgot about her.

"Yeah." He said, "But if your relatives are deceased then you have a choice to come with us or not."

"If Miyuki and I stay, that's if mom and dad are Ok, won't that make us easy targets for Nova find us and hold us hostage against you?" Kimiko asked in concern for both her and her sister. It was enough to make Miyuki want to stay with Kai, not only it made her feel safer, but deep in her heart; she felt an unbridled love for the Wolf with every ounce of her heart dedicated for him.

"She's right," Miyuki said, folding her arms from the blowing little wind, she went and stood closer to him with an anxious look in her eyes, "I don't want to do alone not know Nova's around, and yet he knows who we all are."

Kai didn't need to ask if they were staying behind, they wanted to go with him, "Alright, you can come if you'd like." The girls smiled in response. "What about you, Sam?"

"My brother's my only loved one, so let's go and check on him, and if he's not there or dead, I'm going with you. If he is there and alive, then I'll convince him to come with us, because I don't want that blood sucker to feast on us."

"So basically; you're coming with us?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, and if my brother chooses to stay, then you guys have to convince him." He said looking at Kai and Hiro.

"How?" they both asked.

Sam let out a small laugh, "What do you think? You said _no human knows of your existence._ So convince him with your Super Wolf powers!" he exclaimed.

Both Wolves seemed dumbfounded by the thought of it. "Right." Said Kai. Forgetting the thought of his Wolf Power.

"So off to Canada we go? I don't know about you but it's like not far if we do go through the east, but is any Vampire patrolling the Pacific Ocean?" Miyuki asked.

Kai and Jin exchanged glances when Jin said; "They're everywhere, the whole world is covered with Vampires in every corner, some good and some are Nova's followers and former ones. They're really hard for Humans to figure them out even some are in Crime Gangs and Families, even pose as muggers, murderers, cannibals, and the ones who are considered dangerous to encounter with a group, and even hard-to-find criminals with devious minds. You never know, you might have walked passed by one every day on the streets"

"So the same thing is like Hannibal Lector and Psychiatric Patients and Psychotic ones?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure thing, the good Vampires are trustworthy only, and those guys are either alone, Gothic people, even the ones who dress normal and listen to heavy metal music, and also some Vampires might be some famous rock musicians or anything. They can even be in small or big groups too."

Kai let out a sigh of relaxation, knowing that not only there were Vampires like Nova, but there were some he could even depend on. "Wow," Kai said in a pleasurable tone but he was yet pleased to hear it, "So I can also make friends with a Vampire instead of staking them?"

"Yeah!" Jin said happily.

Kai was a little skeptical about it; "But do they ever keep their promises, though?"

Hiro looked at Jin's facial expressions closely, but he made it not too obvious, and without flaw, he spoke; "Always, but; never promise them _not to eat any other human_, it's so obvious that any other Vampire cannot survive without a drop of blood for at least a week." The joke was a little obvious, so it made them crack up a bit, "it would be the world's miracle if they did keep that promise, but for what I've been thinking since I first knew they existed; if one mated with a human then they must have been inherited the ability to absorb nutrients just like the human the Vampire mated with."

Both Kai and Hiro wondered the same thing when they exchanged more glances; "Now that really just gets me so curious about that theory." Said Hiro.

"If it is possible, then did any of the second Generation's Vampires try eating off of food humans eat?" Kai asked with certainty.

"I am not too sure about that part, but I never thought of conducting any experiments on the Vampires, however if we get lucky on the way, we may as well bring a new Vampire Ally and secretly try it on them." Said Jin.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not?" he muttered, "If we get out of this alive later, then we should write a new Anatomy of a Vampire based on the Second Generation of their species. Right?" The small gang nodded.

"Speaking of getting out of this, don't we have a clue as to where we are going? Like a plan of some sort?" Jin asked, "'Cause you guys kept mentioning about a trip to a small Village in Canada."

Kai nodded, and still thinking of a better way to travel to their destination; "First; the village we are going to, is called The Kiwedin Village, and this is the other Wolf Village I was talking about, so since the Legendary Land-Bridge is covered by them Vampires, we are going by the long way which is over Russia, Europe, and across the Atlantic Ocean to Canada."

"Why not go over the North Pole?" Hiro asked.

"I don't think any cargo or cruise ships ever go over the North Pole or even pass by it." Said Kai.

"That too, and also that's where the most horrid Vampires take habitat over there, and is basically like signing your death warrant if you go through." Explained Jin.

"Well it looks like we're going to be going over Russia, and across it, then Europe, finally find a way across the Atlantic." Kai said, trying to run the whole route in his head while trying to remember the exact places on the world map to travel through.

Hiro shoved his blade in his pants pocket and looked around the area at the damage, and the smell of burning, dust, strong Iron which was blood from Vampire Victims, which reminded him of the threatening danger; "Speaking of traveling, we should start moving unless you want to be on the dinner plate tonight, guys."

"Which I was about to say." said Sam looking very nervous about it.

"Well, let's go then!" said the girls.

* * *

Going by the way they planned; they walked towards the directions where Sam and the girls lived by, and continued to walk as they've seen multiple dead bodies along the way, but the scene was just as bad as it was back in Okami. Giving him a hard thought about everything back in his village, his life the way it was, wondrous, full of life, tranquil and beauty for the cherry blossoms that bloomed in scattered directions, lining the streets like street lights.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed his mission was a little more different than he and his father planned last minute before, but when he looked at Miyuki; her innocent complexion and divine beauty, somehow her little red glasses made her look even more blissful looking, watching her dark brown hair blow in the soft wind. He knew he never wanted to protect her, he needed to protect her. Kai never thought of falling in love after his parents and village perished, but once his eyes met hers, there was this striking feeling in his heart, like butterflies in his stomach, and a very random vision of him and her surrounded by their future little Kai's.

"-ight?" Miyuki asked.

"What?" Kai said, forgetting about the terrifying look of death around them, and also being distracted by her divine beauty.

"Are you alright, Kai? You were staring at me with that glazed look in your eye."

Kai blinked, "What?" then his eyes started to burn from them not even blinking after five blocks to their current location. "Gah!" he cried rubbing his eyes frustration from them burning and tearing up. Receiving some laughs from the gang watching.

Sam looked at the street sign as he recognized his street; Shibuya. "We're here!" he exclaimed. Kai finished rubbing his eyes, which were now red and teary, saw Sam quickening his pace to a house which was at the beginning of the street marker. The gang followed Sam as they came to the door, Sam took out his eyes and unlocked the front door and entered.

Inside; the house was slightly damaged from the earthquake, "Brandon?" Sam called out. No response, and the look on Sam's face changed. Sam and the gang split in the house to look for Sam's brother, Kai and Miyuki went with Sam in the up-stairs bedroom, and the one on the left was empty and so was the guest bedroom.

"Nothing." Kai said, Sam was about to cry, but then the three of them heard Jin call them from the downstairs.

"Did you find him?" Sam called back. Running into the kitchen were Hiro was holding a yellow slip of paper.

"Your brother must have left this for you." Hiro said giving him the slip of paper.

Sam took the paper as he read the note, it was rushed looking, but was readable; "What?" he gasped, re-reading the small note.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Read it." Sam gave him the paper, and had a look of shock on his face, and took off to the living room where there was a closed laptop.

Kai looked at what Sam was up to, and looked at the note; "Alright."

_Sam,_

_If you read this note, then I fled along with neighbors, you are not going to believe me if you continue reading. During the earthquake, I saw at least two or three people biting down on one person and some others were floating in midair, if you don't believe me I recorded it and left it in our "secret box." Now when I was about to get out of the house, I grabbed the silver knife and one tried to break in the house, and when he did, I lodged the knife in his neck and his wound began to smoke like the knife was hot._

_Call me crazy for now, Sam. But I think those things are Vampires or something._

_Be careful lil' bro, and meet me in Kyoto, but check the video first._

_-Brandon_

Kai looked back at Sam as he pulled out a wooden box and found a small Memory Card from a Camera, and went to the laptop and opened it. Sticking the card in the left side, Sam typed furiously on the key board and pulled up the video.

The video was shaky and was covered by the noise, crashing things and smashing glass, then the camera turned to looking out the window as a Vampire grabbed one of the neighbors and biting them in the neck, and about two Vampires jumped up on top of the telephone pole and jumped down landing on one of their victims.

The camera turned around as the holder was Brandon, he obviously resembled Sam, but his hair was raven black, and was wearing a black heavy metal rocker T-shirt. Then he used his shirt to clean the camera lenses as the image became clearer.

Kai looked by the back door of the kitchen and there lied the dead body of the Vampire, which his neck wound looking like a burnt hole and the stainless silver knife. "Ok, so Brandon's waiting for me in Kyoto, so why don't we check the girls place next and move on?" Said Sam.

Kai looked at the blond. "Yeah."

* * *

After going to the Ishida house, once again no one was there, except for the similar note like the one at Sam's, and three Vampire bodies.

_Girls,_

_Don't be alarmed by these dead people in the house, one of them was crawling towards us on the ceiling, and Mom accidently shoved the car key in his eye and I came from the kitchen with a fork and stabbed him in the back, then he began to smoke from the stab._

_While you two are reading this remember that silver kills these guys, so instantly I grabbed whatever that was silver in the house and started killing whatever tried to . . . eat us._

_Most of the neighbors have gathered together and formed a force after the attack, and if you two managed to make it home so far, we left you two knives, and Mr. Doji from across the street melted his silverware and dipped the blades in the molten silver and left them in your rooms under the beds. These . . . Vampires, which one neighbor calls them, really exist._

_Miyuki, I left you an extra blade for your boyfriend, Kai. I just want to let you know I like him, and your mother and I approve of him._

_The Vampire Slayer force . . . or that's what the whole block called it, is all retreating to Kyoto for battle, and the city knows of their existence and now we're leaving with the group, but the bad news is that they're going to nuke the whole city at 7;00pm sharp. Once you read this, get whoever is with you and get the hell out of there!_

_-Dad and Mom_

Kai and the gang looked at each other in shock, "Well, good to know that Mom and Dad are alright, but . . ." Said Kimiko.

Miyuki came back with two swords and three knives. Handing Kimiko hers and knowing Kai couldn't hold anything metal. "A Nuclear Bomb?" she gasped when she heard the news from coming downstairs.

"Apparently so," said Kai as he looked at Miyuki, "Ok, we've been knocked out for five hours, and spent an hour or so on fighting Vampires and now getting here." Said Kai counting the time up in his head.

"So we woke up at five, spent some time with Vampires at Six thirty, and the time now is . . ." Hiro stopped midsentence. His eyes widened in shock.

"No," Kai said in horror, "Don't tell me."

"What?" Jin and Sam said. The girls only shared frightened glances.

Hiro looked up from his watch, ". . . What's the record for a Wolf to run from here to the next town like . . . ugh, I don't know, um . . . Yokohama?"

"I don't know, why?" said Kai.

"Because that's in fifteen minutes." Hiro said in a worried tone.

"Damn it!" Kai cussed, getting off from the counter as he remembered seeing an Atlas in Miyuki's room, and taking her with him, he used his speed and dragged her up there.

"Agh!" she screamed from the speed. Looking at Kai in wonderment.

"Where is your Atlas?"

Miyuki pointed to her desk; "There."

Kai grabbed the big book of close-up maps and retreated downstairs as he opened it to where Japan was. "That was fast." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah." Miyuki said, fixing her hair and adjusting her glasses.

Kai looked at Tokyo and looked at the closest yet farthest town or city that was close by. Kawasaki was the closest on the map but was still too close from Tokyo, but just an inch away from it was Yokohama. Kai looked at Hiro with a sadistic look, "Well, Hiro, you were right, we're gonna run to Yokohama!"

Hiro turned red; "We are what?"

Since it was only Hiro and Kai that were the Wolves, and they had two human girls and a human boy and a human Vampire Slayer. Surely both of them can't carry two people on their backs and run on. Miyuki looked at Kai as she knew what was going through his mind, and she had an idea of what to do. "Kai." She said pointing to the other house next door.

"What about-" Kai was taken by surprise by the sight of a motorcycle in the yard. "Nice!" Kai exclaimed.

Jin and Hiro smiled as they knew what to do, "I got it." Jin said.

Not long, Kai took hold of Miyuki as she sat on his like a piggy-bag, Hiro and Kimiko did the same, then Sam took the motorcycle as Jin stayed at the back and would swing his sword if any blood sucker would dare to come at them.

"Ready?!" Kai shouted over the revving of the bike's engine. Jin and Sam gave the thumbs up and Hiro and Kimiko nodded. Kai looked back at Miyuki as he asked; "Ready?"

"Always." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted. Sam pushed the bike to full throttle and not far behind him was Kai and Hiro as they were matching the same speed. Going through swift curves and swerves, Sam took the lead as Jin was holding his sword out in case. Then, Sam caught eye of the highway pass as he knew he could take the high road, and took a turn left as he continued to go straight.

From the left side of Jin, one Vampire came up running in their direction chasing them, Kai and Hiro both saw it as Jin's reflexes kicked in, and swung his sword with great metabolism and slashed the Vampire in the neck, making him crash into a car as he got up, feeling dizzy, the Vampire was oblivious to Kai and Hiro as they both jumped high in the air as Kai landed hard on his back. "Oof!" getting up again as Hiro delivered the final blow as Hiro jumped up even higher and this time landed hard both feet landing on his head and his chest as Hiro felt a slight crack and gush.

"Right on!" Hiro barked joyously.

The gang was almost getting to the exit from the city, and the highway was getting only smaller curves and swerves, and was beginning to move straight, then they were so close to seeing the city exit. Kai was trying his best to dodge not the Vampire attacks that came to them occasionally, but he also tried to dodged the cars that were in the way, even as far as jumping on top and over them.

"Almost there!" Sam shouted from the roaring engine and the wind that was brushing them, Kai and Hiro have been running through the city like video game characters on a timer, and Sam had the even difficult part and was only trying to swerve left and right dodging the cars furiously, while at the same time Jin was still slashing and slicing Vampires.

Hiro kept running as he was slowly starting to feel the tiredness coming onto him, getting a better hold on Kimiko as he looked at his watch and saw that it was three and a half minutes until the bomb would go off, but he looked at the other end of the highway as he saw that they were still halfway from getting out of the city and to reach the limits.

"How much time do we have?!" Kai shouted.

Hiro came running up beside him trying the keep his pace with Kai, "About three minutes now!"

Kai let out a little girl scream as he quickened his pace due to the amount of time left. Hiro frowned and tried to hold in his laughter from the way Kai screamed. Sam fumbled with the gear and speed settings as he found out they were going a little faster now, and were getting way ahead of Kai and Hiro.

Kai was being pushed more by his fear of the bomb going off at any second and slowly was getting closer to Sam and Jin. The gang soon noticed they were getting closer to the city limits as they saw the sign in Japanese that marked they were about to leave Tokyo.

"Whoooo-hooo!" Kai cheered.

"Try keeping up with me, Wolf!" Hiro sneered as he got a better grip on the road as there was beginning to be less cars and Vampires around. Then, from behind, Kai and Hiro were surprised to see a Vampire run passed them and Sam as he had a frightened look on his face.

"All is lost! All is lost!" he cried.

Hiro and Kai exchanged glances as they heard a mind shattering pierce in the sound barrier as the gang saw five fighter jets shoot by over their heads, and in response, the girls screamed in shock.

The gang slowed to a stop as they took a second to look at the jets. They began to circle around the city over-head, and in all directions, they saw a small number of Vampire gangs fleeing for their lives as well. "I've already died once! I sure as hell ain't dyin' again!" said one of the fleeing Vampires.

Hiro quickly looked at his watch in reflex as his face dropped; "Oh shit! _Time's out_!" Hiro shrieked.

Luckily for them they were out of the city and there was a man hole, which was conveniently a few meters away. Miyuki was it as she patted Kai to look at it; "There! I know it sound gross but there's no other choice!"

"Let's go for it!" Kai shouted. Hiro and Kimiko followed along as Jin got off the bike and Sam quickly drove it to the side of the road and laid it in the ditch.

Kai tried to open the lid to the sewer, but was having the hardest time and Hiro came along, and tried, it was like it was welded shut. "it won't budge!" Hiro grunted from force.

"Hold on, move aside." Kai ordered, Hiro backed off as he curled his hand into a fist as he gave all his Wolf strength and pounded the side of the hole until he found a better grip on the sewer cap. "Got it, go!" Kai said as he threw the lid to the side.

Hiro quickly jumped in, landing safely using his Wolf power. "Ok, jump down Kimi!" Hiro called out.

Kimiko looked down the hole in a nauseous look, and took a deep breath and jumped down, falling gently in Hiro' arms. "You got me!" she said happily, both locked into a kiss.

Miyuki climbed down on the ladder and waited for Sam and Jin to follow, Kai, on the other hand, was still looking curiously at the jets circling Tokyo like hawks, and stood and watched as he knew something wasn't right. If they wanted to bomb Tokyo, they would've done it seconds ago instead of-

Kai was blinded by a bright white yellow light, "Ah!" he cried, tripping on his feet as he fell in the hole like a mice. The bomb finally detonated, and with the help of the jets, they launched their rockets in all sorts of directions on Tokyo, and soon the fighter jets flew away from the city and left the city to perish in the nuclear bomb.

* * *

Kai was blinded for a while, and since he was a Wolf, his body was able to heal twice as fast as the ordinary human, but is still took time for his eyes to heal from the blindness. The same thing was similar if Kai was to sustain a cut, and overnight it would heal, simply because he would be resting and moving less, and that would always help the healing process.

"Could somebody turn down the lights?" Kai asked. Walking while Hiro and Miyuki helped to support him from walking into a wall or falling down another hole.

"Kai." Said Miyuki.

"Yeah?"

"It's called _flash blindness_, you'll be over it in only a few minutes or so." She explained.

"Really?"

"Or an hour . . ."

"What?"

"Or two . . ."

Kai sighed, "Oh boy."

The gang kept walking down the sewers, and it was about almost a half hour they've been walking in the most unbearable place of all, but it was worth it instead of being blown away by a big bomb.

Some time passed by as Kai's white blindness was turning into color, and then it gotten darker and darker, until, Kai seen just perfectly now.

"Ah." He sighed, "I can see now!" he chirped.

"That's great!" Miyuki said as both she and Hiro let him go.

Then, as they continued to walk, they saw a light at the other end of the tunnel. "Hey I have a good question to ask you guys." Said Kai.

"What?" said Sam.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

The gang slowly looked at Kai as he stared at the end of the sewer tunnel. "No," said Hiro, "That's our way out of this . . . Shit hole." Hiro said looking around the sewer.

The gang sighed in relief as they all bolted for the light, and feeling a nice cold brushing wind as they smelled the fresh crisp clean air, soon enough they exited the smelly sewer and realized they were far away from Tokyo and was about half way near Kawasaki.

"So what now?" Miyuki asked.

Kai looked at the faces of the gang, and how Miyuki looked lost and hurt about how much her life just turned upside down in only one day, so was Kimiko and Sam. "Well, first off . . ." Kai hesitated, holding a hand on her shoulder; "I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Kimiko and Sam . . . I . . ."

Miyuki pushed her index on the top of his lips as she silenced him, Kai looked at her in shock, and she looked at him with her look of seduction; "If it wasn't for you . . . Sam would be dead, so would Kimiko and me. The three of us would've wound up as Nova's dinner . . . I . . ." Miyuki tried to fight back the threatening tears from rolling down, "I owe my life to you, Kai, there's no one else on earth I'd rather be with than you. You saved our lives, and I . . . love you for that, Kai Takahashi, and you better know I love you with all my heart." She said. Tears finally running down her eyes, she poured her heart out for him, and with the feeling of passion over coming her and Kai, they locked eyes.

"I love you." He muttered, looking deep into her brown eyes like chocolate, how fragile she looked to Kai, and yet he never ever though he would've said those words no more after the Okami incident. Kai pulled her deep into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go even if it were a moment, and he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered; "Never let go of me, ever!" he whispered.

Miyuki rested her head on his chest as she heard the drumming of his heart, knowing both of their hearts beat as one, and she continued to let the tears fall as they stain his shirt. "I won't, Kai," she sobbed, "I won't."

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan – 1 Hour Later**

Rika and Issun Ishida sat on the bench in the local church as the head Vampire Slayer of the Kanegawa block was ready to speak from the alter, and with the Ishida's was a raven haired young boy who looked like a street punk, as they would call those kinds of kids, and a lost little boy whose parents died tragically in a Vampire attack.

Issun was sitting by a plugging outlet as he was charging his cell phone as well as his wife's, and waited dreadfully for their daughters to call or text them. Although the church was crowded with people from the Kanegawa block and the Shinigawa block, mixed people from inside the city and outside were mixed in with now-former-street gangs, who all have been shaken out of their bad ways, and with nerdy kids from any school to popular football kids, school teachers, security guards, business attorneys, the Tokyo police task force and even regular office workers and innocent people.

It only took one hour after the Vampire attack, during the earthquake, for the city locals to realize this was a full scale attack on a city than it was in the Monster movies, and was just as quickly figured out as a Vampire attack instead of a terrorist attack.

"I hope the girls made it out Ok." Said Rika. Issun held his wife as she was holding herself strong like her daughters were.

"Don't think like that, honey, they're smart girls, and I'm sure that they probably hotwired a car and are driving here, and if they did, then they would've checked their messages by no-" Issun paused as he forgot about the cell towers going out due to the Vampires tripping the wires.

"What?"

Issun sighed as he forgot about the towers; "I tried to call my boss at work when the signal was dead, and that's when I saw the cellphone tower being knocked down, but by the time I would call the school, the earthquake happened."

Rika sighed, giving him an understanding glance; "I'm sure they're Ok-"

"_Attention people of Tokyo_!" said the Vampire Slayer leader in Japanese, "_Today was a day that no one ever thought would exist in an entire life time, but it did. Half of the city has been destroyed and slaughtered by malicious creatures known to the World of Myths as Vampires._" There was a low grumble heard from the audience as the name was mentioned, "_Now it is my duty to inform you that the bombing in Tokyo was for a purpose, and that purpose was to ensure that no other living Vampire was to exist or dare to harm people in that way again, and if this turns out into a war, then Videos and Pictures of the event will be shown to the world to cleanse their cities of these foul and rotten creatures. We will expose these fiends of what they are! Nothing will ever beat the Human race! No Vampire will destroy the monuments of Humanity nor our friends or family!_" The Slayer leader held his fist high as he shouted the words like a chant, a slogan perhaps, "_We are many! We are one!_" the rest of the fellow Slayers in the church chanted after him, and this time he said it in English; "We are many, we are one!"

"We are many, we are one!" the Ishida's chanted.

"Let the Vampire Slayer Force live on!"

* * *

**Somewhere In Japan**

Nova had opened his cell phone as he knew he lost his minions in Tokyo, and had no way of knowing if Kai was really getting agitated, but the truth was that Nova thought Kai was beginning to have a gang of his own to defeat him. Nova wasn't ready to stand Kai at the moment, and was in no condition since Hiro had managed to slice his abdomen, and was bleeding.

Dialing a contact on his phone, Nova waited as a voice came on the other end; "_Hello?_"

"Yeah, is this Julian?"

"_Yes, but this is Julian's girlfriend, Jessica._" Said the female voice.

"Jessica," Nova played the name in his mind, "Valkov?"

"_Yeah!_" she said synthetically, "_Julian must talk about me right?_"

"Sure," he said.

"_So what goes on?_"

"I need a favor." Nova said coldly.

"_Ooh!_" Jessica sounded warmed and fuzzy by the way he sound, "_What kind of favor?_"

Nova grin was sinister and devious, "I want you guys to help me kill the boy," Nova muttered, "The one who got away from me."

Jessica was really curious now that it even showed in her voice; "_Who?_"

Nova said his name firmly; "Kai Takahashi."


	7. New Friends

**Chapter 6**

New Friends

The gang was in a bind as they were walking since the bomb went off, and the moon shone in the night's sky brightly as the whole highway was dead silent, but mood between the two lovers was the only thing pure and innocent with the gang. Sam and Jin seemed to be getting along quite well, Jin was a trusty Vampire Slayer they began to know quite well, and was recently involved in his work and research into the Vampire species and knew just as much as Kai and Hiro did.

Kimiko and Hiro were beginning to show more than friendship to each other, in fact; just an hour ago, they both shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

"I still can't get any signal." Said Miyuki as she checked her phone, and her battery was about three lives left . . . well, make that two lives left now.

"Me neither." Said Sam as his phone was full battery and was unused since this morning.

"I guess no one has any sign of life in signal, eh?" Kai said, all the gang looking at their tiny antenna icon with a big red line going through it. Kai flipped his phone closed as he put it back in his pocket as they continued to walk.

Miyuki held onto Kais' arm as she leaned closer to him, and Kai leaned his head on top of her head as he smiled. Both of them seemed to lead the way. Sam was listening to his Mp3 from the remaining battery he had left; Jin shared an ear bud with him, and Hiro and Miyuki were walking and holding each other like Kai and Miyuki were.

Kai looked at Sam and Jin as the music was heard blaring from their ear buds, and instantly he knew the song from his childhood. He hummed the tune, and looked at Miyuki with compelled passion for her, and then lowly he sang the lyrics to her in a soft smooth voice. Miyuki flushed when she realized his vocal stability was great, and that he was singing a song she also heard once, and loved, smiled brightly as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan – The Other Side of The City**

Kenta Kotare was running in a fueled rush from fear. Something was chasing him, but the thing was he didn't see it, but it was there, and he heard it. The thing chasing Kenta crashed into a group of trash cans scaring the hell out of him. He stopped in his tracks as he was stuck in a dead end between a ware house and an old abandoned office, he was shaking in his shoes, sweat was pouring down his forehead. "_Help! _Somebody!"

As if in response, a door opened up behind him as a red haired girl came out holding the door, sounding very afraid as he was; "Here, over here!" she said in panic.

Kenta rushed in the door as wind blew passed him as it was going through the alley; the red haired girl shut the door behind her. Kenta took a second to catch his breath, and looked at her. "Who are you hiding from?" he asked.

The girl looked sort of calm as she looked at Kenta in seduction, "The Sun." She whispered.

Then, red glowing iridescent eyes appeared from behind Kenta as he screamed in shock, "Boo!" the Vampire barked, grabbing Kenta by the shoulders as he screamed in horror, then the Vampire sunk his glistening fangs into Kenta's neck, and began to suck on his blood which pumped out from his artery. Then within minutes, the Vampire let Kenta fall on the ground limp and to die from major blood loss. The Vampire licked his lips in satisfactory, and the red haired girl let out a whining sigh.

"Ah!" she gasped in anger, "That was _my_ dinner!" she growled like a little girl.

The Vampire licked his lips clean as he looked at his girlfriend in an apologetic way, "Well, I'm sorry Jess, but I couldn't help myself!"

"Julian, this is the third time you steal my lunch away like that, pig." She huffed, folding her arms and looking away from her boyfriend.

Julian Parker was eighteen, or in this case has been eighteen for a very long time, and was dressed the way young gothic teens dressed today in America, his hair was black, he had a cute complexion that made him look more younger than eighteen, and wore his black heavy-metal T-shirt with a silver skull with spikes on it, and dark black stone washed jeans with chains hanging off the sides, with the black metal spikey biker boots. His hair was very long and was a complete look for the heavy-metal rocker look, but his taste in music was death-metal, which was why he looked the way he did.

Julian adjusted his spiked leather wrist bands as he looked at his girlfriend; "Anything happen when I was gone, babe?" he asked.

Jessica Valkov gave him his cell phone as he took it and flipped though the messages in it, "Well, Nova called not long ago, and he wants us to kill the Takahashi boy." She said.

Julian looked up and gave her a surprised look, "And?"

"And, that's it." She said.

Julian scoffed, he knew about the Takahashi boy since yesterday, and he knew how much of the value he was. "Same old Nova." He said as he got up leaving Kenta gasp for air as he died, Julian looked at him for a while, Jessica tried to look at his reaction to the dead young male, but didn't see since he said; "Come on, let's go." He said as he walked out of the warehouse. However, he stopped between the doorway and gave Jessica a curious frown; "_The Sun_? What was that back there by the way?"

Jessica huffed, "I don't know, I just got bored and mysterious and said; _The sun_."

Julian rolled his eyes as he snickered; "You know, we aren't deathly scared of the sun anymore since we're the second generation."

"Umm, _duh_! Don't you think I know that?" she said as she shoved him out the door. Continuing to go about their mission.

* * *

**Somewhere Else In Kyoto**

Evan Granger stood up on the roof-top of the Kyoto Sunshine Hotel; he looked at the ledge as he stepped on the very edge, and he was ready to end his life, but the reason for his actions was due to the betrayal of his girl-friend, seeing her make love to another teenage boy the same age as him and was regretting to ever fly here to Japan in the first place. Evan was an American from New York City. Falling in love with Moshi Onate was like heaven when he looked into her eyes, which was via Social Networking, but yet Moshi completely lied to him on her profile.

Evan took in a deep breath, letting the wind play with his black hair, he felt that all his lies and troubles were finally going to be over with, and so he closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for his end. Taking one last sigh, he was about to take one step forward when a voice from behind him startled him. "_Hey_." The voice said.

"God?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Watch that last step, honey, it's a _mean_ one!" said a female voice.

Evan looked behind him as he saw a girl with red hair, and a gothic-metal rocker boy with her, "Go away! I'm . . . busy." He said.

"Busy?" Julian said, "Doing what?"

Evan was speechless, "Leave me alone, there's nothing you can do." He growled this time.

"I see," Julian said as he walked up to Evan's side, "Girlfriend cheats on you and you decide to kill yourself, is that it?" Evan flinched, looking threateningly at Julian.

"Yeah . . . so?"

"So what about if you can have a second chance at life?"

Evan scoffed, laughed in his face as he replied; "And have it all ruined again? No!"

"Not that kind of second chance!" Julian whined in frustration, "I'm talking about a second chance in life as something other than being a miserable human." Julian said as he stepped off of the building, in response Evan freaked out when he was floating in midair as he almost fell himself, and was afraid of what being he was.

"What are you?" Evan said in fright.

Julian floated in front of him; "We're Vampires." He said, revealing his glistening fangs as they shone from the city lights below.

"Vampires?!" he gasped.

"So come on, how about that second chance?" Julian asked, trying his best to tempt the human.

Evan had completely forgotten about his attempt in suicide, except his will to live was still gone, and he gave his though in a second life a chance, whether if it was a good thing to do or not. "What's it like to be one?" he asked out of curiosity.

Julian continued to float as he explained; "it hurts for only a mere second, but then the Vampire powers kick in real fast."

"Vampire powers?" Evan was a full believer once Julian was floating.

"Well, there's the speed, the Vampire venom, mind reading, lady charm which only works on human girls, the super human strength, and . . . oh what am I forgetting?" Julian teased, "Oh yeah, the ability to fly!"

In Evan's state, it was too good to be true, "I can also fly?"

"Yes." Julian held out a hand as he floated closer to Evan, "So what do you say?"

Evan had no more human will left in him, and gave it a go, he was ready since he already said good-bye to his human life before he was about to jump; "Ok."

Evan reached out as he slowly grabbed a hold of Julian's hand, then, in a swift move; Julian pulled Evan off the building as he sunk his fangs in his neck. Evan instantly felt the blood leave his body in seconds as he felt weak and useless, and then Julian made sure he was dry and injected the Vampire venom as Evan tried to scream, but his lungs burned with pure aguish. He felt the venom completely engulf his veins with a burning sensation, and his eyes burned also, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to breathe again, but it was hard. The venom burned violently, and instantly his breath returned as he opened his eyes as they glow brightly crimson red as he screamed in agony.

Seeing the city lights below his feet, Evan felt like he was going to die for sure, but then Julian fully injected the Vampire venom in his system as he let Evan go, falling down the building as high as the Met-a-Life building back in his home city. He was falling fast. The venom was spreading throughout his system to his feet to his body and abdomen and his brain last. It was the nature in Vampire venom to hit the brain last. The fall was so long he felt like forever. Then, time slowed to a crawl as he felt these new feelings and attributions coming to his mind, he felt the feeling of flying and the feeling of running, and then he quickly tapped into his mind as time moved back to its original format and in his panicked state of mind.

Evan screamed loudly as he blocked his view with his arms as if to keep safe from damage, but then, he removed his arms away from his view as he was floating in midair, and the reaction to the minimal passersby was shocking. Evan though quick as he said; "Oh! . . . Those support cables to work," he pretended to talk in his hand as if holding a transmitter and said; "Ok, boys take me up!" Evan tried to think how he would lift himself up, and then he though; _what if I thought I was going up?_ Then in response to his thoughts, he levitated back up to the building.

The people below clapped as they thought it was neat trick as they thought he was being supported by suspension cables. Evan waved in response while at the same time was shocked at his newfound power, he was flying, he continued to rise upon the top of the building as he let out an excited laugh. He always wanted to fly, even though he flown in an airplane, but this was just beyond excitement and words.

Evan finally reached the top as he saw Julian and Jessica on the top waiting for him. Evan had a huge smile on his face as he done a back flip with his new power. "Happy?" Julian asked.

"Totally!" he exclaimed, looking at the two Vampires, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Julian Parker, and this is my girlfriend, Jessica Valkov."

Jessica gave Evan a wave as she said; "Hi!"

"What's your name?" Julian asked.

Evan floated back on the building as he set his feet on the ground; "Evan," he said, "Evan Granger."

* * *

**Somewhere In Japan**

"God, How far is Kyoto!?" Kai exclaimed.

Hiro frowned at him as he snorted in sarcastic laughter, "Based on what Sam and I heard this morning; was that _we _both came from Kyoto."

Kai nodded; "_Yeah_, but that was before I knew you were a Wolf and the secret thing was out."

Sam sighed, "And people call me paranoid." The Wolves looked at Sam, "What? It's true."

Kai continued to walk as the gang let out a small laugh from each other, "Ok, I think I missed the joke, what?"

Miyuki done it on purpose as she bumped into him; "It's the way you act." She said smiling.

Kai let out a giggle as he kissed her on the cheek.

The moon shone with brilliancy as the atmosphere was beginning to be cold, and winter was just around the corner since they were in the middle of November. The walk was starting to become colder than it was last night for Kai, but the cold wasn't even bothering them. Sure it was almost going on midnight, but the more they walked the closer they've come to Kyoto.

Luck was on their side as there was a transport truck coming from Yokohama to Kyoto. They flagged it down as the girls rode in front, and the boys in the cargo area, which were suited with straps and nets so the gang held onto during the ride.

* * *

**Somewhere Between The Outskirts of Kyoto**

"So that's the story of Vampires?" Evan said, practically stunned at how well the Vampires adapted to their inability to get suntanned.

"Yeah, but I still don't know Vampires became to exist, that's the problem though." Said Julian.

"What about Zombies?" Evan said curiously, "Do they exist?"

Julian nodded, "Yes and no. No; because they are not mindless brain eating rotting carcass that smell bad, which are surprisingly portrayed very well in today's movies, and Yes because they are dead but their brain activity is still going except the bodily functions aren't."

"What?" both Jessica and Evan said.

Julian slapped himself on the forehead as he grumbled; "Well, they are dead, but everything is dead, as in; not working forever and ever. But the only thing that lives is the brain only, which explains why they are moving. The brain is controlling the movement only and when the Zombie is hungry, the only thing he thinks of is protein, which because nutrients not only applies for humans but Vampires, Wolves and pretty much every single living thing.

"Also how Zombies spread their infection is somewhat similar to how Vampires turn humans to Vampires. They spread it due to the bacteria on their teeth, tongue and mainly their saliva. Now, if you are a Zombie, basically it's just like living, but the exception of your body organs working, and your blood begins to be contaminated with the infection after twenty four hours and they however, are hard to point out from a human, Vampire and Wolf. This reminds me, Zombies are Vampires, but are dead on the inside and is really similar to Leprosy to a human, but stands for a Vampire as well. Which the Leprosy thing stands for the decaying part in a Zombie."

Evan seemed to understand; "So to say; Vampires are infected with some kind of disease similar to Leprosy and their organs are dead except for their brains, which still control movement, but are hard to distinguish from any normal person in the streets?"

Julian nodded in agreement, and understood more about Zombies; "Exactly!"

"So what about Witches?"

Julian looked at Evan with a look; "Do I look like Einstein?"

"I'm just really curious about these things." Evan said, "What about Warlocks?"

"Don't know" Julian said flatly.

"Giants?"

"Don't know."

"Wizards?"

"Same thing as Witches but are masculine."

"Ghosts?"

"Ectoblastic Energy."

"Trolls?"

"Don't know."

"Faries?"

"Don't know."

"Pixies?"

"Once again; Don't know."

"Elves?"

"Ok, any Mythological creatures I have no clue on all of them, except Vampires and Werewolves and partially Zombies." Julian said a little sternly as Evan was slowly working on his nerves.

"Sorry."

Julian patted his new friend on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll go on an adventure and find out about these creatures."

Evan looked at Julian; "Promise?"

"I cross my heart, and hope to die . . . again."

"Ok, buddy."

* * *

The Vampires took their time flying over the trees making sure to stay hidden from the highway as people drove in and out from the city, then Julian began to question about why Nova had a sudden interest in this Takahashi boy. It was a burning question that he was dying to ask Nova personally. Then thinking about the conversation Jessica had with Nova, he made his move; "Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Did Nova give any reason for us to kill the Takahashi boy?"

Jessica thought once more, and then shook her head, "No, he didn't give me a good one, except he said; _to make him suffer for attacking me_."

Julian frowned, "I wouldn't trust him if I was you." Julian said, remembering the few times Nova asked him to do his dirty work.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

Evan was obviously confused by the conversation; "What's going on?"

Julian looked at Evan as he almost forgotten about him; "Oh," he said, "That guy I was talking about a while ago, Nova Ivanov?"

Evan nodded his head; "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he wants me to kill a Wolf, and this Wolf is by far the most famous and heroic Werewolf who ever lived, his name is Kai Takahashi, and this Wolf's done one thing that no one has ever done. He stood up against Nova after he killed Kai's younger brother. Then weeks or months after destroyed his entire village as a result."

Evan looked at Julian, and frowned; "Don't get me wrong but it sound like this Nova is a disheartened creature that just destroyed an entire village full of innocents-"

"Yeah!" Julian pointed out.

"-and is after this Kai dude just for standing up to him?" Evan frowned at the thought of it, "It sounds like Nova's whiny child who's angry at nothing."

"Right!" both lovers said.

"I mean, if someone had killed my brother, I would try to fight back or at the least get revenge on him, and if that was my village, I'd definitely be fueled with rage and revenge on Nova if that was me."

Julian knew he was right even before he even met the new Vampire. "I've had that same suspicion since I heard of Kai's story!" Julian said.

Evan nodded as the trio agreed on what was said, and in fact Jessica and Julian never trusted Nova from the start, since Evan was new to this, he still had a lot to learn. "So what are we going to do if we do find them?" said Jessica.

Julian wondered the same thing; "I don't know," he said, "But sometimes orders aren't meant to be followed. I'm going to try and help him if I can."

"I will too." Said Jessica.

"I'm in," Evan said, "If this Kai Takahashi dude is really doing something to avenge his family and village, I'm in too." It was settled. The trio decided to go along with their plan and help out the Wolves.

* * *

From a distance away, a Vampire, which was Nova, jumped on top of a transport truck and was lucky to have tripped on his shoes and fall off the top as he screamed. Then fell on the hard pavement as he though he heard his hip crack; "Ow." He muttered.

The truck stopped as the driver exited the truck and following was a boy with glasses and two girls. Then from the back of the truck, opened up the cargo area as a dark brown haired boy came out, "You!" Kai shouted pointing at him.

Nova's eyes widened in shock, "No," he said, "You!" he said pointing.

"Him?" the driver randomly said.

"Them!" Hiro shouted unaware Nova was the one who fell off the truck top, "Oh shit."

"Agh!" Nova growled as he jumped back on his feet as he let his fangs let loose. The driver panicked and took off in a whimper to his truck.

"Aww! Give me a break with those fangs would you!?" Hiro whined.

"Never! I like my babies!" Nova shouted as he used his Vampire speed and started directly towards Kai.

Kai used his Wolf speed as he dodged Nova's attack. "Ha! Missed me!"

Nova turned around and darted at Kai as he punched him in the face. Kai put his hands to his face, "No I didn't!"

* * *

From above, Julian and the other two floated and looked down in curiosity as they saw the fight between Kai and Nova. "So I'm saying, the boy in the white shirt is Kai and the other is Nova?" Evan said.

Julian nodded in disappointment. "Yeap. That's Nova."

* * *

Kai was busy fighting with Nova as he was fighting in blind rage. Nova was throwing random fists and kicks, and Kai was doing a great Job at dodging them, and the others stood back knowing Kai had this covered.

"I'm starting to think Nova's in shock from falling off from the truck." Miyuki said. Hiro and Jin nodded in agreement.

"_Hey!"_ said a voice. Nova and Kai both lost concentration as they looked in the origin of the voice of who it belonged to; "Nova! It's me, Julian!"

Kai kept a sharp eye on Julian as Nova crept back in action, "Julian! Get him, now!" Nova ordered.

Kai looked at Julian occasionally as Julian floated down and winked at Kai. Then Julian rushed with Vampire speed and snatched Kai off his feet; "Kai!" Miyuki cried, and Julian flew into the shrub area and Kai was taken by shock as Julian cupped his hands over Kai's mouth, and put a finger to his lips.

"Kai?" Miyuki called out.

Julian looked at him as he whispered; "Say; you're Ok, trust me."

Kai frowned; "Why should I trust you?" Kai whispered back.

"Because Nova's used me too much," Julian said, "Why does he want to kill you?"

Kai looked into Julian's eyes as he could tell he was telling the truth, Julian was also innocent, he could trust him; "I'm Ok!" Kai called.

"I'm coming to get you!" Jin said.

Julian's facial expressions changed; "Quick! Punch me!" he whispered again.

"Why?"

"_Just do it!"_ he hissed in a whisper.

Kai frowned; "Where do you want me to hit you?"

"_Anywhere_!" Julian panicked, and in a whisper.

Kai saw Jin appear from the shrubbery and quickly punched him in the nose; "Gah!" Julian held his nose in response and done it on purpose to fall on the ground.

Jin frowned; "Who are you?"

Julian looked at Jin as he said; "I've been sent here to kill Kai!"

* * *

Nova was happy when he heard two people scream; "Did you kill the Takahashi boy?!" he called out.

There was a short silence; "I _did_." Nova smiled, "And his little Vampire Slayer too!"

Miyuki whimpered, Hiro and Sam stood in front of the girls as they glared at Nova, willing to protect them if it was the last thing they done. "Good!" Nova growled, "Show me!"

Kai, Jin and Julian's faces flushed and changed as Kai and Jin dropped to the ground acting dead. Julian quickly threw a little dirt and roughed his clothes up a little as the boys did the same. Nova came from the trees as he looked at the boys.

"As you commanded." Julian said. Nova examined Kai closely as Kai tried his best to hold his breathe and let his mind go blank to keep his eyes from moving and steady heart rate. Julian glanced into the bushes and nodded.

"Agh!" Evan came charging out as he bumped Nova and both went tumbling into the shrubbery and Nova was really taken by surprise as Evan clawed his face. Kai instantly got up as Jin and Julian fled to the open road as Evan came out running back from the woods.

"Did you get him?" Julian asked as Jessica floated down from the sky.

"Julian," she said, "Just take Evan and the others away from here and let me deal with Nova!"

Julian frowned, shaking his head in a negative way; "No, you can't handle him alone." Julian looked at Evan, "Evan, take Kai and his friends in Kyoto and find some place to hide."

Jessica sighed as they heard Nova's angered scream come from the trees. "Ok, fine." She looked at Evan, "Go now! We'll deal with this son-of-a-_bitch_!" she growled.

Evan nodded as he looked at Kai and the gang looking at him in question and confusion. "Come on!" he gestured.

Kai looked at him in protest; "Why should I trust you?"

"We're trying to help you!"

"How do we know if you're not going to kill us if we go?"

"Don't you think we would've done that a long time ago?"

Kai let out a comfortable sigh as he knew he could trust the Vampire. "Ok," he said, "But if I find out you're lying, then I'll kill you, got that?"

Evan nodded, understanding the idea once Kai pointed at him threateningly. "Great! Then let's get going before Nova _has _a chance to kill us!"

"Right." Kai took Miyuki on a piggy back ride again as did Hiro and Kimiko, Evan however took both hands of Jin and Sam as he floated, making sure he had a firm grip on the boys. Kai and Hiro took off about a hundred miles an hour, Evan following not far gliding through the air as the Vampire sweat dropped from the heights of his new power.

* * *

Not long after Evan had flew to his former Hotel room, which was still under his name, the gang decided to take it under refuge as Kai and Hiro climbed the wall and went in through the window. Evan set Sam and Jin on the balcony as they entered the room. It was a four star hotel and was a very luxurious room.

Kai let Miyuki down while he looked at Evan in a weird way. Evan knew he had a lot of explaining to do, as to what Julian and Jessica were doing too. Kai relaxed some as Evan seemed tense; "Why did you help us, Vampire?"

Evan was still tensed up when he found the words to say; "I'm not like what that other Vampire boy was doing."

"What?" Kai said, "So you're not a follower of Nova?"

"Well, I'm . . . new."

Jin and Sam exchanged glances with Hiro, Kai folded his arms when he leaned by the balcony door; "New?"

"I've been a new Vampire for about half an hour now, so I'm still getting to know who to trust and not to trust."

Hiro sat on the foot of the bed as Kimiko sat alongside him; Jin placed himself on the sofa and Sam on the other sofa. "Oh." Kai said. Relaxing some as he walked to the side of the bed as he sat thinking of what to do now, since this Evan kid wasn't a threat, Kai though about recruiting him, even though the others might disagree, and yet he wondered what Evan was planning to do.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but; Do you guys mind if I tag along in your quest to defeat Nova?" Evan asked so sudden.

Kai looked at him with a smile, "Sure, why not? I was going to ask you the same thing."

Evan's smile brightened up, "Really?"

"Yeah, but are you up for some kicking of the Ass?" Kai teased, smirking a little.

Evan giggled as he nodded; "Ready to do the kicking of the Ass any day."

Kai stood up from the bed as he looked at the girls. "As for you two, and Sam, I still have a little mission to do since we're here."

"Find my brother." Said Sam.

"Our parents." Said the girls.

"Alright," Kai said, looking at Evan, "These two girls are Kimiko and her sister plus my girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?!" Miyuki melted.

"-Miyuki Ishida."

"Hey!" Evan waved and nodded.

"Hi!" said Miyuki.

"And this is Sam, Jin and Hiro. Jin's a slayer, Kai's from my village and Sam is human, who is also coming with us to help defeat Nova."

"How you doing?" Said Sam.

"What's up?" said Jin.

"Cool!" Evan gave thumbs up, "So you were saying something about finding their parents?"

Kai turned to Evan as he began to explain the situation; "Right now at the moment, we're trying to find Miyuki and Kimiko's parents and Sam his brother. Which both are probably at the church with the survivors from Tokyo, due to Nova's Vampire attack on the whole city, and find them to let them know everyone's Ok . . . at the least."

"At the least?" the group said simultaneously.

"Well, some of us aren't even human, remember? Plus we might be getting hurt or killed while getting to the church, and Nova's probably going to bring the whole army and bring Kyoto to its feet!" said Kai.

"Why do you think that?" said Miyuki.

Kai glanced at Evan as he said; "Since you and your friends showed up, Nova's going to be really pissed and is going to want some payback, which is why we must get to the church before Nova gets here!"

"Well what are we waiting for . . . again?!" Sam said, "My brother's not going to have long and neither will anyone else!"

"Jin," said Kai, "Where's the church here?"

Jin pulled out his sword, "Follow me."

After flying down the building with Evan taking the slayer and Sam with him, Kai and Hiro took the girls on their backs once more, and dashing through the streets dodging passing cars and passersby and jumping from left to right on mail boxes and the tops of street lights. Seeing the dark blue grey church from a long ways away, it was still going to be a long distance to get their even by helicopter, and in this case a flying Vampire.

"There it is!" Jin said, pointing in the direction.

Sam looked at the old building with a sharp feeling emanating from his gut. Sam though to himself; _Here I come, brother_.


	8. Trouble In Kyoto

**Chapter 7**

Trouble In Kyoto

**Kyoto Church – 11: 45pm**

"Issun," Rika said in concern, "They're not calling!" she said as tears began to flow from her eyes. Issun held his wife as he though their girls were gone.

"Don't worry," he said trying to calm her down from breaking into a teary mess, "I'm sure their cellphones are dead."

The priest was busy explaining pros and cons of Vampire and the anatomy, and so far; Prayers, Holy Water, Crosses and Incantations have had a huge impact on Vampires since their latest attack in 1492. So much for the Slayers to get any action since then, but the Vampires were smart enough to stay out of their way and live the human life since the New Generation arrived, and the sad thing is that nobody else except for the Wolves knew of their adaption to the sun. "Please be noted that these creatures are sensitive to Ultra Violet light and that Garlic of any kind is just as lethal to them like black widow spider venom."

The boy next to the Ishida's was writing some of the notes down and circled the stake part, but the sun light was underlined as 'fake' and so was the Garlic trick which was mentioned. "Excuse me, but why are you doing that?" Rika asked out of curiosity.

Issun looked at the young boy closely as he was dressed in a punk rock state, and he seemed kind of worried about something, but to his response to the Ishida's he said what was on his mind; "Something is off about this of what he's saying."

Rika frowned; "What do you mean?"

"Since when did we ever hear of any Vampire attacks like these in History?"

"We never though any of these Vampires existed since this morning." She said.

"I've suspected these things existed for a while since reading some books on them. And some people came up with all sorts of theories and speculations about these Vampires over the years, and it's freaky to see them physically in person. They're totally different than the last attack those years ago!"

"What about the sun light? The priest said they're afraid of the sun light." Said Issun.

The punk boy looked at her with a crease in his forehead; "Then what time did the Vampire's attack at this morning?"

Rika looked at her watch as she frowned, and remembering the attack occurred during the lunch hour, letting out a gasp as Issun heard; "He's lying." She said looking at the priest. There was something different about him now the more he spoke, and as she gazed at the two other slayers beside him, both of them seemed sort of pale looking. It didn't take long to figure those guys out for the three of them now.

"The Priest," said the punk boy, "He's . . ."

"A Vampire." Said one of the fellow Slayers of Kanehage street.

The trio looked at the fellow slayer in surprise, "I might have figured that out from your brawls with those blood suckers you mentioned a while ago."

Punk boy nodded as he looked at the priest as he turned to Rika and Issun; "Ok, here's the plan . . ."

* * *

From the outside of the church, one of the Vampire Slayer guards patrolled the front of the doors as both of them wore leather jackets said; 'VSA' which stood for Vampire Slayer Association.

"How long are we going to be out here!?" Complained the Guard, his friend looking at him as he spoke, revealing his hidden fangs as they glistened in the moon light.

"Until the boss says the word." Said the other as his fangs poked out from his mouth from being hungry.

"What was the word again?"

The bald Vampire sighed as he gave his pale fellow a fierce look; "The word he's going to say is; butternut!" he whispered to his friend.

"Oh I see!" he sighed with a big smile on his face.

Baldy walked around the perimeter for insurance, and so suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit his chest, and when he looked down he saw a long sharp silver rod sticking out of the area of his heart, and the wound around the silver rob began to smoke and sizzle like acid dissolving a solute. Just then thee rod was yanked back out of his body as the silver quickly infected him and killed him, and the last thing he saw was the face of his killer.

Jin heard another sizzling noise from behind him when he saw Kai lodge his sword through his heart standing in front of him, and using his foot to take him off of the edge of his sword. "I would've got him too." Jin said as Kai let out a chuckle.

"Well, he was going to check on his friend when he heard the sound, so I had to intervene."

"Oh," Jin sighed, "Thanks man!"

The other's came from behind following Kai and Jin while Hiro and Evan took guard of the others while they were armed with their blades Mr. and Mrs. Ishida left them. Sam had screw driver he found in the street, an 'X' pointed tip, ready to jab it into any Vampire that wanted to get him.

"You sure these are fakers?" Miyuki said.

"I'm sure they are, did you see their fangs?" Jin said.

Miyuki nodded her head when she saw the fangs on the bald one. "I see."

Kai walked to the side of where Jin was and saw him looking at two other people with fang hole in their neck, "They are . . ."

"The real slayers." Jin finished.

"Then that means-"

"Nova's already here!"

* * *

From inside. Issun, Rika and Punk-boy and also their new friend from Kanehage Street, got their silver weapons ready, and they weren't sure about the priest. Now that they looked at him very closely, his hood hiding his face and the shadows distorting his features as he spoke, his voice sounding slightly rouge.

"Together, we will convey, and together we will overcome! Hear me not, fellow brothers and sisters of Tokyo." He said, reaching his for his hood as he continued to speak, "Let me tell you all something, friends; my name is Nova Ivanov, and I really am . . ." he pulled off his hood and yanked the robe of from him revealing his normal clothes, "A Vampire!" he roared. In response, panic strike throughout the church as four of the side guards beside Nova revealed themselves as Vampires.

Kai and the others burst through the door like madmen on a mission, seeing Nova at the altar with four of his bloodsucking fiends. "Nova!" Kai barked.

People running blind out of the church, Kai being trampled on, "Dinner . . . Is served!" Nova cried out psychedelically insane.

Issun, Rika and Punk-boy bumped into the gang on the way out; "Brandon?" Sam gapped in confusion.

"Sam?" Said Punk-boy Brandon.

"Mom?" Said Miyuki.

"Dad?" Gasped Kimiko.

"Kids?!" Said Mr. and Mrs. Ishida.

Then they all said ironically; "_You're Alive_?!" then, "_Yes!"_

"Some reunion, eh Kai?" Hiro said as he thrust his wrist in the air slashing a Vampire to his death.

"Get them all!" Nova ordered his minions.

Obeying his command, the Vampires came flooding in from windows and doors and from mingling with the surviving Tokyo citizens. Then grabbed and took a bite of any human they could possibly get their hands on, and drank their blood dry until some turned into Vampires themselves or simply dead.

Kai and Hiro pulled out their swords and withdrew their switchblades and went straight at Nova, but he was too swift for their movement. Nova jumped on top of the arch and knelt down on it peering down at the Wolves smiling evilly at them; "You'll never kill me, Kai!" he roared pointing at him, "Because I will!"

Kai growled through his teeth, gripping his sword with all his might, and retorted; "Eat shit!"

Nova hissed as his fangs were exposed glistening in the light. Hiro took the trey of Holy Water and threw it at Nova as it splashed on his face; "Gah! I'm _melting_!" he cried in false pain, "It only works in movies, dumbass!" he said as he charged down towards him for doing so.

"Well it worked for Dorothy!" Hiro grinned. Holding his sword up waiting for Nova to fall on it, but sadly Nova slapped the sword to the side with his foot and landed on Hiro with his knees as Kai swung his blade when Nova pushed himself and floated to the very top of the ceiling and stood on front of a godly designed window of an angel.

"Catch me if you can, suckers!" He teased, breaking through the window as Kai used his Wolf power to jump on the sides of the altar as he lost his footing, but in a quick motion, Evan managed to catch Kai before falling and risking a broken neck.

"Gotcha!" Evan cried as he floated up and dropped him off on the edge of the windowsill and both soon broke off into a chase through the street.

Hiro, on the other hand, took his time as he walked to a door on the side of the altar and opened walking out of the church, "You guys are always doing this the hard way, there's a perfectly good door to use." He uttered to himself, then began to dash with his Wolf speed catching up to Kai and Evan jumping from light pole to light pole, and continued to run with incredible speed.

Nova took a turn to the left, Kai and Evan jumped down from the poles as they were now dodging cars, trucks and motored bikes with moving pedestrians on the sides of the roads. Evan remembered as he jumped high in the air as he flew in the air, then floating down as Kai outstretched his arms for Evan to take hold of, and soon both were airborne.

(_Great,_) Hiro thought to himself, (_They're flying and I'm running, it's not fair!_) Hiro jumped to the side of one building and furiously climbed to the top of structure as he reached the rooftops. Then began to jump from one rooftop to the other, peering down at the chase below, then without warning, Hiro jumped down as he tried to land on Nova, but the wind blew and caught him off guard. Hiro landed on Evan and Kai before Evan could launch Kai directly at Nova. Failing on their attempt, and thinking nothing was going right, Nova was gone.

* * *

Back at the church, the real priest was freed from his restraints as Nova didn't suck him dry. Miyuki and Kimiko were worried about their boyfriends, even after hearing crazy news about Nova's followers, and what they were planning to do now.

"We've got to tell them!" Miyuki cried out.

The priest replied; "Two Wolves won't be able to defend a colonies' worth of Vampires!"

"They stood up with more than that, but without Jin here, they would've been dead right now and so would we."

"Jin's a very well experienced Vampire Slayer, and you said it yourself, they would have been dead if Jin hadn't shown up!"

"_Darn right we would've_." Came a voice. Miyuki looked in the direction it was coming from.

"Kai!" she cried out as she ran into his arms, "You alright?"

Kai hugged her tightly, "Yeah," looking into her eyes, "Nova escaped."

"We don't know where he is." Said Hiro as he and Evan looked beat.

The priest walked up to Kai as he patted him on his shoulder; "Listen, Kai."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was a friend of your fathers," he said, "Now," he said in a low voice, making sure he wasn't heard by the others, "Do you still have his locket on you?"

Kai frowned at him, "Yeah."

"Good," the priest sighed in relief, "Keep it with you always, it holds a very deep dark secret in it, and you must never open it once you're in the given location your father mentioned."

"The town in the East?"

"Yes," said the priest, "Now, you and all your friends must go now, but I must tell you to go and get out of here this minute. Nova's pack is going to turn Kyoto into ashes as he did to Okami."

"What?"

"He made Tokyo look like an accident due to the Earthquake this morning, he'll do it again! You must leave, take your friends and go, don't ever look back, we'll hold them off as best as we could. Now go!"

"Wait!," Kai pleaded, "Why is he destroying Kyoto? These people never done anything neither did Okami or Tokyo!"

"Nova's destroying the city for you, he's looking for you when he kidnapped my squad and killed them. He's relentless!"

"I can't just abandon you guys here knowing you might die by doing so!"

"If you stay here, you'll die too, and Nova's going to get that locket, I forbid that!"

Kai was at a loss for words, he was now facing the same situation as he was back in Okami. Kai let out a frustrated sigh; "Ok fine." He said, "I'll go." Seeing all the odds was against him.

"Mom, Dad! Come with us too!" the girls begged.

"No we can't," Said Issun, "You two go with him, Mom and I will stay and hold them off as best as we can with these Slayers!"

"Listen to your father, girls!" Rika said sternly.

Hiro grabbed a hold of Kimiko's hand as he tried to take her with him; "Let go of me!"

Miyuki hugged her parents as Kimiko broke from Hiro's grip and joined in too. Knowing this was goodbye for a long time and was probably the last time they see them alive. "Promise us you two will stick together and not get each other killed!" Miyuki sobbed.

Rika looked at Issun with a look of despair; "We will."

"Miyuki, come on! Let's go!" Kai knelt down as she got on his back, and Hiro and Kimiko were ready, and not long they departed.

Sam, Jin and Evan joined hands as Evan channeled his power through Sam and Jin, therefore making them fly with him too, but as long as they held on.

* * *

An hour has passed since they've been running away from Kyoto, and they've been landed far from the city and somewhere near the northern coastal region. Luck seemed to be on their side now as there was a cargo ship about to deport, and it was going over the sea to Vladivostok, Russia. Like what Jin said; The Legendary Land Bridge was part of Vampire territory. Apparently so was Russia. Siberia was the most populated Vampire territory in the world. Half good and twenty-five percent bad, and the other twenty-five percent mixed with Humans.

"So this is it?" Said Jin.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Asked Miyuki.

Kai looked at them with a tired and stressed face; "We're going to Canada."

"Through Russia?" Said Hiro.

"Yep," Kai said, "It's going to be a long journey."


	9. Ice & Snow

**Chapter 8**

Ice & Snow

Boarding a Ship bound for Russia was nothing but easy. Quick speed and a flying Vampire was not even a match for the ships' security. Kai and the gang stowed away in the cargo part of the ship and hid there until the ship docked away, and it was probably going on 2; 15pm when they saw the land and dock lights fade away into the dark. Only water reflected in the moonlight, and Sam was worried about his brother while the girls were constantly worrying about their parents. Jin was sleeping on a crate. Hiro and Evan slowly began to know each other, and Kai was busy looking at the water pass by.

"So how did your day begin this morning?" Hiro asked Evan.

Evan solemnly looked in his palms as he was surprised at how long he's been a new Vampire; "I was human this morning, but then my day was going great, until my girlfriend promised to meet me at her place in Kyoto. I met her online, and then I brought a plane ticket to come see her here, then I go to her house and she's having sex with another guy."

Hiro frowned, "That's tough." He said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah," Evan replied, "After I realized I had no way to go back home, and my parents kicked me out once I got the plane ticket, I felt down and depressed. My friends tried calling me on my cellphone, but I called back and told them I was in Japan and everything about today, then after I hung up saying I was tired of everything and was going to end it all."

"What?" Hiro said agape.

"I called my so-called-girlfriend up and told her she was a trashy stuck up bitch then I told her _eat shit_ and I went on the roof-top to jump to my death, but then that's when everything changed for me. I was ready to kill myself after saying goodbye to everything in my life and that was when Julian and Jessica found me, well before I was about to jump, then Julian asked if I wanted a second chance at life, and I agreed. Now that I'm a Vampire and all my troubles are behind me, I can literally fly free."

Hiro sat on a crate with his arms folded as he nodded. Knowing he still had lots to learn about his new life and the new world. "So what have you learned in this life?"

"It's just as exciting as it's mentioned in the books and movies, I know this ain't the movies, but I'm glad I met Julian, and even though he had doubts about that guy Nova, I'm still glad I'm here. Knowing who to trust and what not." He said happily and with satisfactory, "Also there's one thing I should say."

"What's that?"

Evan smiled as he looked at Kai; "I'm glad I met you guys."

Hiro smiled back warmly, "Thanks man!"

"You know, being a Vampire is pretty easy I'd say."

"Why's that?"

"At first I thought I'd be hungry as they say in movies but turns out I'm not that hungry."

Hiro leaned forward as he asked Evan; "Did you ever drink from a human yet?"

Evan shook his head; "No."

"What about craving blood?"

Evan held the thought in his mind, then trying to feel a sense for the word, but then felt nothing; "Not even."

Hiro furrowed his brow, wondering why he's not crazing yet, but then he realized the part where Evan mentioned only being a Vampire for an hour now since Nova's attack on Kyoto.

"Wait," Evan said in a sense of fear, "What's going to happen to me if the sun comes up tomorrow?"

Hiro eyes him as he shook his head; "Nah, nothing's going to happen to you. Vampire's long ago during 1492, when the Europeans journeyed in Canada, a few Vampire's stowed away and had their way with the women on the ships and had a few kids which made them immune to the sun, and thus every Vampire in the world mated with any women they could get their hands on, then after the woman would have the child, the Vampire would return and help her raise the baby for the good of their own kind."

"Wow." Evan said in a bedazzled look.

"It was crazy because the women felt more love for the Vampire child, and about few women killed their own Vampire babies because of they were Vampires. But if one of the women did that, then he would turn her into a Vampire as payback."

Evan let out an amused chuckle; "I would too if my wife or girl ever did that."

Hiro chuckled also, "For sure."

* * *

While Kai stood by the side of the boat looking down at the sparkling water below, casting the moons glow into the sea. Smiling at how beautiful the world could be, and how much evil there is in it also, but the more mystery yet to be discovered by him, by the Vampire kind, his Wolf kind and also the Human kind. Kai just let his thoughts run free and let flow of whatever that randomly came into mind. Then, he thought of someone special to his heart at the moment. Miyuki.

Kai looked at her sitting by the wall of crates as she was gazing at the sky, about to fall asleep for the first time in hours, and there she gave in as she laid back and rested her head on the back of the crate. Kai sighed as he walked over to her side; she opened her eyes and looked into those dark brown eyes of his, shining in the moonlight like diamonds, she smiled at him, hoping the bad was just a nightmare and the good of meeting him was a dream-come-true. He sat beside her as she rested her head on his soft warm lap, and he played with her hair gently as she slowly drifted to sleep. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Miyuki smiled and replied with a small hum from a small sweet dream that came into her mind. Kai smiled happily each time he was with her, and held onto her for the whole night, and did nothing but gaze at the moon for long periods of time, and closed his eyes hoping his journey will bring him luck and maybe loose Nova until he'd reach the Wolf village in Northern Canada.

The plan was to finish crossing the sea into Vladivostok, Russia and hop from trains to trucks, and walk some of the way when in doubt, and go through Russia until he'd hit Europe. Then get on a ship from there and go to Canada find the village, which was located and blending in with the town and the Aboriginal community that settled there with it. Kai smiled at the thought of settling in the village and lay low until he'd figure everything out with the locket, and maybe even restart his life with the gang too, live as a family of friends. It was perfect since his dad remembered telling him that the Kiwedin Village shared their secrecy with the Aboriginal's, but the town next to the Aboriginal community never knew about the Wolf village.

The Kiwedin Wolves were a big number of Wolves that were supported by the Aboriginal peoples that thrived in the community, and Kai didn't know anything about the Aboriginal people when his dad would talk about it, and he was also going to find out about them since the Wolf Leader was friends with the communities' chief.

Kai shut his eyes, knowing there was going to be a big day ahead of him with his friends, and the way might be dangerous, he was ready for it. Even if were to kill him.

* * *

By the time it was 12; 45pm the gang woke up from a much needed sleep, but the dreams weren't relaxing, which was obvious, considering Miyuki frowned and cried in her sleep last night was a nightmare from yesterday's events. Evan didn't have a well sleep either, in fact, he never slept at all and was on the verge of suicide again since the sun was rising, and he was prepared to die in the sunlight. Thankfully to his avail he's still alive and well. Kai and Hiro had somewhat of a restful sleep, and both took turns waking up and nodding to one another.

Jin slept like the dead and was used to situations like this, and beside him was Kimiko and Sam both sleeping like the dead also, but both also had the nightmares Miyuki had.

"Morning!" Kai said as Miyuki woke from his lap.

"Good morning!" she said with a smile. Looking at Kai at how his facial features seemed sculpted by angels up above and getting lost in his beauty. She then sat up in a blind panic when she blurted; "The Vampire!"

Kai patted her on the back calming her down and she finally remembered everything of what happened so far. "It's ok, we're all here." He said in a soothing tone.

Miyuki settled some as she adjusted her seating position and leaned on Kai's shoulder. "Are we almost in Russia?" she asked.

Kai looked ahead of him in the direction the ship was going, and saw a patch of green and grey; it looked like a fishing town in the distance. "We're almost there." He said.

Miyuki got up as she stretched her body and seeing the others up and ready for the ship to arrive and dock, she felt her stomach growl. They haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch at school. "I'm hungry." She said, holding her stomach in response.

"Want Sushi?" asked Kai, "I smell them serving it somewhere."

"No," she lied, "It's alright, and we'll find something once we dock."

Kai frowned, getting up and letting out a yawn with a big stretch; "You got the money?" Miyuki reached in her pocket to feel if she had any leftover yen, but to her dismay, they were empty. She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hiro or the others have some money." Kai reassured her.

* * *

After docking in Vladivostok, broke and hungry, the gang rejoiced to simply "Borrowing" food from the stands while the owners were occupied with their customers. Vladivostok was a small fishing town, and there was a railway which ran through there, but weren't sure if it still ran, then again it was still running since they heard the train whistle in the distance.

"Still hungry?" Kai asked teasingly, holding Miyuki hand in hand as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Darn right I am." She said, the sound of her stomach sounding more loudly than it was a while ago.

"I've got it!" Hiro said as he walked by a crowded fishing stand with some already prepared seafood out on the stand while Jin walked up to the stand owner and started a fake conversation with him, and Hiro took this opportunity to grab as much containers of food and dash away with his Wolf speed.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian, my mistake." Jin said, the stand owner turned away as Jin nodded at Hiro hiding in a blind spot.

* * *

After a while of hiding behind an abandoned building, Miyuki, Kimiko, Sam and Jin snacked on some raw sea food and found it rather dull yet tasteful, but then they had to deal with the fish breathe after they calmed their stomachs. "Better?" Kai asked, maybe munching on two little bites.

Miyuki nodded her head, "Yeah, for now."

Evan spit out the fish, frowning in distaste, "I think I need human blood," he said, "I used to eat fish like crazy, but now . . ." he shrugged.

Kai got up, looking around to see if another train was coming their way, and just as he though there was one in the distance. Kai turned back to the group as he cleared his throat getting their attention; "Ok," he said, "Who's ready to go train hopping?"

* * *

Miyuki was on Kai's back, "Are you sure about this?!" she shouted through the sound of the train engine. She wasn't sure about the idea and was almost looking like she was in a panic mode.

"Yes!" he replied back.

Kimiko was with Hiro and Evan, Sam and Jin didn't take long to go and fly in an empty cargo car, not long Kai and Hiro ran and quickly speed up with Wolf's speed, taking no effort to get on. It was like jumping on a moving skateboard. "We're on!?" she exclaimed.

Kai laughed as he smiled at her, "It's just that easy!" he said.

Letting her down gently as she crawled on her knees to the side near Sam, Evan and Jin where, and looked as though she was about to have an episode. "You ok?" Jin asked.

Kai walked and sat beside her. "You know how people get car sick?" she asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Well I only get train sick," she said turning red, "I haven't ridden a train ever since I accidently got lost in the subway tunnel in Shinigawa. Not even for a field trip."

Kai rubbed her back to keep her sickness at bay, "It's ok," he said, "when was this anyway?"

Miyuki looked up at him while her face began to turn green; "When I was eight, and it was in the middle of the rush hour."

Kai gave her a look of calm, and remembering being on the verge of puking sick when he was a pup, his mother always talked to him in a calm and soothing voice whenever he was about to lose his stomach on the floor. "Don't worry," he said, "It'll pass, and I'm sure you've gotten a little phobia after being separated from your parents like that, but I guarantee you won't get lost from us. Not from Hiro, Kimiko nor me. I'm right here and holding your hand and everything's going to be alright and-"

Miyuki leaned over.

"-and now; you're puking on my foot." Kai looked up with a tight grin, turning green himself, and feeling his lunch coming up his stomach due to the stench of raw fish and expired food from yesterday.

* * *

After the gross scene of barfing and smelly vomit, Kai and Miyuki have been banned to the other side of the car while the other gang stayed far back at their side of the car keeping away from the smell and sight. Hiro and Kimiko came in the car after missing for five minutes. "Where have you two been?" Kai asked.

Hiro looked at Kimiko like she done something unspeakable; "She had to pee! It took us almost forever to get here!"

"Oh." Said Kai.

Hiro squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose at a foul odor, and gagged in response; "God, what died in here?!"

Evan, Sam and Jin pointed at the two smelly barfed-on lovebirds at the other end of the train car. "They did!" Evan joked.

"She barfed on him." Said Sam.

Hiro looked at him like a strict parent and tapped his foot. "We're on the road and you don't have a second change of clothes?" Kai shook his head.

"I got two pairs of clothes in my back pack, but we need to wash this stench off, _then _we can change into the second pair." Said Kai.

Hiro looked at Kai's backpack and picked it up, and dropped it with the other three and kept it in safe keeping, more likely keeping it safe from the vomit smell.

"I better not find you going through there!" Kai said teasingly.

Hiro pretended to rummage through it as a joke; "Oh! What you gonna do now, pup?"

Kai smiled playfully; "Pup?" he said, "Don't make me come over there and smell you up, pooch." Kai teased.

"It's on." Hiro said, just as they were about to start play talking, a strong wind blew towards them, and it was freezing cold. About subzero temperature it was at.

Kai took this as an opportunity to let himself and Miyuki air out the smell of vomit, and Miyuki wasn't sure but the smell was about to make her throw up again. Miyuki looked down at the ground as the train was coming up to a bridge, and she felt like puking again and tried to fight the pressure from building up in her throat.

From the bottom, Kai could almost see white flakes blowing in the distance, and dark grey clouds coming from the north. It was going to snow. Although it was in the middle of November, it was about time for it to fall and probably it was due that they were heading north, and it was going starting to snow.

The colder it got, the more snow there started to fall. Minutes passed by and later hours crept slowly. The longer the train ride had gotten, the colder it was for Miyuki, Sam and Kimiko. However, Evan and the wolves felt nothing but barley a touch of the chills, and Kai was already aired out and the smell of vomit dissipated somewhat. Kai took off his vomit covered shoe and pulled out an iron nail that was sticking out from the floorboards, then started chipping off the half frozen vomit and brushed off the frozen pieces out of the cabin.

"Hiro," Kai called out to him. Hiro was scrunched up against the corner with his arms folded and his eyes closed, and looked up in Kai's direction, "Toss me my backpack." Hiro grabbed the backpack and threw it in Kai's direction, and he cached it in a swift move then began fumbling around for a shirt or a sweater in there. "Here." He said tossing a clean sweater and an extra shirt to Miyuki.

Miyuki took her shirt off and was jumped by the freezing cold air, her body quickly began shivering from the freezing cold and quickly put the white T-shirt on, which was a little baggy on her, and then the black zipper sweater. Kai didn't have any long pants, but he only packed his summer clothes, then though he had to do something out of the ordinary. Kai unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down; "Wear my pants!" he said.

"What?" she said in shock. For some random reason, she only thought of getting into his pants someday after their future wedding, but she never thought she would literally be getting in his pants, until now.

"Do you want to freeze?" he said.

Miyuki shook her head as she took his pants, but Kai pulled out his black and white shorts, and slid them on. He was sure he was going to be ok in the cold winter coming. Kai took off his green school uniform jacket off and gave it to Sam, he would've given it to Kimiko but Hiro already gave it to her, and so did his pants. Kai frowned at him holding his legs close. Tossing Hiro another pair of shorts, denim stone wash jeans they were.

Kai pulled out a sleeveless vest and put it over his white button down shirt, his red tie still hanging on, and put the black vest on. Then he zipped up his backpack as he remembered his small packets of food and water. Then going through the second zipper in the front; "I forgot about these!" he said, pulling out a few packs of cheese and crackers, brownies and bottled water, and thankfully just enough for them to share and last for a while until they find a place in another town to find food.

* * *

After downing down the cheese and crackers, and brownies, they kept their water bottles half filled, and some of them fell asleep slowly. Until it was only Kai who was sleeping, Kai glanced out into the snowy sky. Not believing it was only summer weather when he was in Tokyo yesterday, and now he was in freezing cold winter weather tonight. He couldn't believe how far he had gotten so far in only a day and half a night and little number of hours of constantly being on the run. He was breaking some record, if anyone made it that far in the world.

Gazing at the snow flying in the dark distance, the sun already set a little early because it was that time of year and also where the clouds were thick with falling snow, a forty below winter now. He constantly stared at the falling snow as he then started hypnotizing himself to sleep by trying to see shapes and figures in the snow. He then saw a man dancing and doing the Tango with a woman, and then the snow blew making it look like a horse riding in the sky, almost like the song; "Ghost Rider in the Sky" as then the snow assembled into a young boy.

Kai glanced at it again. A boy.

His brother.

Kai thought he was losing his head when he felt himself drift away, and seeing Shimizu walk up to him, and smile and wave at him, it was almost as if he could hear him say; "Hey, brother!"

(_I knew it! I'm going crazy! Maybe it's that fish?_) He thought. Then he jolted. He was dreaming, but he didn't know he had fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he knew he was somehow over tired. They were all over tired; they've been running from a dangerous Vampire and Kai was trying to keep his father's locket a secret. He was afraid to lose it, but yet in all the swift movements he was doing while dodging blades, fangs and claws, even so much other strange stuff.

Kai shifted his seating position and slept on Miyuki's shoulder, feeling her warm body against his, how she smelt like lilies instead of her vomit a while ago. He smiled at the thought, and then let out a small giggle.

In about a few hours or so, they'll be closer to the boarder of China, and a day or two, depending on how fast they're moving, will be landed in Siberia. Probably fighting through another army of Vampires, hopefully passing by the good ones only, but in a way he wanted to go through with the bad ones. He wanted to fight them as badly as ever and show them a lesson or two. At the same time, he wanted to pass by the good and trust worthy Vampires, because he didn't want to put his friends at risk. Hiro, Kimiko, Sam, Evan and Jin were his only best friends he could ever have, and Miyuki was the only one he would die for. They were becoming his family to him, and it's only being two days now since they've all met.

Kai yet began to wonder if there was going to be other people he was going to meet and befriends with on the way. Not knowing who he was going to meet was quite questioning to him, and he's been grateful for meeting Hiro and the gang. To be honest he'd be quite clouded in his thoughts and mission without them here. He's thankful for having his friends there with him in this time of need. Thankful for falling in love with Miyuki.

He whispered in her ear; "I love you."


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 9**

Sweet Dreams

Drifting in to a deep sleep; Kai felt like he was flying, and not the ordinary flying like Evan does now, but the kind of flying like you would expect from dreaming. In this dream in particular, Kai was hand in hand with Evan and Hiro, and they were flying over to the top of large grey building with what looked like a sharp point on the very top, and then Evan dropped both of them as close as he could. There was something there, and it was very important Kai would get to the top and do something, but he didn't know what it was.

Then Kai saw Nova hovering to the top, shouting something to him, and all he felt was anger, and then started chasing him up the top of the building as he Hiro climbed and climbed up high.

In an instant, Kai's dream blurred to him and Nova, holding Kai by the neck, bringing him higher and higher to the point where the building was out of sight. Then Kai managed to pull something out from the back of his pocket, but before he could see himself lodge it into Nova's heart, his dream blurred to him and Nova.

This scene was only him and Nova, jumping from treetop to treetop and both not attacking each other, and then he saw himself looking down on a small group traveling in the forest he was in. he could've sworn it was Miyuki, Hiro, Evan and two other boys their age. One with slightly white but tanned skin, his hair was black and spiked up wearing a white T-shirt, and black shorts. The other looked a year younger than the other boy, and his hair shorter but similar to his, wearing a black dress shirt with a white tank top underneath, his black short baggy pants. For some reason, Kai felt big trust for these two other boys, and he felt like he knew them.

His dream continued to fade onto other different scenes, and he had at least seven binders labeled with something he knew he wrote himself, but he knew they were written by him, Hiro and someone else.

The next was he, Evan, Hiro and two other boys, like the ones he saw, running along a coastal run, and running through a bunch of trees in front of him, then coming out as he and the group stopped dead in their tracks. Kai noticed he was looking at a Volcano which stood in front of the setting sun, and the Volcanic Island was surrounded by some invisible cloud of what seemed to be ash, smoke or water vapor.

In the next part of his dream, he saw himself holding up a map and looking over as he saw a city, which looked like a city of Ice. Then three more times, a City of Water, Fire and Earth. Then in a corridor where he, Miyuki, Hiro, Sam, Evan, and another person, same of the other two he saw a while ago, and strangely seeing Nova there too. All seven of them were holding pieces of what seemed to be black shiny armor; a helmet, shoulder pads, body armor, leggings, boots, a black-silver sword and a black metal shield with a gold crest in the front of a dragon.

His dream kept fading to all sorts of mixed variations that they all didn't make any sense to him, and for one example seeing a glimpse of a young boy about the age his brother would've been, looking similar to Kai.

This next one was one he focused on more, and this was one seemed very special to him, this next dream was one about him and Miyuki on a train, bound to somewhere like they were now, holding each other hand in hand. Telling each other how much they loved one another. Kai loved this part of the dream, except from the others he had a while ago, some of them freaked him out and angered him. This dream, he wanted this to last forever.

* * *

Kai woke up abruptly. The train whistle blared through the thick snowy air scaring the hell out of him and the gang, and it appeared they were a kilometer away from the border. Kai heard of electrical fences, and so he didn't want to risk the idea of going through the border check points, only thinking of something rash in mind.

"There is China." Kai said, pointing over the metal chain fence.

Miyuki stood up, trying to keep her balance while the train came to a full stop; "Over that thing!?" she said, noticing the electric volt sign on it, "When we go over that thing, we'll be toasty and crispy, and wind up as dinner!"

Kai looked at her as he calmed her down, "Don't worry! Hiro, Evan and I got it covered!"

Oh, they got it covered alright! Same routine; Miyuki on Kai's back piggyback style, same with Hiro and Kimiko, and Evan took hold of Sam and Jin. It was another piece of cake going through that fence, but they got a little bit of unwanted attention and shaking off the guards so easily they made it near a small haven.

A small flat piece of land with a steep hill to the front left of it, and from a long distance away, a long set of train tracks coming from the right and making a smooth turn going up, which was north ward. But the tracks were lifeless, and so the group decided to stay at the little safe haven for a while and take a break, also wait to see a train pass by.

It was going to be a long night of waiting.


	11. The Mysterious Traveller

**Chapter 10**

The Mysterious Traveller

The snow began deepen by one foot, but that was only under their canopy of trees above them, and the outside of the little canopy was about two feet of snow. It's been an hour since nothing moved along the train track, which was still visible from the snow, and the small gang of seven did nothing but play a game of "Pass the Snowball without Dropping It." The game lasted for five minutes until Kai was the one who dropped it, and the more they dropped it, the bigger the snow ball would get, and the farther away they'd be to catch it.

"Damn it!" Kai cursed at himself for dropping the snowball, "I almost had it!" he whined.

"Don't fret yourself just yet, pup." Hiro teased.

Kai smiled back at Hiro, "Pup?"

"Yeah, pup." He said again, big smile creased over his face.

"Now, now, pipe it down children!" Evan said jokingly, "Let's not fight over a ball of snow now."

"_Children?!_" both Wolves exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sam called, holding a bigger snowball in his hand, "Are we going to continue or what?" he said.

The girls seemed to laugh and Jin had a wide smile on his face, then he turned his head when he thought he heard a whistle sound in the distance. Kai and Hiro were suddenly in a small snowball fight, and Jin was the only one not participating in the little fun fight, everyone was throwing snowballs in multiple directions and Jin was really surprised at how far it escalated so quickly. "What the-?" A snow ball hit Jin in the face, "Oh that's it!" he said as he seen a little white pile of snow, and used all his force and kicked the pile making a huge cloud of snow covering most of the gang. Jin let out a laugh, and then it deepened into a hysterical one, he was enjoying himself.

"It's on!" Hiro gave a little war-cry, armed with a snowball in one hand. The girls took cover behind a snow-top covered boulder, armed with their snowballs.

"Ready?" Kimiko asked her sister.

Miyuki with an evil smirk on her face, "Oh yeah!" she said, both smiled and let out war cries as they threw snowballs.

Evan hid in the treetops as he had his arsenal of ready snowballs and launched them all in random directions, hitting Kai as he his him square in the face. "Damn you Vampire!" he said. Kai throwing another snowball in Evan's direction, but then fell back down from the air as it splat on Kai's face. The gang saw this epic fail as they all burst out laughing in hysterics, "Damn." Kai muttered, the failed snowball melting on his face.

This was lived for a while when the sound of a train whistle whaled through the thick snowy air. All exchanging glances with one another, and then I was heard again. The gang went to investigate as they all saw a long cargo train coming from the right side going in the direction they wanted to go. It was a luck shot that this train was going that way.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed, "Alright Miyuki, get on!" he said kneeling down as she got on his back, "Hope you can keep up with me, four eyes!" Kai teased.

Hiro took the Wolf and smiled at his friendly game competition; "Four eyes!?" he exclaimed, "Oh no! You're not getting away from me that easily, pup!" Hiro let Kimiko jump on his back as he sped down the hill.

Evan grabbed a hold of Sam and Jin and gave out a sigh, "I bet you Kai's going to get there before Hiro."

"You're on!" said Jin.

So the bet was on and so was the race. Hiro was catching up to Kai, but he wasn't going to let him pass so easily. "Now!" Kai said to Miyuki as she held a secret snowball and tossed it to the side of her as it hit Hiro on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he whined, "No fair!"

"Who said this race was fair?" Kai retorted back, laughing as he used all his might to run to the open side of the train. The only one open was the third car with boxes and crates piled around the train-car, not much though, but just a few.

Evan managed to fly in with ease; "Who said it was only you two?" he roared in excitement. Sam and Jin laughed wildly at the two wolves. So the winners were Evan, Jin and Sam. Kai managed to jump in the train car and helped Hiro in as the girls got off their backs, Evan feeling a very strong and proud victory of winning a race; "Ha! I beat you!" he said pointing at the two wolves with a huge smile on his face.

"Congrats!" they both said.

* * *

So the time went on, and the train ride put Miyuki to sleep and with no sign of vomiting, Kai was sure it was the fish the first time. All in all, he watched her sleep soundly as the others both turned into the night as well. Hiro and Kimiko slept side by side, holding her in his arms, both snoring. Jin was sleeping with his back in the two corners of the wall and the crate. Sam slept on his school jacket, and Evan slept on top of the crates as he unbuttoned his black dress short exposing his white tank top underneath, the snow melting off of his black stonewashed Jeans.

Kai was probably the only one still awake like always, and was thinking too hard again, thinking at how far he made it, and how he met his friends. Meeting Miyuki in school with her sister, then meeting Sam for the first time fighting a bully, and Hiro joins in after in the little brawl. Then came Jin after the Vampire attack after the earthquake back in Japan. Then after that; meeting Evan after a sudden mix of confusions on the road.

Kai began to wonder who else he might be meeting next. Maybe someone like him? The odds were still against him. It was pretty hard to predict when he was going to meet someone or who it was going to be.

Just when he was thinking about that; Kai heard something rustle in the snow outside through the moving train and the tracks below, so he poked his head out from the side, peered left to right and then he saw someone running in his direction. Kai blinked twice to see if his sleepiness was playing with him, but it turns out there really was someone out there.

"_Hey_!" The person called out while running. It was hard to see in the dark to who it was, then until he gotten more closer as Kai felt a familiar vibe of some sort of energy to his presence; _"Can you help me on_?" he called out.

Kai got on his hands and knees and held onto the rim of the train with one hand and waved out to him; "Over here!" he called out.

The person gained more speed than the train and latched onto Kai's hand, outstretched for the stranger, and pulling him aboard the train; "Thanks!" he said taking off his black winter jacket, fur on the collar of the hood, his dark-blue stonewashed jeans soaked from the snow, "I never thought I'd catch myself a break!" he gasped out of breath. His black hiker boots completely soaked, his black sleeveless shirt was untouched by the snow, since he had his jacket open.

"How far did you come from?" Kai asked.

The person, about Kai's age, brushed a hand through his black hair which was frozen from his sweat, "All the way from China." He said.

Kai was astonished; making it this far was big for this young traveler. "China!" Kai exclaimed, "Where from exactly?"

"A little village hidden in the woods on an island . . . or so to say, it's called Shina Village." Said the stranger, "Oh, look at me babble on, I'm Yosuke Hayashi." He said holding out his hand.

Kai shook his hand; "Kai Takahashi." He introduced himself.

Yosuke had a look of shock, and a pure look of relief. "The Kai Takahashi?" Yosuke asked in complete wonderment, "The one who stood up against Nova Ivanov?"

Kai frowned and then smiled as he thought it was kind of weird to be meeting someone who knew who he was; "Yeah," he said, "That's me."

Yosuke gave a big sigh of relief; "Oh god!" he exclaimed, "You have no idea how much you inspire me!"

(_What?!_) Kai thought. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" he said, "When the word got out and reached the village . . ." Yosuke trailed off. He seemed to be distracted by something.

"You alright?" Kai asked.

Yosuke snapped out of his thoughts as he gave Kai an apologetic glance, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry," he said, "It's just . . . after the my village heard of your heroic stand against Nova, my village was attacked by him. No one got out alive except me. When the village was being attacked, I played dead the entire time, which worked, but I had to lay there playing dead while listening to the screams of anguish from my people." Yosuke explained.

"So you're a Wolf?" Kai asked.

Yosuke looked at Kai as he nodded; "Yep," he said, "I'm the last of the Shina Village." He said, looking down dismally at the passing ground.

Kai looked at him with the same look he gave Hiro when he discovered he was a Wolf; "So you want to join the group?" he asked.

Yosuke looked up with a forming smile; "That was the reason why I came." He said.

Kai held out a hand; "Welcome to the Pack, brother."

Yosuke took Kai's hand; "Thank you!" he said.


	12. The Wolf's Kiss

**Chapter 11**

The Wolf's Kiss

The next morning came slow, and they were beginning to get farther in the north in China, and were getting closer to the other side of Russia, and this time in Siberia. The reason why they were getting closer to Siberia was because of the shirt part of China that reached into Russia, and it was close enough for Yosuke to manage to reach them.

Speaking of Yosuke; when the rest of the gang woke up, Yosuke was properly introduced. Hiro took a liking to him. Sam instantly became best friends with him already. Jin supplied him with a sword, but already had his trusty sword with him, then supplied him with a dagger. The girls felt more at ease with their new friend, and Evan felt good that he won't have to carry two people at the same time now.

"At least you were brave enough to play dead; for sure I wouldn't have been able to pull that off if I was in that situation." Sam said in certainty.

"Try getting knocked out after getting out of the village gate; it's like a movie cutting between scenes." Said Kai.

"Did you manage to kill a few Vampires with that sword?" Jin asked.

Yosuke nodded. "Then I stupidly hit my head on the bell in the center of town, I don't know why they didn't build a bell tower for that thing, but if it wasn't for hitting my head on that bell I would've been dead too."

"Can you tell us about your Village?" Hiro asked.

Yosuke seemed distracted again, then began to talk about what Shina Village was like, the same time fighting the threatening tears; "Shina Village was a special kind of Village. It existed on an island in the middle of a lake. Only access to it was on one side and that was from the south, and there was a big red enchanted arch in the front, that arch acted as a gate, a gate that only Shina Village would appear within the canopy of trees surrounding village. If you go through the side not going through the gate, there's no way you can enter the village.

"Anyway; Shina Village thrives at the top of very long stairs at the top of the island, and that island is very huge in the middle of that giant lake. In the daytime; Shina Village looked ever as beautiful mixed in with the green trees, Cherry Blossoms, and some of the tall and short buildings mainly constructed from Bamboo and other modern materials. Also the nice dirt road that went between the streets up to the tiled stone walks paths around the houses perimeters.

"Oh, at night; Shina Village was famous for its midnight blue skies. And the streets and street corners decorated with the glowing lanterns with the writing on each one, also the smell of food sweeping the central part of the Village. Even the starry skies were the big attraction on the look-out point that had a good vantage point over the whole village."

Most of the gang were sitting in a daze just thinking about Shina Village. Kai even daydreamed of it; it was looking like a paradise in his mind.

"But too bad Nova burned it to the ground though." Yosuke interrupted their thought bubbles. _POOF!_ At least that's what it looked like anyways.

"Darn." Kai muttered lowly.

"I know, you guys must be thinking _it sounds like paradise_! But of course Shina Village was a paradise! Even tourists were allowed to visit!"

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Yeah! The hotel was the only tallest building with a windmill on top to power the inside, and of course all houses had their own windmills."

"That's nice." Said Sam.

Kai looked at Yosuke as he had this one burning question; "By the way . . ." he said, "Did we ever meet somewhere before?"

Yosuke looked at him, thinking if he did or not, "No," he said, "This is the first time I'm meeting you and your friends."

Kai furrowed his brow, "I thought I did . . ." then he trailed off, and remembering his dream he had two nights ago before crossing the border. It was him he saw in his dream. "Nah, it was probably my imagination." He said. That was _some_ imagination he had alright, but it was only a strange coincidental dream.

"Maybe," Said Yosuke, "I sure am glad to be here with you guys."

* * *

At the other end of the tracks; a long bridge was fast approaching and there seemed to be nothing wrong with it, but nothing except there was a shelf of ice breaking off from the side of the bridge. It was only a few feet away for it to break, then surely it would hit the supports from underneath and cause the whole bridge to collapse completely.

The ice broke from its shelf as it tumbled a long way down as it bounced off a rock below and crashed into the supports, and due to the supports being frozen solid by ice, the friction and momentum of the crashing ice was enough for the damage to spread.

The train was coming much closer, and the vibrations from the train caused the damage reach high and split a rail upright, and some of the supports collapsed away as a section of the rails plummeted down the icy water below.

* * *

The train whistle blew a warning as it cached the attention of the gang. Kai and Yosuke were the first two to look ahead as they saw the bridge up ahead collapsing, in an instant, Kai panicked as he yelled for them to jump. But it was too late.

Yosuke, Jin, Kimiko and Hiro were lucky to jump out in time, but when Kai, Miyuki, Evan and Sam could jump off, the train hit broken rail sending then flying back into the train. Crates fell and smashed. The loud piercing sound of metal scraping on the broken rails, and then the steam engine was the first to fall down between the broken tracks. Then the rest of the train cars began to plummet down hitting every support beam making such a great crashing noise.

Evan was tossed out mid-fall of the train car as he hit the frozen ice river hard, and an excruciating sound of bones crunching emanated from his entire body, choking up blood, and gasping frantically the same time while choking on his blood. The train car he was thrown from crashed as it broke into two parts. Sam was crushed from his chest by a crate which severed his spinal column; he began to bleed internally, and was paralyzed from the waist down. Kai and Miyuki however survived with cuts and gashes with bumps and bruises, she was black and blue, and he was only covered in slivers. Not only that, Kai's jaws was locked onto her neck, his fangs exposed and implanted in her neck.

"_Miyuki_!" Kimiko shrieked.

Hiro held onto his lover as he calmed her; "Stay here! I'm going down to go see if they're-"

"No!"

"Kimi, it's too damn dangerous!" Hiro scolded her. Kimiko stood her ground, biting down on her nails. "Jin! Get on my back, we're going down!" Hiro said as Jin jumped on his back.

Hiro and Yosuke both jumped down on every sturdy rock, snow and non-icy-patched piece of land. Slowly making it down to their friend's aid; Jin jumped off of Hiro's back as he went straight to Kai and Miyuki. Yosuke went to check on Sam who was pinned to the wall by a crate, the smell of blood attacking his nose, and quickly pulled the crate away from Sam. Hiro ran by Evan's side as he was coughing and choking out blood, and also having the wind knocked out of him gasping for air, Evan knew he was not going to make it. "Hang in there, buddy!" Hiro said. Calming him down as his blood poured out from his mouth like a crimson fountain.

Jin tried his best to pry Kai's mouth away from Miyuki's neck, but he was latched on her like a vice. She was becoming colorless now. Jin had no choice but to yank Kai away from her as a small piece of her neck tore right off, and blood oozed out from her vein, then quickly putting pressure on her neck to stop the flow of blood.

Sam was worse; the crate squished him so much, his ribs were broken and was poking out of his sides with blood gushing out from the open wounds, and was drifting in and out of his sanity until he passed unconscious. Yosuke cringed at the sight of how flat he was and that his ribs were all sticking out of the sides.

Evan had a tear rolling down his right eye, looking at Hiro as he kept gasping and choking on his blood, his eyes saying 'help me.' But what was Hiro supposed to do? "Evan? Don't die on me! Please, we need you here!" Hiro cried. Evan clutched onto Hiro's sleeve tightly is his fear of death.

Kai awakened as he staggered to his feet. Seeing Miyuki now colorless and covered in blood. "Miyuki!" he cried.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but I had to pry your mouth away from her neck!" Jin explained, "I've got her, but go and help Hiro." He said. Kai looked at Hiro, he was really panicking.

Walking over to Evan's side, Kai wanted to cry even more, seeing Evan look at him in that state. His eyes began to role in the back of his head. "No! Evan!" Hiro cried.

"Move it!" Kai ordered. Hiro jumped back out of Kai's was as he knelt down beside Evan, "Go and help the others!" Kai said calmly to Hiro, then looking back at Evan; he wasn't going to lose a friend today. Only one idea came into mind, but Kai knew he never tried it before.

"Kai, think about this . . ." Hiro said in concern, "None of us every tried this before-"

"Shut up, Hiro!" Kai barked out of panic, "I know what I'm doing." Kai leaned his head forwards as he sank his Wolf fangs into Evan's neck and injected his own venom, and hoping it would save his friend. Suddenly, Evan's blood splashed onto Kai's tongue, and Kai's eyes shot wide open and then began to glow iridescent blue from the taste of blood. Evan's too began glowing bright crimson red. Kai tried to fight the urge to suck him dry, trying to tame the beast that lurked within him, and let go as he fully injected his venom to save his friend.

Kai pulled himself back forcefully and threw himself in the corner crashing into the snow, twitching and jerking his body like a deranged person, the same time screaming in agony from keeping himself from going crazy.

Hiro stood back and watched Kai suffer from his mental fight. Looking at Miyuki as Jin tried to sustain her massive blood loss, and at Sam as Yosuke was on the verge from passing out at the horrid sight of his destroyed ribcage. Hiro was going to help Sam as he was the worst critical condition aside from Evan and Miyuki, but someone put a hand on his shoulder.

It was Kai; his eyes were still glowing iridescent blue as his pupils were fully dilated, "Let me help him." He said weakly yet strongly while taming his wild side.

"But, Kai, you barely-"

"Not another word, Hiro. I can do this!" Kai said with a bit more strength in his voice.

Sam's pulse was getting weaker and faint by the second, any minute he'd be dead, but Kai was going to see to it his friend wasn't going to die on him, even in such calamity, "Kai?" Yosuke said in a frightened voice, "You Ok?"

Kai walked passed him; "Yeah," he said, "Of course I am, are you crazy?" he then knelt down and leaned towards Sam's fading pulsing neck as Kai sunk his fangs in them. Injecting more venom while Sam's blood splashed on his tongue; Kai tried fighting and rejecting the thought of the taste of blood, but the feeling was like a sour taste in the back of his throat trying to reject the taste of blood.

Injecting his venom into Sam's body was easier than Evan's, and yet there was a difference between Human blood and Vampire blood, then he pulled back spitting out Sam's remaining blood from his tongue. The feeling was so bad Kai was crying in tears from the taste of his own venom which leaked onto his throat; luckily if a Wolf or Vampire were to swallow their on venom wouldn't affect them at all.

Kai left Sam to heal, but the same time would have to endure the pain of turning, and walked over to his girlfriend's side. Miyuki was unconscious, but wasn't going to have long to live her too, and with the last bit of strength in him left, Kai bit down on her open wound, instantly the taste of her blood got to him, and instead of injecting he found himself sucking her blood like a hungry animal. "Kai, stop it!" Jin shouted, staying strong, "She's dying, remember who you are! You love her so much! Don't take that away from yourself!" Jin tried.

"Kai, stop it! You're killing her!" Yosuke yelled.

Kai realized the damage and pulled back, not a single drop of blood coming from her open wound, he was gasping and sobbing uncontrollably now; "Oh my god!" he cried, "I'm so sorry, Miyuki, I'm so sorry!"

Hiro had a few tears running down his face, and broke out into a run and dropped to his knees beside Miyuki and bit a fresh bite and injected his venom into her system. Kai stood back, still on his knees; tear stained his cheeks and eyes, he watched his friend inject his venom furiously, ensuring the survival of his girlfriend. Kai's head was rushing from the amount of blood he consumed, and from the dizziness, he fell on his left side where his head rested on the freezing ice and snow. His vision slowly blurring out, the last thing he saw was Hiro jerking his head backwards, and hearing the fading sound of Hiro's agonizing scream. Then Kai's vision was completely blurred out.

He was unconscious.


	13. Cross Country Separation

**Chapter 12**

Cross Country Separation

Kai came conscious after he had been awakened by the sound of wood breaking. His body being pulled on some sort of structure, but his head was spinning out of control; he was week to pull his body up and was engulfed in a feeling of tiredness and sleep. He only had enough strength to open his eyes and just watch the sky and breathe slowly.

The sky was turning grey, it must be going on four or later and maybe early, but Hiro knew it was almost dark. After a long while of exercising his brain for a while, Hiro had enough energy to move his head to the left and right, and saw someone he knew; pulling him and a few other people on a quick makeshift sled, from the broken pieces of wood back at the train crash. Until he finally remembered where he was, and thankfully who he was, it was Yosuke pulling the sled. And on the sled with him was Miyuki, Kai, Sam and Evan. From his point of view, above his head he saw Jin and Kimiko walking through the snow, and snow falling hard, but it didn't bother Hiro.

Yosuke took turns with Jin in pulling the sled, but it was hard work for him since being a human to pull five bodies, and Yosuke being a Wolf to have great superhuman strength to be able to pull a something as heavy as a car up with ease, but not like Superman, they only can lift a car the way a human would move a heavy flat screen TV.

"We're close to Siberia, aren't we?" said Kimiko. Jin nodded his head, sword out of his sheer and in hand, ready for a Vampire welcome. Kimiko looked at Hiro as he opened his eyes once more, the first he closed them so he could rest for a bit knowing he was safe with his friend on guard; "Hiro's awake!" she gasped.

Yosuke stopped pulling the sled and drew his breathe as he looked behind, Jin looked down at his side as Hiro slowly tumbled off the sled, and staggered to his feet trying to maintain his balance. Then when he was standing, more like slouching; Hiro was rocking back and forth maintaining his balance. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three hours." Kimiko said as she walked through the snow, up high to their shins, and gave him a hug. She appeared to be sobbing silently, then pulled away and looked at Hiro in his dark brown eyes; "You saved my sister . . ." she said, letting a tear fall down, "I love you for that, Hiro Mizuhara." She said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know I'll do anything for you, baby." he uttered softly. She smiled in response.

Before they could entwine in another kiss, Evan awoken in a gasping state, his blood dried on his face and mouth, and reached into his neck, but there was something different about him now. His eyes glowed iridescent violet purple.

His eyes were very different in determining if he was Wolf or Vampire; assuming that only Vampire's eyes glow iridescent Red, while Wolves only glow iridescent Blue, Evan's, however, seemed to have been a mixture of both. Jin and Yosuke unknowingly came up with an individual thought that; Evan was now a mixture of a half-Wolf and a half-Vampire. They were right on that.

Evan looked at them after he caught his breathe, and choked off and on, and asked the same question as Hiro; "How long was I-"

"Three hours," Hiro said, "I just woke up too." He said.

"Oh," he said in a dumbfounded way, "I think when I was thrown off from the crash, ii broke my ribs, which some of the bones were launched scraping my heart, I'm sure of it." He said.

Yosuke shook his head; "No, when you fell, your internal organs were seriously damaged that you spat out blood, even your lungs were punctured during that fall. Thankfully Kai saved your life and turned you into a-"

"_Half breed_." Both Jin and Yosuke said.

Evan looked at them in complete confusion and dizziness; "What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh I get it!" Hiro said.

"Yeah," Jin said looking at Hiro then back and Evan, "A Half-Vampire-"

"And Half-Wolf!" Yosuke finished.

Evan stood in complete silence for a second, and by the time it fully processed in his mind, he nodded his head and said; "OH!" he exadurated, "But let's see if I can still fly!" he said as he concentrated on his energy as he levitated off the ground, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I can still fly!" he said laughing in delight.

* * *

After a while of walking again, Hiro was pulling the sled while Yosuke had his own sword ready at the hand, Kai, Sam and Miyuki were still unconscious. The snow was beginning to fall lightly, and calm. Things were going through Hiro's mind, and the main thing that was bugging him was that Sam and Miyuki were new Wolves, and he wondered if having an uncontrolled hunger might pose as a threat against Kimiko, but yet he thought if Evan had no feeling of hunger when he was first turned; then Sam and Miyuki won't have that feeling of hunger.

"Guys," but Hiro had to take a chance, "We have to split up."

"What?" Evan said.

"Why?" Kimiko exclaimed.

Jin and Yosuke turned back and looked at Hiro, and he was sure about his decision, "Sam and Miyuki are Wolves now, and I'm not sure whether or not they'll be hungry and might not be able control it, that's why we got to split."

"Well, who's going with whom?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm going to have to need all the help I can get, so I was thinking if Jin might be able to split with you so-"

"No, I'm not leaving!" Kimiko said firmly, "I'm not going to lose you or my sister not knowing what lies ahead-"

"Kimi, if you stay, I'm not sure whether if Miyuki or Sam can control their hunger. No Wolf has ever turned a human for the last thousand years!" Hiro explained, Kimiko was about to say something back, but she found herself in a rut when Hiro mentioned the hunger part, and not to mention the satiation they were in at the moment.

"Kimiko, I promise you will be safe with me, I'll protect you." Jin said, understanding that the situation is critical, yet undetermined; "When should we meet again? And where?" he asked.

Hiro dug in Kai's backpack, since he was holding it for him until he'd wake up, and retrieved the world atlas; thankfully they were going to keep the book with them for the whole trip. Hiro flipped around Russia and in the atlas, Siberia was marked as 'Sibirskiy' and was the only word they knew as Siberia. "Moscow." Said Hiro.

Jin looked at the atlas, Moscow was marked as; "Moskva." Jin said out loud, "That sounds familiar." He said as he chuckled.

"Yeah," Said Hiro, "But you guys can go ahead of us, we'll catch up to you, and we'll meet you there in Moscow. Sound alright?"

"Perfect!" Jin said.

"Hiro, can't you at least turn me into a Wolf too?" Kimiko protested.

Hiro looked at her in a state of shock, "Hell no! You saw the way Kai and I were when we saved Miyuki, Sam and Evan, no way in hell I would do that! What would your parents say to that?"

"What are they going to say about Miyuki once they know that their daughter is a Werewolf?" Kimiko retorted.

"I had no choice; it was either, not change her and let her die, or change her and let her live! What was I supposed to do? You said it yourself! _Thank you for saving my sister!_" he said back, Kimiko was trying everything to stay with her lover, but she didn't want to leave him behind, Hiro knew that, but it was his choice; "I love you with all my heart Kimiko, and I promise nothing will ever hurt you, but you got to take this chance before your sister and Sam wake up. I promise I'll never let you go once we meet you in Moscow, baby." he said, holding her in his arms as he gave her a kiss.

"I better see you in Moscow alive with everyone here, Hiro Mizuhara." She said firmly.

"You got nothing to worry about, baby cakes." He said nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you, Hiro." She said.

Both parted ways, seeing her walk away in the distance, Jin by her side with his sword at the ready. They were in Vampire territory now, and so far so good they haven't met a single Vampire yet, but it was a guaranty they'd keep passing by a Vampire for the next few days in Northern Russia.

* * *

It's been five minutes since they've been walking, and Hiro took his time walking, and with Evan pulling the sled this time, he was taking in all the silence around them. The way the light snow is descending from the sky like white confetti, with that blissful glittering shine in them, and the sound of the wind gently brushing by like a soft cooling hand going through your hair. The silent walk had seemed therapeutic, and as Hiro waited for his friends to wake up from the change, he occasionally stared back and forth at his friends.

Kai's eye twitched and it wasn't long until he had woken up feeling a horrible headache. Evan stopped as he looked at Kai sitting up, holding his head like he had the worlds long lasting brain freeze, he stood up from the snow as it subsided; "What happened?" he asked.

Yosuke walked by Kai's side and checked up on him, "How are you feeling?" Yosuke asked.

"Horrible," he grunted, "I felt like I got hit by an Ice Hammer." He said smartly.

"Ouch." Hiro said in sympathy as he furrowed his brow, walking closer to his friends.

"What happened to Miyuki?" Kai asked looking worryingly at her sleeping form.

"She's fine." Said Evan.

"Evan!" He said in a calm happy tone, "You're ok!" he gasped as he gave the Vampire-Wolf a hug.

"Thanks for saving me, man!" Evan said hugging him back, glad that he's still in his second, more like third, chance at life, "I'm still glad to be your friend, Kai."

Kai looked back at him, and occasionally glancing at his friends while he spoke, "I'm glad to have you guys with me on this journey." When Kai double checked the crowd, he knew that Jin and Kimiko weren't in the group, "Hey, where's Jin and Kimiko?"

Hiro's face turned into a down and worried glance at the snow as he spoke; "I sent them ahead of us to go in Moscow. I figured that when Sam and Miyuki would wake up, they won't be able to control their hunger, and when I was thinking about the last time our kind has changed a human, I feared that possibility may be true."

Kai sighed, understanding Hiro's concerns, "I'd do the same thing if that was Miyuki, and I'm not sure if they might have that effect once they awaken, but at least you did the right thing."

Hiro scoffed, "Yeah, some right thing, I didn't think I'd be this crazy worried about her like this!"

"A wise friend of mine once told me, _think before moving_. It's better now than not worrying about and thinking about the consequences later." Yosuke said.

Hiro seemed to be less worried now; she's with Jin in his safe hands. He had nothing to worry about when Yosuke said it, "Thanks."

* * *

Believe it or not, Jin and Kimiko made it as far as a mile away now. They were constantly walking at a steady and quick pace, Kimiko almost out-walking Jin, he practically had to jog to keep up with her; "Can you slow down?" he asked politely.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just clouded with my thoughts."

"It's alright, Kimiko." He said, walking through the snow and trees.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"I'm sure he's alright." Jin reassured her.

"Yeah," she said, looking back at the path she came from, "I just miss him already."


	14. Mission To Moscow

**Chapter 13**

Mission To Moscow

Over the past five hours; Sam and Miyuki had awakened. Hiro was right though, both of them have felt hungry enough to eat two buffets, but luckily their hunger was controlled, and they had no worries of eating their friends if it was uncalled for.

Miyuki found her fond love for the Wolf speed she now possessed. She was having the time of her life just simply running and climbing up and around the tree tops, Karate chopping a tree down from the side like the slash of a sword, which she did try using Kai's sword once, and for her; it was awesome! Even using her new claws to help climb any kind of structure was easy, a bit difficult at first, but she surely mastered her balance on running on a thin path, in this case; a branch, a railing, or even streetlights.

Sam, however, he was having the most time of his life as well. It was mainly his Wolf strength, speed and ability to have the most cutting edge balance and ability to jump higher than two stories worth of buildings, and his cat-like reflexes to dodge enemy attacks. Kai tried his best to throwing base-ball sized rocks at him, and Sam was dodging them like dodge balls.

Kai spent his five hours simply training them in their new forms. Basically showing them the techniques on dodging enemy attacks, a special move he picked up from human martial arts, or so it was; thrust your hand up to the enemies' face and use the other to attack while they try and block and/or dodge the attack. With regular sticks and branches in hand, Kai used his sword, sheer still in place to he won't slice the wood like wonder bread, and soon began sparing with his new Wolf buddies,

Kai knocked Sam's stick-sword from his hand and lightly kicked him down his side, and turning to Miyuki as she soon began swinging in a swift style. Kai trying his best to redirect her moves, so he could knock her stick-sword from her hand, but he had a hard time in doing so, finally she seemed to be in trouble when Kai was feeling himself winning.

Just when it was too good to be true, Miyuki bounced her stick sword off the side of his, she swung using a bit of her new speed and knocked Kai's sword clean out of his hands. Kai looked at his sword land at the side of Hiro as he jumped to the side, "Hey, watch it!" he cried. Kai looked back at her as she had her stick-sword holding him up by the chin, defeated; he smiled.

"Great moves." Kai muttered with a soft smile on his face.

Miyuki, still holding her stick-sword up to his chin, looked at him over her glasses; "Thanks," she said regularly, "I do some choreography fights for my manga and some other stuff too."

Kai snickered at the memory of her comic book; "Oh yeah, we should work on that after everything calms down."

"That better be a promise, Takahashi." She said teasingly, putting down her stick-sword, Kai gently pushed it to the side as he embraced her in a hug, kissing her softly.

"It is." He smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Where is he?" Nova growled.

Julian had dry blood running down the side of his mouth. He was held down by Nova's goons, "Where's who?" Julian asked dumbfound.

"Don't play dumb with me, Parker!" Nova barked, "Takahashi! Where is he?" he hissed.

"How should I know?" Julian said truthfully, "He just tricked me, and he slipped from me. How was I supposed to know?"

"Your creation is palling around with that Wolf, and simply knows who I am now. So you must know by now how far he went."

Julian looked at him, he couldn't believe at how stupid he was. He believed his lie, but fortunately wasn't getting it through his thick skull of his. "I don't know! I'm not a GPS!"

Nova sighed, walking back and forth and thinking at the same time. Then he stopped, snorted at him, and signaled at one of the guards as he came in with Jessica wrapped up in thick silver chains, but the guard was wearing leather gloves so he won't burn from the silver.

"Julian!" she cried.

"Jessica?" he said in shock, "Let her go!" he shouted at Nova.

"No!" Nova said darkly.

"Do it," he growled, "Do it now!"

"Tell me or she dies!" Nova said as he held a silver blade up to her neck. The blade slightly touched her skin as it burned her, she screamed in agony from the burning silver.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted.

Nova took the blade away from her neck as he dragged the blade down her cheek, the non-hot metal cutting into her skin as white smoke emanated from the cuts. It was like cutting her with a burning red-hot knife. Nova looked at Julian again as he seemed to be squirming, trying to break free from Nova's guards, and smiled evilly at him. "I wonder what she looks like with a _big_ smile on her face." Nova said, testing Julian's limits.

"No! Stop!" he cried, Nova held the blade up to her lips as she looked at the dangerous blade and began thrusting violently with her Vampire speed.

"Julian! Help!" she cried.

By the time Julian had tears streaming down his face, he roared at the top of his lungs; "_Ok_!" Nova looked at Julian with a satisfied smile, it was evil, and Julian hated that smile with all his heart he was willing to rip it right off his face and shove it-

"Where?!"

Julian snapped out of his fantasy, looked the evil bastard in his glowing red eyes; "Russia."

Nova looked at Julian keenly in the eyes, Julian did the same; it was like looking at darkness itself in the eyes; "Where in Russia?" he muttered.

"_In Siberia or Moscow._" Julian uttered in Russian.

Nova's eyes thinned as his smirk creased his face like the devil he was; "_That's all I needed to hear, brother_." Nova replied in Russian.

"_I'm not your brother, sucker!_" said Julian.

"Pity." Nova hissed. Still looking into his eyes while the same time he threw the blade behind his back, and with great skill, it was lodged into Jessica's chest. Jerking her head up in pure pain and agony, all that was heard from her was a gasp.

"_Jessica!"_ he shrieked, roaring at Nova in his Russian tongue; _"I'll kill you! You hear me! I'll fucking kill you, you damned blood sucker!"_ Julian cursed.

"In your dreams." He uttered walking out of the room while the guards left him there crying his eyes out as the other guard threw Jessica by his side, landing on her back; Nova locking the door behind them.

"Baby?" he looked at her while she was still breathing. Julian grabbed the silver blade as it burned like a son-of-a-bitch when he pulled the blade out of her, and threw it in the far corner of the room. "Stay with me!" he begged, letting his tears fall on her.

"I can't breathe." She gasped as the chains were getting too tight on her.

"Here let me help you!" he stuttered. Trying to pull the silver encrusted chains with his shirt as he took it off, showing his lightly toned body, he tried breaking the lock from the chain, but wasn't getting nowhere with it. Fed up; he threw his shirt to the side as he used his bare hands to pull the chains apart hoping the break them, but the more he pulled the more the chains' silver burned him even more.

Julian even made a bad decision on biting the lock off with his teeth, and burned his tongue, cheeks, and other parts of his face even more. Julian was crying in pain when he pulled his face away from the chains, and letting go as his skin was chipped and eaten away at the palms of his hands. They throbbed hard as his blood was pouring out from the burns, and the room was clouded in a white mist of smoke, and the smell of burning flesh.

"Leave it, baby." Jessica said weakly.

Julian closed his palms together to let his hands heel, then looked at his girlfriend in tears, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be," she assured him, "I don't have long now."

"Don't say that! You and I have an eternity together!" he said.

"I know it was only for three hundred and sixty four years together, but since you turned for the feeling of love, it's time to move on, baby."

"Not without you!" he cried, looking at her with a broken heart, "If you die, I would kill myself just to be with you."

"No," she said flatly, "You are not going to give up while that creep still walks!" she said. Looking at Julian with firm eyes; "My guess is; Evan is still with Kai and his friends, and I know he's doing fine on his own with them. Now find them, and help them win their battle against Nova." She said.

Julian closed his eyes as tears broke and fell on his shirt; "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"Forget me. I'm done for!" she retorted, "Do it for me." She said.

Julian looked at her; "For you . . ." he said, Jessica held up her hand from the bottom of the silver chains, and Julian held her hand as he squeezed it gently.

"You promise?" she said faintly. Her voice was drifting away.

Julian nodded, more tears began to fall and stain his cheeks; "I promise . . ." he nodded.

Jessica looked at her boyfriend; she closed her eyes as she rested her head and drifted into the shadow of death. Julian let his head drop against the wall as he cried himself into an emotional mess, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

**Somewhere in Russia – Three Days Later**

"We're almost there." Kai said. It has been already three days since Miyuki and Sam gotten used to their new found powers. Miyuki was an excellent swords girl. Sam was packing the punches with everything he's got. Evan liked his new Wolf senses; not only he had fangs but now he had claws too. Yosuke was growing attached to the group, also set on a vendetta with the gang as well, and some of the others had no vendetta but decided to tag along anyways.

"I can't believe it's only been three days now, it feels like a bunch!" said Hiro.

Both Kai and Hiro seemed to be turning into the leaders of the pack, but that was when Evan brought up the idea for naming their Wolf pack. Sam voted for 'Freedom Riders,' but was booted out of the question by himself, then so much as a thought to the; Vendetta Group, Wolf Pack, The Smashers, and even Black Wolves. That was until Miyuki thought of the word for Wolf in Japanese was; Okami. Both Kai and Hiro knew their village name meant Wolf Village in Japanese, and then they agreed with the name, and so did Sam, Evan and Yosuke. They now went by the name of their head leaders former Village name; Okami.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Said Kai.

"I'm surprised I've made this far with you guys." Said Miyuki.

"I wonder what your sister might think when she sees you." Hiro said, still holding onto the thought of embracing Kimiko once he'd see her.

"Yeah, but how do we know if Nova's not waiting for us in Russia?" Asked Sam.

Kai watched as the trees were passing by with every step the gang took, and had this feeling they won't be seeing Nova around for quite some time now. "I don't think he'll be there. Besides, he's probably searching all over Japan for us by now.

* * *

**Japan**

"Ok." Nova said as he got on the little motor boat, "How do you start this thing?"

Nova's minion sighed as he pointed at the yank-cord; "You pull this!" he said as he pulled the cord with ease, while humans would struggle with that problem.

"Oh! I see!" he said. The boat started as the other minion came back with two red plastic gas cans with fuel in them, in case they run out of gas in the middle of the sea, "What are those for? We are going to burn something?"

Nova's minion looked at him like he was a retard, "No, they are for in case we run out of fuel along the way and we have to pour it on the motor tank. If we don't bring these then I hope you can swim or paddle for a few hundred miles or so."

Nova giggled, he obviously knew the whole idea. Some of his gang were going to travel across the sea in five boats, "Ever hear of flying?" he said.

His minion grumbled; "Now you say it!"

* * *

**Somewhere else in Russia**

Julian had managed to break free from his little prison in Nova's crazy abandoned power plant, and rushed his best across the sea to Vladivostok, through a network of train tracks, and later a few miles had reached the border of China and crossed it, and later following barely noticeable tracks in the snow, he followed it to another set of tracks that came from the same set of tracks he was on.

Without stopping or not for about a few hours and since Jessica died now; He came from a broken and destroyed bridge, and went to investigate it and found their scents from the lost blood that was buried under a few feet of snow, he recognized that scent from Kai's girlfriend, Miyuki. And following the scent even more, the next day after that, he made it and abandoned quick make-shift sled, and to an area of broken and damaged trees, clean cuts, and claw marks on them, he was getting closer.

The trails were getting fresher and fresher every hour. Julian knew they were probably landed in Moscow by now. Even though he was in central Siberia, he knew Russia like the back of his hand, and they were lucky Vampire territory was much further north of where they were, and would take two days to be in that territory. In fact; if he were to continue to run to Russia now, he'd make it there in only a day and a half.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia – Near Red Square**

Nothing seemed to happen much in the past three days. Kimiko and Jin got in Moscow last night around 11: 34pm. They were beat and tired, and thankfully Jin always carried around some pocket money in his own backpack. Some of his money was; Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabian, European, Canadian and American. So he was set as they brought a small hotel room near the red square.

"So why did you wanted to see, Red Square?" Kimiko asked.

"I always wanted to see it since they've made a movie, and in that movie there was an epic battle scene in it, and it was so amazing I dared myself to come here a few times. So this is my third time seeing the Red Square." He said, partially acting out the scene from the movie when he was explaining it to her.

Kimiko smiled and giggled, Jin was doing it for the fun of enlightening her, and both felt freshened up when they had a very much needed rest since last night. It sure beat the hell out of sleeping next to a tree and resting your head on a rock, snow pile or Jin's lap and backpack. But Jin was being more of a gentleman when he provided himself as a human pillow, and let her have the most needed sleep during those nights. Since there was only one bed, although Jin asked for a room for two stating they were a couple, Jin slept on the couch as he offered Kimiko the bed.

"So when did you say we'll know when they're here?" Kimiko asked.

"Before we separated from the group, I've asked Hiro to go in Red Square and howl like a Wolf as a signal to let us know they're here." Jin explained.

"So we should be hearing that signal by tonight, right?"

"Maybe."

* * *

**Somewhere near Red Square**

"Help!" screamed this one man, "He's chasing after me!"

It was 4: 59pm and the sky slowly began to get dark. The man, Viktor Popov, ran down the dark alley as the street lights flicked on. It was Five O' Clock now. Viktor was running from someone who was jumping from roof-top to roof-top, and was chasing him.

The shadow figure had a good vantage point to jumping down when he did, but only jumped to the middle when he floated and slowly eased down to him, and was flying down closer and closer to him, Viktor was running for his life, a woman's purse in his hand. Viktor used the purse as a weapon and tried to hit him as the shadow person grabbed the woman's purse and yanked it out of his hands as he tossed it behind Viktor near the end of the alley.

"Stop! Please, I'll do anything you want me to!" he begged.

"Oh, Viktor." He said floating in front of him.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

The Vampire looked back and forth with his eyes as he chuckled; "Ugh . . . lucky guess?"

Viktor shuddered. He was a plump fat man in his middle thirties-forties; "Let me go, and I'll do anything you want me to!"

The Vampire laughed normally as he smiled at him; "Ok, next time; don't take things that don't belong to you!" he warned.

Viktor was still shuddering in fear, "Really?"

"Yes!"

"You have my word!"

"Except for one thing."

Viktor looked at him, knees about to buckle; "What?"

The Vampire looked at him with a question mark in his eyes; "Why did you kill that woman and her husband?" Viktor hesitated to reply; "They did no wrong to you."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm hungry!"

"What?" Viktor knew what was going to happen, and it did.

The Vampire leaned in closer and took Viktor off his feet and bit into his neck, completely devouring all of his blood. Then dropping him to the ground where he was dead. The Vampire licked his lips tastefully, then from the corner from where he threw the woman's purse; "Evan! What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry! I was ugh . . . busy!"

Kai came from the side of the corner as he saw the body and frowned at Evan putting his hands to his hips; "Really?"

"What? I couldn't help myself!" he protested; "Besides, he's delicious!"

"Oh my god!" he said in disbelief, "Was there a reason?"

Evan floated down as he walked into the light from the street light from above them; "He killed a woman and her husband and stole her purse, and I'm pretty sure his wallet, which he must have dropped when I saw him."

Kai nodded his head; "As long as the person done something very bad and had it coming. Even you should stick to people who are on Death Row in prison."

Evan was kind of surprised, and yet his being Vampire-Wolf, even though Vampires shared the same digestive system with humans since they mated in the 1400's. "Ok," he said, "Death Criminals and I was also thinking of donated blood bags from hospitals and blood-banks."

Kai nodded, putting his arms down as he said; "Now that sounds better," He gestured his hand at Evan, "Come on, Miyuki finally gathered some blood bags for you from the Hospital down the street." Evan smiled as he began following Kai back to the Hospital front to rendezvous with the other gang, then later go off to Red Square and do the call.

* * *

It was real easy for Miyuki to get the blood bags from the blood bank; with the help of Hiro creating a distraction, which mysteriously involved Kai holding his stomach like he was in pain and screaming in fake pain, luckily brought the whole attention as Hiro drew a big crowd as he pretended to play Doctor. While everyone was busy with the scenario, Miyuki simply walked and took an ironically box of blood bags that was carelessly sitting by the side of the desk, and quietly walked out of the Hospital.

"Hey!" Miyuki called out to Evan, holding a big box full of blood bags, "Got you something!" she said holding up the box and jiggling it, swishing and swashing the blood inside the bags.

Evan lightened up as he went crazy like a little kid and took the box like it was a prize from a carnival ride. "Thanks Miyuki!" he said.

Kai looked at her, "Ok, now we're going to Red Square."

* * *

Kimiko and Jin sat on the couch together watching some Russian film. It was about a man and a woman going for a ride in their car and having some sort of conversation, then going to another woman's house, the husband seemed to be turning red of some sort, then the Russian woman pulled out a random hammer and chased her around the house as credits began to roll up the screen. Apparently it was supposed to be a random comedy but it was at least something to just stare at and watch while your self-conscious mind was being entertained.

"Oh . . . Kay?" she muttered, flicking around with the remote as she found a Russian game show that was called; Russian Roll-ette.

"Oh this looks fun!" Jin said as there was another set of a Wife and Husband. The wife had a big lever with numbers ranked from 10 to 100 mph.

The game show's rules consisted of the Husband being tied up on a giant wheel where the husband is safely secured and strapped to the wheel; the Wife would pull the lever as high as she could while another couple did the same to beat one another for a fond prize of 5000 in Russian money, and 100,000 for the winner of the game with a new car and a free Vacation trip to America. The game was set to go; Wife number one, pulled her lever to fifty, the husband spun like a fan. Wife number two pulled the lever to sixty; her husband was spinning faster than a speeding car tire. Number one went up to ninety; then some liquid, presumably vomit, flew everywhere where there was a red light flashing and bells dinging and then both wheels stopped to very strongly impaired husbands that will have a day's worth of losing balance and falling in weird places. Couple number one had a free chance to go to America in the fabulous New York City.

Kimiko and Jin recovered from a very strong laugh session from watching the game show. "Now this is television!" Kimiko said.

Jin, wiping tears from his eyes and a smile creased on his face, he was turning red from the hardcore laughter; "Hell yeah!"

As both friends finished laughing, they heard a howl emanating from outside. A Wolf call.

"Ah-oooooo!" Kai howled in the moon.

"I can't believe it's been three days already." Said Hiro.

"Three days of just traveling, yeah." Said Sam.

"Ah-oooooo!"

"I miss my sister like crazy!"

"I think I miss her more." Hiro teased as he nudged her, smiling and winking.

Miyuki brought on her game face as she said; "I miss her more than you."

"No, way _more_ than you."

"Ah-OOOOOO!"

"I'm sure when I see her, I'll go running into her, and we'll lock into a hug." Miyuki said more challenging.

"I'll do the same, but give her a _big_ wet kiss-"

"_AH-OOOOOO!"_

"Ok! We get it!" Hiro and Miyuki yelled at Kai as he nearly fell from the side of the bench from their scream.

"WOAH!" Kai screamed in a high-pitched voice that almost sounded like a little girls scream, "Ok! Say it, don't spray it, geez!" Kai said giggly as he poked his pinky in ear un-blocking the faint ringing sound, "Ah, now I hear this faint ringing in my ear now. I can't even tell the difference from the ringing to a phone ringing!"

As if on cue, Miyuki's phone rang; it was from Kimiko.

"See?! There it is again!"

Hiro and Miyuki looked at the entrance of the square as they saw two familiar people they all knew. When they came into the light; instantly Hiro and Miyuki burst into a run, not using Wolf speed but ordinary speed; "Kimi!" both yelled.

Hiro and Miyuki were shoving and pushing each other out of the way, and one time tried tripping one another, and finally when Hiro was in the lead, Kimiko ran as she held her arms wide open.

When Hiro was about to make it into arms, Miyuki decided to cheat, and used her Wolf speed and shoved Hiro to the side, falling into a garbage can, and she continued to run sticking her arms wide open. Then the sisters embraced in their hug.

Hiro, on the other hand, had his head stuck in the lid, and he managed to get on his two feet and tried walking as he was staggering trying to get the can off his head. Banana peels falling out, along with wrappers, and other garbage. Both sisters not taking into account that Kimiko's boyfriend had a garbage can stuck to his head.

While Kai, Sam, Evan and Yosuke were roaring in laughter, and so Jin, laughing like a maniac, being the closest to Hiro as he tried pulling off the can, which won't budge. "Hold still." Jin said still laughing.

The other four boys came along and tried helping. "Ok, Hiro. Try relaxing your cheek muscles." Kai said. To Kai's surprise and panic, Hiro farted; "_Oh God, not those cheek muscles!"_

The gang roared in more laughter. They were finally all reunited, and now they were slowly going to start their next mission, but before they could; their attention was drawn to the entrance of the Square.

Evan gave one look at the entrance, and there stood a person; his clothes were torn and ragged, his black hair was really messed up, and he looked like he was in a brawl; Evan muttered his name; "Julian?"


	15. Canada Bound

**Chapter 14**

Canada Bound

Evan walked right up to Julian as he seemed tired and out of breath. Putting his arm under Julian to support him; "What happened?"

Julian looked at Evan as he collapsed onto the bench; "Nova . . . He killed Jessica."

Evan looked shocked; "What?" he cursed, "That bastard."

Kai came in as he asked Julian to be sure; "Jessica; she was your red headed girl?"

Julian faintly nodded to him; "I got here as fast as I could, but you got to get out of dodge now, Takahashi."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"What's wrong?" Said Evan.

"Nova," he said, getting his breath back, "He's on his way with his battalion, and is looking for you, but he's not going down without a fight, that is."

"Damn." Kai cussed. Thinking hard to figure a way out of Russia, and then pulled out his backpack for the Atlas. Looking at their position in Moscow, he was curious that he had to go through Europe, and the easy route he knew he could go was; Through the Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Germany and France. Then get on a boat in a small icon marked on the map; Cherbourg.

"How are we gonna get out of here, Kai?" Miyuki asked in concern for the others.

Kai tried his best to burn the layout of the Atlas' Map into his brain, and until he could fully memorize it, he looked at Miyuki as he explained the plan as he lead them West of Moscow.

"Come on!" he said.

* * *

From the outskirts of Moscow, in the cold snowy winter, Nova and his gang of Vampires approached the city in the most humanly casual way. Walking in big groups of people; in fact, once along the way of the city, a few people asked if they were walking for a protest or rally and even charity or for amnesty. So that was their cover, and they managed to get in Moscow as some people snapped pictures and video.

(_Great, Just my luck again._) He thought. Putting on a fake smile and nodding at the people to their fake protest. "_Thank you all, my friends!_" he said to them in Russian. So far Nova was beginning to think he was really walking for a protest.

One of Nova's minions walked up beside him as he reported to him; "I've lost their scent." He said.

Nova growled as he said; "What?" he gasped, "How could you lose him?"

"Something's distracting me." He said.

Nova was about to ask when he looked down the street corner when he saw police tape and some cars and an ambulance, and the scent of blood was high in the air for the Vampires to smell about the area, and it was strong enough to confuse them. "I see," Nova muttered, "There's been a multiple murder over there."

Nova's minion was fighting his urge when he smelled the blood, it was strong, "Sir, I think it's been more than multiple murder. It's that crazy cannibalistic murdering couples suffering from that Vampirism them humans call it. It's a very popular thing around these humans and their youth."

Nova snickered; "Humans wanting to be Vampires?" he frowned, then turned on that crazy smile of his, "Interesting." He muttered.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Compared to the previous three days of getting from the same distance as they were from Moscow. This time they took their time and they were in Paris, France.

If you guessed right; they were indeed at the Eiffel Tower, and Miyuki and Kai were dared to kiss like what they saw in the romance movies. It was night time, and the stars were shining like the streetlights below, Miyuki and Kai continued to kiss passionately, but to their surprise; Kai asked her a very special question.

Kai got down on his one knee and held onto her hand, looking lovingly into her eyes; "Miyuki Ishida," he said, "We've only known ourselves for only close to a month now," Miyuki's cheeks flushed red in her deepest love, "I've wanted to ask you . . ."

"Yes?" she said.

"Will you . . ."

"Go on."

"Be my Wolf Mate?"

Miyuki's eyes clearly said she wasn't expecting it, but whatever being Kai's Wolf Mate was, she said; "Oh thank god! I though you wanted me to marry you." She said, "but yes, I'll be your mate."

"Great!" Kai said cheerfully.

"Oh, but . . . what's a Wolf Mate, is it similar to Marriage?"

Kai chuckled as he replied; "No, it's like being Boyfriend-Girlfriend, but only in Wolf terms."

"Oh! Ok! That's great! I accept!" she said excitedly.

"Awesome!" he said as he picked her up from the hips and twirled her while they locked onto another kiss.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The night was nothing but a love filled one; Kai and Miyuki stood at the top of a balcony of an empty apartment room, both lovers stood front to back, hand in hand as he rested his head on her shoulders, kissing on the tersest. It was thee city of love after all. Then after the love filled night; they slept under the restful slumber of the blanket of stars. Then in the morning, the gang traveled a few long hours of walking, truck hopping and train jumping to the north of France to Cherbourg.

They were at another Dock, and there was Cruise Ship about to take off. Both found an easy shot to get in since there were so many people crowding the ports and the docks, and it was easy to get in when Evan secretly carried them two by two on the dock behind the ship where there weren't too much people.

"Great job." Kai said to Evan.

"Thanks Kai." Said Evan. Just when Evan was about to go back down and get Jin, Jin was already walking up the ramp, and when he saw them, he began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kai asked.

Jin looked at him as he held up a ticket; "You know, there was a class of high-school students giving away their tickets due to their teacher going in labor, so I took a few tickets for you guys in case they ask, might _walk the plank_." He said in a Pirate's voice.

Kai chuckled, "Oh, I see."

* * *

So the ship docked, and land disappeared in the distance of the waters, and all that they saw was the ship and the Atlantic Ocean surrounding them for miles and miles away. The sun was high up in the sky, and it was a nice warm day. Since they entered Berlin, they traveled so far they walked through a Russian Winter and were in European Fall and if they make it to Canada, they'd be going into a Canadian Summer.

There was so much to do around the ship. There was a swimming pool on the top deck, which was a party isle, and on the second deck, there was the ball/banquet room, with a stage fixed on the front side of the ship, with a band playing jazz, R&B, Rock, Country, Pop, and mixed genres of music. The third deck was passenger's rooms for first class people, and the fourth deck was second and third class, in this case; tourists, travelers, and people who were looking for a good time. The first class deck was for the rich; who were wealthy in money. However; if there was a famous person on board, they'd take the V.I.P lounge, there were ten suite rooms, and the room was equipped like five star hotels with the champagne, LCD flat screens, room service intercoms, and giant beds in each with fine satin quilts and everything you can imagine.

The Okami gang, however, had gotten the second and third class. It consisted of a queen sized bed, LCD flat screen, and a Room Service intercom. So they all paired up in groups of two; Kai and Miyuki were obvious, so were Hiro and Kimiko, and Sam and Yosuke shared a room, Jin and Evan paired up too.

However, since the long trip to France, Evan was the only one to be carrying Julian for the first two days, and Julian's wounds took their time to fully heal. Julian, however; took the sofa that was in Jin and Evan's room.

It was going on sun down, Miyuki stood waiting in the ball room, now wearing a new set of clothing; a pink dress with a black leather jacket on top with rhinestones on the collar, a set of nice blue sapphire earrings and silver looking platform heels, and her hair was tied up as the ends stuck out from the little bun, making her apparel look dazzling. The band was a rock-pop band, playing a random mix of songs, slow songs, medium songs, and fast ones. Kai found a dress suit in his closet, but it was too small for him, so Kai quickly washed his white dress shirt, red school tie, and his hair.

* * *

Kai walked down the stairs to the ball room of the ship, and the band started playing a slow song, Miyuki looked up from her gaze at the band and was focused on the person coming down the stairs. Kai was loaned Hiro's school jacket, but ripped off the school logo, Hiro sadly couldn't fit his suit either, so he just showed up, with Kimiko in one hand, and trailing Kai as Miyuki got up from her seat. Walking to each other, Kai and Miyuki locked hand in hand, then began to slow dance with the other passengers as the singer raised his voice singing the chorus.

"The name's Bond," Kai joked in a deep voice mimicking the English accent, "James Bond."

Miyuki smiled from chuckling at his humor. Looking into his eyes as they glistened into the party lights; "Charmed I'm . . ." Miyuki was thinking of a quick name; "Agent Goodnight." She said when she laughed lightly.

"Ok, Goodnight then!" he said jokingly as he pretended to walk away, then staying right in her arms as he held her closer to him, seeing how happy she was with him.

Miyuki caught glimpse of Hiro and her sister chatting lovingly at the snack bar to the right of the ship, "They seem to be having such a good time with each other, I see." She said.

"Where?" Kai asked as he turned his head in Miyuki's line of sight, "Oh," he said smiling warmly, "I guess in a few years, Hiro and I will be brother in laws."

"If you want to get married like the human way, then yes." She said.

"But it's obvious we're too young for marriage." Said Kai.

"Oh, I know that." He said, "But once we turn thirty or something, we'll tie the knot."

"I didn't know Wolves gotten married."

"In Okami, it's called; matting."

"Really?"

"No." he said chuckling.

"Oh," she said, "So what's considered marriage in Okami?"

"Pretty much the same thing, except you don't have to sign a paper or anything, just simply wear something valuable to their partner, and this case they use rings like humans do."

"Ok, I see." She said nodding her head.

"So basically a Wolf Partner _is_ like Boyfriend-Girlfriend?"

Kai looked at her in the eyes gently; "Does this answer your question?" he said; leaning in closer as he planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

From the outside of the ship; Julian stood by the side of the railing, glancing at the water being pushed from the propellers while the others were out having a good time.

"Hey," Said Evan. Well apparently not everyone was, "What are you doing out here?"

Julian looked back at the boy and back to the water below, "Just thinking about Jess."

Rubbing Julian's shoulder, Evan said; "I'm sorry, man."

"Ah, it's Ok, dude." Said Julian, "She would've wanted me to continue until Nova was dead." He said looking down at his palms.

"We're going to beat that bastard no matter what, Ok?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, "But he's got an army, and we've got . . ." Julian paused, and then resumed his sentence when he remembered the strength of Kai's gang, "Barely any."

Evan glanced at Julian as he frowned at his maker, "Since when did you lose hope?"

Julian shook his head, "I guess when I lost Jess."

Evan scoffed, "That's what Nova wants you to do, don't you see?" Evan said firmly, "He wants you to blame yourself for her death."

"I'm sorry." Julian apologized, "It's just that she looked so helpless in those silver chains."

"Silver chains?"

"He tied her up in them and left her to die in them while I watched and tried to get her out of them."

"There you go again, you're letting it get to you."

Julian sniffed, whipping a hand down his face getting rid of any evidence of his threatening tears. "Damn it."

"We're going into a war, Julian." Evan said flatly.

Julian looked at the boy with a look of shock to the news; "What! When?"

"Soon . . ." he replied, "Or possibly later if we can shake his idiots, and that way get us enough time to get an army and train to defeat that bastard."

"Does Kai-"

"Kai told us an hour ago while you disappeared on us today."

Julian grunted; "I think I could head him off as best as I can."

"No." Evan said firmly again, "We need as much allies as we can get, and so far you are the only strongest one we've got against that bastard."

Julian nodded to that one; "Yeah, considering I know how he fights best."

Evan turned from the gaze at the water below to Julian as he put a hand to his shoulder; "We need you here with us, Julian. If we don't then we're toast."

Julian smiled lightly from the healing pain in his heart; "I'm not going anywhere now." He said looking brave heartedly at Evan, "Let's beat this bastard."

Evan let out a satisfactory smile; "Glad you're back."

* * *

**Meanwhile In Europe**

"You what?" Nova growled at his minion.

"I've lost him! I've lost his scent!"

"Idiot!" he barked as he smacked the back of his head.

"Now what do we do?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. Looking at one half of his squadron, "You guys, go check out the whole of England."

"_Yes sir._" Said the Russian Vampires.

"Squad Five, check Cairo, Egypt or anywhere."

"Yes sir."

"You guys; Squad Seven check out Germany and the rest . . . Slit up!"

"Yes sir."

The second and third Vampires stood with him. Both Koichi Mazaki and Vlad Jenkowski stood by his side, and they knew they were going to search the whole perimeter of France.

"What do you want us to do?" Koichi asked. She was, Seventeen, for a long period of time, and she was dressed in a black leather jacket with black pantyhose and a black be twinkled skirt up to her thighs and a rebellious black T-shirt was underneath her jacket. Her hair was chocolate brown that was thick in frizz, due to the weather they went through, and she had black eye liner on too.

"Stick by me." Nova said, "I'm in need of Company when I get bored after."

Vlad let out a small sigh. The blond Russian wanted to pleasure his boss with his dark humor and lustful conversations. Vlad was a bleached blond haired Vampire; he was in his Teenage years, apparently for a long time than Koichi. Vlad was dressed in Dark blue stonewashed jeans, with a black jacket-vest on his white T-shirt, and his Black biker boots gave him that hot teenage bad-boy look.

"I wouldn't give for some Wolf's blood right now." Nova sighed.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll find the little runt." Vlad pestered.

"As we will." Nova uttered.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

They've entered the Canadian sea boarder some hours ago this morning. They were docking in Quebec City, and all they had to do as head east into the direction of the Kiwedin Village.

This was it. Kai could almost feel it in his bones he was so close. Just another day of walking and hitching a ride in a truck, train or anything; he was ready.

"Quebec City, Canada." Miyuki muttered, "We're almost there, right?"

Kai sighed; "Yeah, almost."

Jin walked down the ramp with a hotdog in his hand with his backpack on the other. Kimiko and Hiro were hand in hand, and Julian, Evan and Yosuke were busy chatting amongst themselves coming of the dock.

"I'm honestly gonna miss the luxury life on that boat." Hiro said as he walked off with a water bottle.

"Come on, guys," Kai said, "Let's go."

* * *

Train hopping was easy. But not in this country; Canada barley used some of their rail ways, so trains were sort of rare to hop on, but however; Truck hopping was one of the easy ones to do. This time the gang got onto a Potato Chip Transport truck, however some of the gang tried their best to ignore their temptations to popping a bag of chips open and munch away, and Kimiko, Hiro, Evan and Kai were trying their best. But that didn't last long until Hiro was already munching on a bag of Ketchup flavored chips, then Kai opened regular salty ones, and then everyone popped open their own bags of chips.

"This is so wrong," Julian said, well, even though being a three hundred year old teenage Vampire, he was still a young cocky teen at heart, "But it feels so right." He said stuffing bacon flavored chips in his mouth.

"I'm surprised being a Vampire doesn't affect your taste buds after you change." Said Evan with the Dill-Pickle flavored.

"Oh it does after a month." Julian said with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"What?"

"Kidding!" Julian teased, "I'm just teasing, Evan."

Evan sighed as he chuckled; "Oh, you got me worried there for a second."

Julian enjoyed the little moment the gang had between each other.

Jin and Yosuke shared jokes, even the dirty ones, which resulted in Sam reciting a humorous limerick, which went like this;

_There was a young fellow named Bates,_

_Who did the fandango on Skates,_

_He fell on his Cut-less,_

_And now he is Nut-less,_

_And practically is useless on Dates._

"Where ever did you hear that?" said Jin.

Sam looked at the Slayer and replied; "I heard it in my English Class once."

A big gasp of; "Oh." was heard throughout the back of the truck.

"I hear a lot of crazy stuff in that class." Miyuki said chuckling.

"Mine was worse." Evan protested, having a slight blush on his face.

"Worse?" Kai asked.

"We had to act out Romeo & Juliet in class once, and there was . . . an extra scene written by the teacher . . . and it was . . . almost turned into an X-rated play." Evan explained.

"What?" the whole group gasped.

"It's true! I had to play Romeo with this snobby-slutty looking girl in class, and I had to kiss her!" Evan said, "Worst school day of my life."

"Poor you." Said Yosuke teasingly, laughter was heard in the back of the truck.

"Yes," Evan said with humor in his voice, "Poor me."

* * *

Minutes and hours go by. The whole gang continued to share stories of what their lives used to be, and shared a laugh with a good memory, but all in all, they were sad that their lives went to hell but they're glad they all met one another. Miyuki was glad she met Kai, she loved him with all her heart, and she was happy that he came into her life. Kimiko was the same with Hiro, meeting him in the halls of the school seemed so long ago, but it was practically a whole month since they walked non-stop from Japan to where they were, and it would've been longer if with the Wolves using their incredible speed.

If it wasn't for Julian saving Evan from killing himself back in Japan, Evan wouldn't be here with his new best friends in this already messed up journey, and not only he was glad, Evan was thankful for Julian giving him the chance in a second life as a Vampire, all ties from his previous human life gone and no more problems for him. He really loved being a Vampire at heart. Plus Kai was glad to know that there was at least good Vampires out there to trust.

Yosuke, even though he was still kind of new to the gang, Kai felt more safer and at ease when Yosuke hopped on the right train, and that he could really relate to him. Both lost their homes, loved ones, and some of their dignity, but they surprisingly kept it together for their vendettas on the one and only person they were going to kill with their lives. Nova Ivanov. That was a promise that they've made together that night when they met on the train.

Sam was just as thankful for meeting Kai in the first place, second to Miyuki, and how much they've both come to realize that they're both orphans, considering Sam's father was exiled from his heart, he was still an orphan. Kai remembered telling Sam that he was lucky he had a parent, but then that little spark died when Sam revealed the news to Kai that his dad was an abusive-drunk-son-of-a-bitch. Either way if he met Kai or not, Sam was still going to run away from his crazy nut-house.

Jin, on the other hand, Kai could barely remember what connections they share together, other than that they both want to kill the same Vampire involved.

* * *

The truck came to a stop. Kai looked at his time. 5; 23pm and Kai realized the mess they've made in the truck. They were going to get busted now. But nothing happened for a while. Kai poked his head through the loading door just a crack as he seen they've stopped in behind a loading dock, and that the driver had stopped and got off the let the store owners he had arrived.

By this time; the gang took this as their chance to get out of the truck, and check their surroundings. And when they found a few signs, they've were kilometers away from the Kiwedin Village. In fact; they were in the town that was literally next door to the Kiwedin Village.

"We're there!" Kai gasped in delight.

"Really?" Hiro asked in shock, "We've made it!?"

"Damn right, Hiro we've made it!" Kai exclaimed. Both Wolves jumping around in a dance of pure joy.

Miyuki smiled as she looked at the sign down by the road. In plain English, and part French, the entry sign said the name; Maniwaki.


	16. The Village of the East

**Chapter 15**

The Village of The East

It was a short walk around the local town, Maniwaki, and most of the population in the town spoke French, and the other half that don't speak French, spoke English and half Algonquin, the Language the local Aboriginals spoke. In town; they passed by the high school that was near a Garage and the local Dollar Store, next to a bridge, which reminded them of their old school back in Tokyo, and that bridge led to the little Elementary school straight across the river. Restaurants were in different places near the main road, four of them both selling Pizza as their main dish, and those were one of the places that the whole gang would love to eat at.

Both Evan and Julian were in almost dire need of blood and thought of the Hospital. The local Hospital stood on a small hillside mountain just north to the whole town, wear as the building could be seen from the main road and other parts of the town, and from up top it when Julian and Evan were going in for a quick _Bite-To-Eat_ the Hospital had a calming scenic view from front of the building. Evan and Julian both smiled and awed to the whole view.

It was dusk. The sun was setting in the west side of town and the town lights gave that romance mood to whoever might gaze in the horizon and just imagine the beauty the lights gave. It was like a movie scene for the boys.

Later that night, after getting something in their stomachs for the day, Kai and the gang moved on and walked into the Kiwedin Village. It wasn't what Kai was used to in Okami Village, but the community of Kiwedin wasn't marked on a sign. Kai opened the letter his dad left him when he gave him the locket, which was snug deep into his backpack, and it was written in a way that seemed like instructions, which they were.

_Kiwedin Village is a small settlement in northern Canada next to a small town called Maniwaki. The Village lies within the local Aboriginal Reservation next to the town. Ask for Miyingun to open the locket for you. All will be revealed once you open that locket._

_Trust me, Kai. Let him open that damned locket._

_Dad_

Kai folded the note back in the envelope. Thinking about the name; Miyingun. Kai remembered his dad explaining everything before fleeing his village, but in all the confusion, Kai forgot how important who this person was.

When Kai looked back at the sign, he knew Kiwedin was hidden inside the Indian Reservation, but was off the grid locally and globally; thinking of the only possibility was that the Kiwedin peoples thrived with the people of this Indian Reservation. The Reservation was called; Kitigan Zibi.

Just when they were about to go down the street by the highway, near a local grocery store for the Reserve, they encountered a boy who was walking their way. He was dressed in white and blue shorts with a checkered design and a plain white T-shirt with a black Jacket draped over it. Wearing a black hat with a logo on it, he had black hair sticking out from the sides and mainly from the front. His skin was slightly tanned to a light brown, similar to the way Evan's body shade was, and he was just about the same height as Kai.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked.

Kai looked at the boy while the gang followed him and watched him lead the way, "Yeah, could you tell me where to find a Mister Miyingun?" Kai said, not sure how to pronounce the name.

"Yeah," said the boy, "He's my . . ." not sure if he should say it, "He's my father."

Kai raised his eye brows.

"And it's pronounced as, Miyingun, like; 'My' then 'In' and 'Gun'."

"Oh," Kai said, letting out a chuckle, "My bad, I just have a bad thing at saying names."

"It's all good, man," said the boy, "By the way, my name's Gabriel Mathews." He said, introducing himself, "But my friends call me Gabe."

Kai shook his hand as he introduced his gang; "Gabe," Kai said the name to himself, "Well, Gabe, these are my friends I've traveled far with."

"How far?"

"From Tokyo, Japan to here."

"What!?" Gabe exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Don't mind me asking, but, what was your reason?"

Kai shoved his hands in his shorts pocket, letting his red tie blow in the wind, "Well, for starters, I'm Kai Takahashi-"

"Kai Takahashi?" Gabe exclaimed, "The dude who fought Nova Ivanov, the crazy Vampire?"

Kai, with his mouth agape, "That's me." He said smiling with a chuckle, "Anyway, this is my girlfriend; Miyuki Ishida and her sister; Kimiko Ishida. and her boyfriend, presumably my future brother-in-law; Hiro Mizuhara. Our Vampire friend; Evan Granger. Vampire Slayer; Jin From The Dead. Fellow Wolf from Shina Village; Yosuke Hayashi. New Wolf; Sam Johnson. And lastly, Evan's creator; Julian Parker, a hundred year old-"

"Three hundred years old." Julian corrected.

"-Three hundred year old Vampire friend."

"Wow." Gabe exclaimed, his facial emotion showing that he was blown away, "So if you want to meet my dad, follow me."

* * *

It was five minutes until it was midnight, and by the time they got to meet Miyingun, Kai didn't expect him to be a chief to the Kiwedin Wolves. Apparently Gabe was a Wolf too. It was a shock for the gang, Kai especially, and as soon as he gave Miyingun the locket, Miyingun frowned at the locket.

"My dad says, there's a certain way you got to open the locket, if you mess up you'll be killed by some curse of some sort if you mess up. I'd be careful how you'd open it, sir." Kai warned.

Miyingun frowned, looking at Kai through his glasses, "Kai," said Miyingun, holding the locket up to Kai, "This is just an ordinary locket you can buy from the dollar store." He said very thorough.

Kai frowned, "That can't be," he said, "Dad told me of the danger of opening that, I-"

"Your dad was saying that to protect you from knowing the real truth inside this locket." He said.

"What do you mean?"

Miyingun gave Hitoshi's actions a deep thought, then shrugged at it; "What do you think is in this locket?"

"I don't know . . ." Kai gave that a thought as well.

"Because I do."

Kai almost gave a look of desperation as he said; "Tell me!"

Miyingun simply opened the locket like it was nothing; and what lied inside, he pulled out and gave to Kai in his own hand; a pure silver ring, taking the shape into a type of snake or a dragon of some sort; like a silver dragon wrapping itself around the finger with its neck and tail nestling in its care, a blood red crimson stone. Kai didn't know it was pure silver, but the stone somehow cursed the silver unto not burning Kai's skin upon contact. "A Ring?"

"A very special ring, that is."

"What's it for?" Kai asked.

"Some say that the Crimson Ring, one of the Original Seven, was handed down by the sacred beings before the age of man, to create this land of what you see." He explained, "This ring . . . has the gift of life."

"The gift of life?"

Miyingun took Kai's hand and nestled the ring on his ring finger, and Miyingun watched and smiled as the ring's stone began to glow an iridescent red color as Kai could feel its power emanating from it.

It all made sense as to why Hitoshi Takahashi didn't want his son to let the ring out of his sight. It held the most awesome power that every Man, every Vampire, every Wolf and every other being could even scarcely dream of. This ring brought many great things, and at the same time, whoever wore the ring, could also have the power to destroy. That's what Kai's dad didn't want to happen all along.

"What would happen if a . . ." Kai tried to think, "If a rouge Vampire was to get hold of this?"

Miyingun seemed tense, and then Gabe, at his side, rested a hand on his right shoulder as Miyingun yet began to explain; "Long ago . . . well not too long ago . . . in the 1970's. There was a great flood here. It practically swallowed the whole Village, but the Reservation in which the Kiwedin thrive with, were just as impacted as we were. And there was a Vampire, like the one you say was trying to hunt you down, he used the ring for his own evil and nearly drowned out the entire whole village with the whole town. Then after the flood, he tried again by summoning a Tornado, and we all had to act quick because the first one came from the east and was about to cut straight through the Indian Reservation, and this case with the Kiwedin peoples, and that's when we all gathered and split to find this Vampire, then once we did, we all took turns breaking his neck."

"But he had a ring like this once right?" Kai asked.

Miyingun looked at Kai as he nodded; "Now . . . the ring he had was actually the one you are wearing."

Kai's face turned. That's when he remembered his dad's trip to Canada here few years ago. And that trip was to collect this ring, and protect it, now, this ring is his to protect.

"I have not found the reason to this ring, nor have I got the location on the other seven rings, but I know that there are seven carriers for the rings."

"Seven carriers?" Kai questioned.

"According to legend; there are Seven rings, and there are seven carriers. It is important you must find the other seven and join each other before the end of time and time itself." Miyingun explained; "Like what our legend says about this one Wampum Belt; there are seven fires lite, and the center rhombus has a double-diamond, indicating that the eight fire is yet to be lite. The eight fire shows that once all chaos has subsided and everyone joins hands together in tranquility, no more fights and wars, that is when the Eight Fire is lite."

Kai gazed at the purple and white Wampum Belt, seven diamonds, and the center diamond looking like a double-diamond, the story of that Wampum Belt sent a shiver down his spine, yet he had a feeling of calmness to it also. "So like the Eight Fire, Would the same thing be like that with this ring, like an eight ring?"

Miyingun smiled at Kai, you could tell he was enjoying telling him these old legends, and Kai and the others were sitting in just listening, they were intrigued by these stories. "The Eight Ring is a Myth. It's like trying to find a way to bring back Atlantis back from its watery depths."

"I remember my dad telling me a story like that a few years back. I always used to love hearing them."

Miyingun nodded at the boy; "Your father and I were great friends, Kai."

* * *

**Five Months Later – September 6****th**

Nothing has happened since then. Gabe became best friends with the group, and was pretty much like the tour guide on the small Reserve. Julian liked the small Wolf, and so did Evan and Jin. Sam, Yosuke, Hiro and Kai practically took Gabe as a little brother to them all. Kimiko and Miyuki were like sisters to him, even when the girls would sit around and put little braids in his hair, because it was shaggy and long like Julian's, and even he suffered with Gabe.

Secondly; Nova was nowhere to be seen;

* * *

_Overseas in Russia; Nova lay sprawled on a sofa crying his eyes out and throwing tantrums as a little kid. To blow off some steam, he took it out on the trees outside, now he had a room for an open landing strip for an airplane._

"_I'll never find him again!" Nova whined. Koichi and Vlad both rolled their eyes at their boss. Luckily it was still them. Holding out at Vlad's Siberian Mansion, he was worried that Nova may never recover from a depression like this._

* * *

Oh yeah, they lost him alright. They all finally caught a break and took their time to sleep in and rest and the same time work out and train the two new Wolves some new tricks and attack moves.

For Sam and the girls; they both got few calls from Kyoto, a few weeks before the five months. Brandon, Sam's brother, was doing alright, and was not a Vampire. Issun and Rika, Kimiko and Miyuki's parents, held in together. However, they all had to cover up the Vampire attack to look like an accident mixed with a terrorist attack, and it worked. Sam and the girls desperately wanted them to come out to Canada, but they had to stay back in Japan for a few more days, and then would be on their way to their new lives in Canada.

By now; Kai and Miyuki have been on a few dates, and even double-dates with Kimiko and Hiro walking on the boardwalk in town, and around the Reservation. Some camping spots looked nice, and it was also some good training grounds for both Kai and Miyuki to be training. Miyuki was almost becoming a strong Wolf, and she was getting stronger every time she and Kai would spend more time together.

Also, the Wolves decided to go to the school that was in town. They weren't too sure about the school on the Reservation, but they knew that it was a private school for the community, so therefore the school in town was their best option. They were doing it just to help heal some other wounds, and also try making a living and to get a Job someday. It was going to be a long year until Nova would try to advance on America or Canada.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Nova, come on!" Koichi said, this time a bit more sharply, "Get up! You've been sitting there on that damned couch for weeks now!"

Vlad sat at his dinner table and sipped his coffee, Koichi standing by the sofa tapping her foot profusely, "Yeah, I'm actually thinking about throwing out that couch once he gets up from there."

Nova, like the big baby he is, was sitting on the couch and sobbing away to a horror movie where the villain killed the protagonist, then the protagonist realized it was a nightmare, and then Nova cried more; "But I was so close!"

Koichi sighed as she twirled her finger around her head; "He's lost it." She said.

Vlad continued to drink his coffee.

* * *

Walking on the boardwalk; Kai and Miyuki held one another hand in hand as they strode down the street. The smell of fresh water was in the air with a mixture of cookery nearby, and the moonlight shone down on the river in ripples of the soft wind blowing passed their ears. This was their twentieth time on a date now.

Both made it to a small carousel with the street lights shining on the sides of the road, shining like they were stars on a canvas painted nightshade. Gazing up at the stars; "Look up," he said to her softly, "They're fading."

Miyuki looked at the tiny silver dots in the sky as they slowly disappeared into the galaxy. A half-crescent moon gleaming in a blanket of stars. Miyuki smiled upon them as she seen a shooting star fly across the sky. Both held hands as they then gazed at one another and she said; "Why make a wish when I have you?"

"Because I want nothing more than what I have now . . . only to be with you until the day I die."

"Even in death, we'll be united as one once more, you know." She said.

"But what if I'm reborn before you die?"

"Then I'll find the reborn you, kill you, then kill myself and we'll be reborn again!"

"But what if we never meet?"

"I'll grow up and ask a psychic where you're at."

"What if I'm with someone else?"

"Oh Kai," she said kindly, "You know I'll rip her to shreds."

"But what if-"

"Ok I got it!" she interrupted, "Just shut up and kiss me."

He did.

* * *

Julian and Evan were sitting on the shore of the lake, watching as Kimiko and Hiro sat at the edge of the dock, both hand in hand, and both Vampires made dares that either one of them were going to kiss each other first. Julian was betting on Kimiko, thus Evan betting on Hiro. It was settled for a bag of blood. It was sitting between the Vampires as the smell was beginning to tempt them.

"No," Julian whispered, "I think . . ." he said looking at Hiro. He was leaning in for the kiss, but just when Evan thought he was going to win the little bet, Hiro brushed away some of her bangs from her face.

"Darn." Evan cursed.

"Almost had it?" Julian teased.

Evan snickered as he nudged his Vampire friend in the arm; "Shut up." He said playfully.

At a Bowling alley in town; the other boys were killing some time, Jin was talking to a girl, and Gabe, Yosuke and Sam were busy shooting lanes with one another also making bets for small loose change, such as Nickels and Dimes.

"I'm so going to strike you out, Johnson!" Gabe teased.

Sam smiled; "Try," he said, "I got a hundred and seventy points and I beat you out by fifty!"

Gabe fell small; "Ok."

Yosuke let out a laugh as he watched poor Gabe get a gutter ball, and the next shot managed to get a strike. Yosuke and Sam fell silent, and considering they made a bet on Gabe, both had to pay up.

"So what do you do?" the girl asked.

Jin looked at the girl with a small smile, sipping his flask, he felt the urge to tell her the truth, but he held back the thought of doing so; "I'm a martial artist." He said. Well, both Vampire Slaying and swinging a stake, sword and a collapsible stick are part of martial arts.

The girl smiled; "That's hot." She said. It was obvious she was flirting with the boy. She appealed to how his hair was, red highlights in his thick black hair.

"Well I like being hot." He said lustfully. Flirting back.

"Hey dude," Gabe nudged Sam as he gestured at Jin's direction; "Looks like he's having a good time."

Sam gave a small smile at the Slayer; "Sure is," he said, Yosuke returning from his turn, it was Sam's next.

"Your go." Yosuke patted Sam on the back.

"Ok!"

From behind them, Jin and the girl walked out in smiles, and pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Gabe; "Going out for a walk with a girl, see you guys later!"

Gabe looked at his phone, replied; "Ok, have fun!" and then Jin text back.

"Will do."


	17. A Friend's Betrayal

**Chapter 16**

A Friends Betrayal

It was noon of the seventh of September on a Friday, and most of the gang was at school. Kai, Sam, Hiro, Evan and Yosuke were on the school's Football team, opposite of Gabe's team, the visiting school. Julian was shouting and cheering from the stands with Miyuki and Kimiko. Jin was talking to another girl, this time a different one.

According to Jin, the girl from last night had a boyfriend and was just playing with him, and nearly started a fight with him. But nobody took it into account that this girl, last night, suddenly turned up missing. He was questioned about it last night and the investigators figured it was a simple runaway act. The girl was recently known to run away like that, and they figured that she would be returning soon.

Hiro was running in the field, red uniform practically muddy and dirty with the rest of the players; their uniforms were consisted of red, with the team logo _Mustangs_ at the back. He had the ball, and was running with it, and was pivoting in and out of the oncoming players and opponents. He was overcome by an unnoticed opponent when he was knocked down. For Hiro, it was kind of embarrassing for him to be knocked down by a human, but for the others watching, such as his friends; it was kind of funny and understanding.

Unfortunately, Hiro was given a penalty, tripping the opponent back, and was benched. Sam took himself a timeout and tagged another player in the game, and sat next to Hiro, who was joined by Kimiko giving him a water bottle; "Play hard?" Gabe asked.

Hiro took a swig from his water bottle, the sweat pouring form from his face and forehead, Miyuki giving him his glasses as he put them on, giving him a clear image; "Yeah," he said, "but it's damn hard to see without these things."

"Blurry vision?"

"No, I'm near sighted. I can't see anything more than five inches away from my eyes."

"That bad?" Sam took Hiro's glasses as he tried them on, "Oh my god that's bad!" he exclaimed, "You should see a doctor about that."

Hiro smiled; "Actually, that's how I got those glasses."

"You're kidding right?"

Hiro chuckled.

It was next shift, and the schools' team was off shift, Gabe's school was going against another school from Ottawa. Kai and his teammates were hanging out in the tennis court, Kimiko was wrapping her arms around a sweaty Hiro, and all teammates were profusely sweating due to the hot summer day. Jin was obviously too hot and took off his black and red dress shirt and rolled it up into his back pack, he was wearing a black tank-top underneath it, and was wearing his red and black hat.

"Just a few more points and rounds we'll be winning the tournament." Kai said to his teammates.

"I got to admit, Gabe has got some style." Said Yosuke.

"I can't even get the ball from them either." Sam confessed.

Evan smiled, he was laughing; "You guys are forgetting that you're Wolves, right? We can use a bit of our speed and strength, you know."

Kai smiled, he completely forgot about that. Apparently so did Sam and Hiro. Yosuke scoffed; "Well that explains why you guys are slow." Yosuke smiled.

"That explains why you're so . . ." Hiro couldn't think of a good comeback.

"So what?" Said Kai.

Hiro looked at Kai then directly at Evan, "So swiftly."

Evan and the gang snickered and giggled at his cheesy comeback. "That's all?"

"Yes." Hiro said in his defense.

"_You guys suck!_" Said a voice. The gang turned around as they seen a group of four boys. Obvious they thought they were big shots the way they acted. It made the gang laughed, even the girls. "What's so funny?" one of them said angrily.

Hiro was the one to speak; "I was going to say your face," he said, pointing at his zitty face, "But I guess you already knew that, now, did you?"

All four boys were French; one was blonde, the other was full of freckles like sparkles on a cupcake, the third was so skinny you would think he was anorexic, and the leader of the group was a big kid, fat for sure, and both Kai and Hiro looked at one another as Sam said; "Boy he really reminds me of Ozuka, don't you think?"

Kai and Hiro traded glances with the blond, "Sure does." Said Kai.

"Hey Kai," Hiro nudged his friend, "How about you, me and Sam do something for old times' sake?"

Sam budded between the two; "Now this brings beck some good ole' memories." He said sharing an evil smile.

"Boys," Said Kai, "Get them!"

So the small fight commenced, as usual, the Wolves won and the Human bully's lost, went back crying to their mothers. One punch this time was good enough to knock out the three minions, and all three gathered around the big kid and cornered him; "Umm . . . I have diarrhea?"

"Then check yourself before you wreck yourself." Evan said from behind the gang.

The boy ran off, like a little girl. The gang was practically laughing in their shorts. A small wind blew from the direction of the school, it was relaxing to them, but when Kai noticed Evan and Julian's faces, he asked; "Is everything alright?"

Miyuki turned to face the boys when she noticed Kimiko was gone, "Hey, where's Kimiko?"

"And where's Slayer Boy?" Said Yosuke.

Kai sighed in relief, "Oh," he said, pointing over at the Lemonade Stand at the other side of the field, "Jin's just buying her a drink."

"I smell blood." Said Evan. Julian looked into the direction the wind was coming from, and there was a girl who fell over and skid her knee, it was bleeding badly.

"Don't worry," Said Julian, "Just some girl skid the shit out of her knee."

Evan nodded; "Oh."

Kai looked at their Coach as he signaled them to be on stand-by, "It's almost time to go back on for the second round." He said.

"Best get going." Yosuke said taking a last swig of his water.

* * *

It was nineteen to nineteen, Kai and Hiro were in the field while the others tagged other teammates in, and he was playing it hard out there. Miyuki was starting to worry now, Kimiko and Jin haven't been back yet, and it was passed fifteen minutes now.

Hiro came into the bench and tagged another teammate in, it was Sam, and then other teammate came and tagged in Yosuke. Hiro looked at Miyuki; "Any sign of her yet?"

Miyuki shook her head; "Haven't seen her yet, and neither did I see Jin."

Julian came walking back from the direction of the Lemonade Stand, and he shook his head also; "No clue."

"Well she can't have just disappeared, could she?" said Hiro.

"It's not like her." Miyuki said very worryingly.

Julian suddenly let out a large sniff, "I smell more blood." He said looking in the direction, he didn't see anyone bleeding of some sort, it was coming from the direction of the school from behind the stands.

"Hiro," Evan's voice came as he tagged in another player, "I smell a strong whiff of blood, but it's not Kimiko's, no one ever bleeds that much."

Julian, apparently snuck away from the stands and went to go and check, but before he could move, he saw her; "There she is!" she was smeared with blood on her arm, like spatters, and she appeared to be crying too.

Hiro and Miyuki looked in Julian's direction, "Shit, she looks like she's hurt!" Hiro panicked.

Kai got tackled by three opponent teams, lost the ball to them, then he gave up for a break and tagged in another teammate, "Hey, is everything—" He cut himself off, "What . . ."

The gang broke out into a run, Gabe, whose team wasn't in play at the moment, asked; "What's going on?"

"I think Kimiko's hurt!" Yosuke said.

Gabe broke out into the run also. Just when they left the area of the game, someone snatched Kimiko from behind and dragged her into the school; "Damn it, who is that?"

"I guess we're about to find out!" Evan said. All of them broke out their Speeds.

"Damn it, where the hell is Jin?" Sam cursed.

* * *

When they made it to the school, it was empty, no one was in there. Halls were dead silent, and Hiro could take it anyway; "Kimiko!" his voice echoed off the walls.

The only response was a small peep. Hiro was about to go berserk, "Damn it!" he looked at Evan and Julian, "Find her scent!" he begged.

Both Vampires nodded. Following the scent and the blood, it was mixed with hers, and they went down a long corridor to the gymnasium, but there were two gyms, and it came from the one on the right. "There!" Evan said pointing the way.

When they made it to the doors, Evan and Julian peeped in and saw four people in there, two of them were familiar . . . Too familiar.

"How the hell did he find us?" Evan and Julian muttered.

"What?" Hiro said, "Let me see!" Hiro opened the doors and stumbled in the gym.

To their sight the gang entered upon was very shocking to them, and yet very scary to them since they weren't expecting it; "_Did you miss me_?" he said drinking a glass of blood.

To Kai's surprise and pure anger, he growled his name once more; "Nova Ivanov."

"I guess not!" Nova growled.

"Let her go!" Hiro shouted.

"Never!"

"Hiro! Help me!" Kimiko cried.

Hiro was about to move; "Help her and she dies!"

"Wait!" Miyuki cried, "I'll trade myself for my sister, please!"

Kai looked at Miyuki like she was crazy; "No! You're not doing that!"

"I won't take you; you're a Wolf now, Ishida!" Nova barked, "All I want is for you to pay Takahashi, for what you've done to me last year!"

"I tried to protect my brother, and you killed him!"

"The little bastard had it coming!"

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER?!" Kai shouted.

"I killed him because I was hungry, so I decided to try Wolf's blood instead, then you came along and ruined everything!"

"You killed my brother also!" Hiro came from behind.

Kai and the gang looked back at him; "What?" they gasped.

"Kai, the same day Shimizu died, this bastard also killed my little brother Susumu before he attacked your brother."

"What?" Kai gasped.

"That's right," Nova said, clasping his hands together, "You tried to attack but my goons knocked you out before you could lay a finger on me."

"Kai," Hiro said, "I also wished to avenge my brother on this one, but since we've both made the same vow, I pass mine unto you."

"But Hiro-"

"No 'Butt's Kai!"

Kai felt like he heard that sentence before, but he was so clouded with anger and the set for a Vendetta, he could barely think.

"Nova, what's the meaning of this?" Julian said, "Two other of your goons?"

"Ah, meet Koichi and Vlad, guys . . . meet Takahashi and his friends."

"How did you get my sister?" Miyuki demanded, "She was with-"

"Jin From The Dead?" Nova finished, "Yes," he said, giving them all an evil smile, "None of this would've been possible if it weren't for him."

Sam and Yosuke growled; "What do you mean?"

"Damn it!" Kai cursed, pointing at Nova, "I swore to my little brother Shimizu that I would kill you!"

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Takahashi_." Said a rather too familiar voice.

The gang looked up and an overseer in the gym, there stood their own friend. His red highlighted hair in his face, pulled out two eye contacts, revealing his true eye color, iridescent red. "You?!" Kai gasped.

"It can't be!" Julian exclaimed, "He never shown his fangs!"

"How could you do this?" Sam cried.

"I never was your friend from the beginning we've all met."

"Out of all people," Said Yosuke, "Why you, Jin?"

Jin looked down to his former gang, "I played you all from the very first start, and you all fell for our little plan." Jin said looking at Nova.

"Plan?" Hiro said, "What plan?"

Nova began to speak; "After you tried to stand up against me, and I burned down your village, I decided to have a little fun and call in for this guy!"

"Since you were going to find out anyhow, I guess you might as well know that I really am . . . Nova's half-brother."

"Brother!"

"It was you!" Yosuke said, "That was you I saw helping Nova to destroy my village!"

"Right you are, Hayashi!" said Jin.

"I swear I'll kill _you_!" Yosuke shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Nova said, walking passed Koichi and Vlad, "_Meet me at the location, and take this girl with you_." He said in Russian, "Now go."

"Right." Vlad said as he and Koichi began making a move towards the exits.

"Hiro!"

"Kimiko!"

Both Vampires took flight and bursts through one of the skylights as glass went crashing down. Both Kai and Hiro took this as their opportunity and attacked against Jin and Nova. Evan, Julian, Gabe and Miyuki also helped out, Kai took Jin, with Evan and Julian taking aid. Gabe and Miyuki were left to attack Nova as he managed to knock them and Hiro out of his way; "Later suckers!"

"Bastard!" Miyuki cursed, "He escaped." She growled, watching the Vampire fly away in the distance from below the skylight.

* * *

The fight between Jin and the other three was pretty heated. Kai chased Jin out of the gym and made his way down the corridor, knocking Julian into the lockers, and then continued to fight towards the stairwell. Evan and Kai came up with a quick plan, "I'll distract him, then you take him, got it?" said Evan.

"Got it."

They did so, and just when Evan fixed his shoulder pads, but without helmet, he charged directly towards Jin as he jumped out of his way and grabbed onto the side of the railings, then Kai surprised Jin and jumped from below and knocked the wind out of him; then landing on the second story of the building. Jin was blinded for a second, and he was down, Kai was fueled by rage and anger, and used it as he kicked Jin in the abdomen sending him flying down the corridor of classrooms, crashing into another stairwell leading to the third and last floor.

Kai rushed down the hall with his Wolf speed, the wind playing with his hair, and then Jin managed to get up, and grabbed Kai by the waist and used his Vampire powers to fly. Fly fast enough that both crashed through the roof of the third floor and unto the roof top. Kai was the one to break through first, but Jin's body wasn't doing too good either, and Kai grabbed a piece of the roof and began to swing it left and right as Jin dodged. Kai threw the piece of roof at him and then charged as both realized too late that they were going to fall off the roof.

* * *

Hiro, Miyuki, Sam and the others came running out from behind the school, opposite to where the game was being held at, and they looked all over the area to see if Kai and Jin were on the roof. They were right.

"No," Miyuki gasped, "Kai!"

Kai and Jin were seen right on cue as Jin hit the ground first, and Kai landed on him who broke his fall, dust rising once they've hit the dirt. But thankfully Jin was no longer a threat. From the fall, Kai's weight broke Jin's neck, and Kai's shoulder pads from his football game also helped in breaking his fall.

Miyuki and the others all went running towards them. Hiro and Evan pulled Kai from Jin as Julian saw Jin's broken neck. Jin's vertebrae was sticking out from his neck, but it didn't pierce through the skin though, it was partially painful to see that, but it was safe to say; Jin From The Dead . . . Is dead.

"Kai?" Miyuki's voice was beginning to sound blocked, like water in your ears, and his vision was also fading too. He was passing out, "Kai can you hear me?"

He passed out.

Miyuki looked back and Jin's body as she asked Julian; "Is he dead?"

Julian gave a testing kick to the side, and moved his head from left to the right when it made an awful crunching sound, "Well, Jin's neck is completely broken now, I'd say he's certainly lived up to his name now." Julian said, "Jin _Of_ The Dead, it is now."

* * *

It was night time now. Earlier; Evan and Julian quickly disposed of the Vampire and burned his remains in Kitigan Zibi, the Reservation the Kiwedin strived in, and brought Kai to the Waniki Beach. It was a lake, a big lake, and it was pretty windy at the shore. The moon was lite with a soft silver glow, and the wind was breezing lightly between the trees as the leaves brushing with other leaves.

On the top of the hill, Kai rested on a picnic table, and Gabe's been patching Kai's wounds and a big wound on his chest on the left side. A scratch from a piece of the leftover roof from the school was sticking out from his left side, and Gabe managed to remove it before it could start an infection.

"He should be good," said Gabe, putting the last gauze on him in the arm, it was a small cut in the skin, "Up and running by the morning."

"That's good," Miyuki said, holding Kai's right hand.

Evan, Julian, Yosuke and Sam were intensively training. Hiro's been coaching Sam and Evan, and Julian's been coaching the others how to kill a Vampire quickly. After patching a busted up Kai, Miyuki and Gabe also practiced kicking Vampire butt with Hiro, and not long after, during Midnight, Kai came conscious. Then later joined in on them in the training, of course it's been months since they've been last fought a Vampire, and who knew when Nova would attack again.

Hiro was worried, but deep down in his heart he knew Kimiko was still alive, but she wasn't dead. Miyuki was training just as hard as Hiro was at the moment, and she was almost pushing herself almost over the edge when Kai told her to relax. Kai wanted to get his future sister-in-law back from the dreaded Vampire. He vowed Miyuki wouldn't have to go through what he went through. Even though Miyuki was the oldest sister, she was practically shaking in the thought of losing her flesh and blood. The gang called it a night when it was 2; 45am in the morning.

Continuing training at noon the next day; but before they could commence, Miyuki's cell phone rang. She thought it was her mother when she seen the ID as her sister's; "Hey! It's Kimiko!" she said. Hiro was the first to run by her side as Kai and the rest of the gang gathered around. Miyuki answered the phone on intercom; "Kimi? Is that you?"

"_Relax, Wolf, She's alive and well_." Nova's voice rang through.

"You bastard!" Hiro growled, "You hurt her I swear I'll-"

"_Rip my throat off?_" Nova finished, "_If you want to see your precious sister alive again, then you must listen to me very carefully and closely._"

"Go on." Kai said impatiently.

"_You have until this coming Tuesday to offer yourself, Kai, to me at the Statue of Liberty in New York City, and if you do so, I'll let your Kimiko live, but, however, if you don't; she'll be on the menu for Tuesday's Supper!_" Nova hissed through the phone, "_Got it?"_

Kai felt his stomach churn inside, he knew what he had to do, "Got it."

"_Bring your friends too,_" he said with an evil tone, "_So they can watch as I tear you limb from limb._"

The line went dead.

Kai stood there. His feet stone cold. "I'm not going to die that is," he said very determined, "I've already planned it and this is how it's gonna be . . ." He said, looking up from the phone to his friends.

* * *

**Sunday – September 9****th**

The day before it was nothing but pure Vampire training; the way to handle the sword was one thing, but how to kill was another. Miyuki, Sam and Evan quickly learned on, and they all practiced with long sticks in the same length and Gabe was getting himself ready also. He was useless on the swords, but he wasted to stay behind, but the gang wanted him to go with them otherwise. He was getting the hang of it.

However; today, Gabe and the other three, Miyuki, Sam and Evan, learned the anatomy of a Vampire from Julian. Hiro and Kai listened in also to refresh their memory, but Yosuke was also unknown to the Vampire anatomy, but he knew that both Vampires and Wolves were just as weak to silver.

After they were done training for the night, Gabe put on some leather gloves and started crafting whatever silver he found, and melted them into molten silver then crafted molded them into bullets, and Miyingun helped as he gave Gabe his six-bullet revolver. Gabe had the patients enough to make ten clips of silver bullets; with the equals of six bullets times the clips only making sixty silver bullets. The remaining silver, Gabe used it coated everyone's Daggers, Swords, and even using the rest of the molten silver he had to make a Holy Cross.

"Like that's ever going to help." Kai complained, "Remember that a long time ago a priest thought using the Holy Cross would save him?"

The thing was, Kai didn't see Gabe craft the remaining Silver into the cross; "Dude," Gabe began to explain, "I molded the rest of the silver into a Holy Cross, that way Nova's never gonna know."

* * *

**Monday – September 10****th**

Today was their last training session. Kai was using his anger to help with his training. His sword swinging left to right with great thrust, slicing and dicing the wooden targets, he was beginning to be swifter and stronger. So were the others too. Yosuke and Sam were having a little difficulty with it but that didn't stop them. Miyuki released her anger and channeled it through her sword, and unleashed it on the wooden Vampire.

Evan and Julian were taken a little different; even though they still used a sword, they also used their Vampire fangs and Julian was teaching Evan to bite a Vampire's head clean from its vertebrae. Yosuke, Sam and Gabe were beginning to be beat, but Yosuke held in long enough until he fully mastered the attacking routine of the sword. He was set.

Tonight was their time to make a move, and it was almost four thirty. Miyuki was set, and after Hiro was done, the next to be ready were Sam, Yosuke, Evan and Julian. Gabe was the second last to be finished with his training. However, Kai wanted to stay until he was positive, and he kept going as he was listening to his Mp3 player, almost hitting every strike matching the same beats he was listening to.

By the time he was about to slay the last wooden Vampire, Kai imagined that Nova's face was on this one, and it was the last one to be there too. The only words in the song he was listening to, they kind of meant every word that was yet to come, and so he began to sing it; "_Hang on, it's gonna get rough_."

Kai dashed, with his Wolf speed and pivoted left to right as he pretended to dodge invisible attacks, and when he made it to the wooden Vampire, he could almost hear him say; "Catch me if you can, Mutt!"

He jumped in the air, using his feet and knocked the wooden Vampire down, "What's wrong? You miss your little brother? He's dead! I killed him!" his vision said to him.

Kai blinked when he lodged the blade in the wooden Vampire's chest, exiting from the back and sinking into the ground as the hilt was touching the body. Kai gave one last look at the wooden Vampire, he muttered; "Go to hell." Looking at his gang, he held his sword as the body of it rested on his shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

It was three hours passed and they've rode on Motor bikes, gifts from Miyingun, and the ones who were all going was just the gang. Kai lead the way, following behind him; Miyuki, Hiro, Evan, Julian, Yosuke, Gabe and Sam all followed with him. Most of them were given black leather Jackets, and Kai wore his with a white shirt underneath, with black jeans and his regular black and white sneakers. It was crazy how Miyuki wore a dark blue dress under her Jacket, and nothing but her black shiny looking boots. Evan wore a black shirt under his Jacket, and his stonewashed jeans, ripped like an L above the right knee, and his black and red running shoes.

Julian was wearing his punk-metal T-shirt under his Jacket, black baggy Jeans with his chains hanging from the sides, and his biker boots had spikes coming from the toes and the ankles. Yosuke was also in a white shirt, but it had a logo on it, and he wore his white shorts with the colored designs on them, plus his black, white and blue high-top shoes also gave himself a style. Sam, however was dressed similar to Kai, only his blond hair made him look appealing to the others for some odd reason.

Gabe wasn't wearing his jacket, he was wearing his black sweater hoody with black stone washed jeans and his black and white running shoes too. The fingerless gloves also gave him the tough look too. He also had a pair for the boys, but Miyuki took her own leather gloves with her though. Hiro, on the other hand, he wore a black shirt with silver looking designs on the front, with black track pants with a white line running down from the side, and black boots also giving him that same appeal Sam had. In fact; the whole gang had that appeal to them.

Kai was ridding down the highway in Ottawa City, and the yellow lights rushed passed them, left and right. It was a matter of time, and Kai was roughly guessing they were going to reach to boarder by midnight, for sure be in New York City before 7; 00am.

**(**_This is it,_**) **Kai thought, **(**_This is the last stand_.**)**


	18. Night of the Great War

**Chapter 17**

Night of the Great War

It was morning, and no one seemed to be tired from their long drive from last night. They were Wolves of course, they rarely felt tired, and Evan and Julian being Vampires it was easy to stay up twenty-four seven. They've reached the Brooklyn Bridge at Seven O' clock sharp, but the only problem was to get to the Statue of Liberty from a busy Manhattan. Also the bridge was full of cars and people they were in a traffic jam too, but it was easy for them since they rode between the cars, and getting angry complaints from the people in them.

"Hey watch it!" yelled an angry motorist.

"Sorry!" Kai yelled back.

* * *

At the Statue of Liberty, the island was full of tourists, and Nova and his two evil minions stood in the crowd of people, then ordered to go somewhere near the docking area and elsewhere that was less populated. It was by the benches, and about four to ten people would occasionally walk by, not knowing that there was an evil Vampire sitting on a bench, eating a hot-dog while there was a girl held hostage. "Please, Nova, you don't have to do this." She begged, knowing that yelling for help was useless. One New York Police Officer against a strong Vampire was obviously useless. Nova also knew that. Even if Kimiko was to run, she'd be cached.

"Too late, human." Nova said, swallowing the last of his hot-dog, "They must be here now, and your Hiro must be angry and wanting to kill me along with the others, I don't see why this should end now."

Kimiko tried to convince him; "There's still time, Nova. You can stop this, you don't have to kill Kai in order to get even. You can just tell him you're sorry!"

That was a mistake to say; "Sorry?" Nova looked at her, fangs poking from their gums, "Me to tell that mutt _I'm sorry_ is not going to make me happy. I just want him to suffer for making me a laughing stock to every Vampire in the world! I'll show them I mean business!" There was no use into convincing Nova to stop, it was clear to her he was relentless at what he was going to do.

* * *

**8; 50am**

It was hard to get off the Brooklyn Bridge, but they thought going through Manhattan was going to be a breeze but they were wrong. It was probably still a busy morning for these New Yorkers, and they've manage to get closer to the tallest twin buildings in the city, but what they didn't expect was this.

Kai was still leading the way, and from the distance he could almost see Lady Liberty Island. Then a huge dark shadow flew right over them, thus making Kai pull over in fear, thinking that Nova was going to surprise him and take him right here, instead; he pulled over, pulled off his helmet quick and looked straight up, and there he saw a plane fly somewhat swiftly and crash into a tall building, smoke flying out from its path. The sound of an explosion erupted from the inside.

People from the ground saw what was going on, and a person from the crowd had a video camera and managed to get a full shot of the plane crashing into the building. Kai looked at Gabe, who pulled up right beside him, "What building is that?"

Gabe looked up in horror at the smoke, papers were beginning to fly from it and the sight of fire was seen coming from it too, Gabe looked at Kai and he seemed to stutter; "Ugh. . . The World Trade Center, one of the twin towers."

Miyuki looked up her too; suddenly they were taken by surprise as debris started falling from the crash, "Take cover!" Kai shouted, the gang covered their faces and some of the debris hit some of them, and other people that were unlucky. A piece of concrete fell on Gabe, knocking him out for a while, then a steal beam nearly crushed Julian and an office chair fell on the front of Miyuki's bike, crushing in her tire. "Whoa! Shit!" she exclaimed.

* * *

From the island, rewind a few seconds before the plane crashed into the first tower, Nova was taken by surprise when he seen a giant plane, fly so lowly, nearly making him choke on his second hot-dog, Nova raised his eyebrows at the shocking sight of the plane as it flown right into the building and seeing grey and black smoke spew from behind and was positive the plane didn't exit from the other side of the tower as he didn't see anything from the sides of it; Hearing an explosion from the inside as people near him gasp in shock at the disaster unfolding.

"What just happened?" Said Nova.

* * *

Kai looked back at Sam and Gabe, "You two," he said pointing, "Stay here and help out those people in the tower, me and the others will go ahead to Liberty Island and try to get Kimiko out, understand?"

Gabe and Sam knew the area a bit well, so they didn't want to let some innocent people die too; "Loud and clear!"

"I think this is Nova's doing!" Kai muttered to Miyuki as she got on beside him; then proceeded towards Liberty Island.

* * *

Gabe and Sam started evacuating and helping people out of the fifth floor, since emergency responders were busy with the first and second making their way up, and then stumbled upon a daycare. Some of the kids were terrified, and the teacher was scared out of her wits also, but tried to keep her sanity for the little kids.

"Ma'am, what are you doing? We have to get these kids out of here!" Gabe exclaimed. When the woman turned around Sam noticed the chalkboard collapsed on her, then figured she was sitting at her desk when the plane crashed.

"Ok!" she said while holding her bleeding head.

* * *

By the time they found a boat and crossed the river over to Liberty Island, Nova was waiting impatiently, and was going to stick to his plan. Kai and the rest of his gang got off the boat and seen Nova folding his arms and tapping his foot furiously, "I thought you might never make it, but you made it." He said.

Kai was pissed off, and pointed to the disaster at the tower; "What is the meaning of this?"

Nova merely glanced at the tower as smoke was beginning to spread for a distance the wind was taking it, and mere tiny explosions were heard from the distance. "I seriously have nothing to do with that plane crashing into that building." He said.

"Liar!" Hiro shouted, "Innocent people are dying in that building, and lately all fingers are point to you!"

"Honestly, Mizuhara, what makes you think that I have something to do with that crash?" Nova asked; his facial features were looking bored. Hiro lowered his finger pointing to Nova, "Like I thought."

"Damn it." Hiro growled lowly.

"Why would I try to ask for you to be killed, Takahashi, and the same time hijack a plane and crash it into a building?" Said Nova, "You know well enough that if I wanted a large number of humans to die, it would be the same way I destroyed your village! Not by crashing a plane into that building."

"Pity." Vlad said, looking at the building in the distance while standing beside Kimiko.

The same time, Evan, Julian and Hiro didn't show up with the gang, they simply took the other way and were going to sneak Kimiko out from behind them, since it was their only shot.

"Nova, it's like what Hiro said, innocent people are going to die in that building! And yet you're worried about killing me with your bare hands?" Said Kai, "Damn heartless bastard." He growled.

Nova smiled, polishing off another hot-dog, "Thank you, Takahashi."

"Why do you want to kill Kai so badly?" Miyuki asked.

Nova smiled even more, "To get even."

"Even for what?" Kai said.

"For making me a laughing stock and for disrupting my plan to destroy your village, that's why."

"Yet you killed my parents and my brother; then killed every person that I loved, who cares about your damned dignity!"

Nova seemed offended; "That's it," he hissed, "Kill the girl and . . ." before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that Kimiko was gone, and seen that Evan and Julian staked Vlad and Koichi dead without a warning; "You bastard!" Nova growled. Charging at Kai as his fangs poked out from his mouth, Kai dodged his attack as Nova took flight, and then landed near the statue, "Come and get me, Kai!"

Kai ran into a clearing, sword at the ready. Yosuke and Hiro standing side by side as Miyuki ran over to her sister as they exchanged hugs.

Nova took another shot as he charged for Kai's direction, and Kai was ready to strike, but Nova veered to his side and knocked Yosuke onto the ground and directed his momentum to Hiro before anyone of them could strike their swords, and knocked Hiro into the tree right near him. Kai took a swing anyway, but it was no use, and missed the Vampire. "Shit." Kai cussed.

Nova went running down the long walk way away from the giant green statue, and took flight as he seemed tiny like a speck of dust, and flew high as he cursed even more; "Kai!" Evan shouted, "Hold out your arms!" he shouted, "You and Yosuke!"

Kai looked at Yosuke with a wondrous look; "This is our fight too, plus you made Hiro a promise for you and his own brother, remember that. This is also for my own village too." Said Yosuke.

"He's right, Kai," Hiro said getting up from the ground, "Promise me that you'd get that bastard and make him pay." Hiro said, holding a hand on Kai's shoulder, "For me." Hiro breathed.

"Ok, Hiro," Kai agreed, patting Hiro on the back, "For you."

"Get ready!" Evan shouted as he began to break out into a run, "I'm going to run and pick you up and fly you guys following that blood sucker!" he explained.

"He's going to fly us, and follow him?" Kai asked.

Yosuke seemed pretty certain, but wasn't sure, "Guess we'll just have to find out, then."

"Ok, here we go!" Evan shouted, he began to run, and with Kai on the left side and Yosuke on the other, Evan ran as fast as he could and picked the two boys up and then before they knew it, they were airborne. "Hang on!" Evan shouted as he made sure he had a better grip on the boys.

Kai was esthetical to see how high he was flying. The island seemed like a small one from up there, and in the far distance, Nova was seen heading towards the World Trade Center. However, Nova was kind of smart about this situation; he flew between the lower buildings since there were dozens of news teams and camera's operating at this time now, and of course Nova didn't want to reveal to the cameras that there was a person flying in midair, but if he did get caught, the distance from the cameras would make you think it was just a bird flying in the wind.

Speaking of flying, Kai, Evan and Yosuke heard something whirling in the distance, and when they looked around their fields of view when Kai turned his view behind them, there was another plane flying dangerously low behind them, plus the same altitude they were; "Crap! On-come another plane!" Kai shouted.

Evan used all his force to pull his up and the weight was too much, he had no choice but to descend, and just in a nick of time; the second plane missed them as the engines were very loud the three of them could barely hear themselves scream. "Shit!" Evan cussed, seeing how close they were to death. Reminding them of that first close call they had when the train derailed back in the Siberian province.

"Oh god, no!" Yosuke gasped, he seen that the plane was heading straight for the second building, then from their point of view, Nova also dodged the second plane as it careened into the second tower. A huge sound of an explosion burst through the skies, and a huge fireball was seen from both sides of the second tower.

Kai looked at both of the boys as he was clearly worried for the safety for those people in the tower; "We have to help them!"

"Ok." Said Yosuke.

"If one of us sees Nova, we'll kill him dead." Evan said very determined.

"Ok," Kai said, "Right now those people need our help, and them rescuers need it too, so let's save as many as we possibly can."

* * *

On the ground level; Hiro, Miyuki, and Julian made it back to the Manhattan Island with Kimiko safe with them, and they went back on their bikes and rode as fast as they could towards where the twin towers were, but saw the devastation of the second plane when it hit the second tower. It was just fifteen minutes apart when the planes hit, and just by looking at the way them planes hit the towers, Hiro looked at his friends as he said; "This is . . . a terrorist attack."

Miyuki looked at Hiro as she nodded.

* * *

Nova decided to hide in one of the gaping holes of the second tower, and once he made it inside, Nova was succumbed to the sound of the people screaming from inside, and karma played the part in this that Nova started feeling guilty and regret on ever creating destruction to the previous Wolf villages. The plane inside was on fire, the wings torn to bits, and a woman was screaming in agony, she was pinned under a broken plane chair, burning. From the other side, and all around his point of view, dozens of innocent lay dead, injured and helpless.

A small girl, in her teens, and one of the passengers from the fatal flight, she was screaming in directions; "Help me!"

Nova tried ignoring her and trying to keep with his Vampire bad side, but in defeat, he felt his cold heart break in two, or in this case, in fours. "Damn it!" he cursed, he walked up to the teenage girl as he helped her up from a piece of ruble, then helped the woman who was burning, but Nova got to her too late.

* * *

Evan landed both boys near the building on a nearby rooftop, and both Kai and Yosuke ran from the back of the building they were on and ran as fast as they could and made a huge jump across the street and into the twelfth floor; fortunately meeting Sam and Gabe as they crashed in from the window, tumbling as glass smashed in.

"Fancy seeing you guys in here," Said Sam, "We've just evacuated as much as we could."

Kai stood up, brushing off the glass from his clothes, "You did well guys." he said patting both of them on the backs.

"Hey, what was that second explosion we heard?" Gabe asked.

Yosuke looked at both of them as he found a map of the World Trade Center, "That second explosion was the sound of another plane crashing into the second tower, damn plane was big enough it made one hell of an explosion over there." He said pointing in the direction of the second building.

Kai's phone rang, and it was Miyuki from ground level; "Yeah?"

"Kai!" she exclaimed, "Oh thank god, listen, Nova's on the other tower the second plane hit. Where are you?"

Kai looked at Gabe; "What building is this?"

"The north tower, the second is the south tower."

"We're in the first tower." Said Kai.

"Well get your butt to the second tower, because that's where Nova is right now!" she said rather urgently.

"Ok, on my way!" said Kai.

* * *

On the second tower; Nova's conscience was eating him alive, he forced himself to save the remaining people from the floor he was on, "I just had to pick this floor." He muttered to himself angrily.

The heat was beginning to get so bad that the fire was raging on the other side of the tower. He left the tower as he flown into the open, but into the smoky air so no camera from below could see him, and above him, he could see two or three helicopters flying in the air.

"Now this will be one day that humans will never forget." He said to himself, this time he was feeling remorse and guilt, even for something that he hadn't done this time. Nova looked into the sky, wondering if there is a god up there watching him, he whispered into the wind; "God, help these people. Forgive me for what I've done . . ." he opened his eyes, "I promise once if I die, I'll forever be your servant, do me a favor and save these people from something I never done. I know what the other Wolves must have felt now, and I regret to ever did that, but promise me that you save these innocent people, please!"

Nova looked at all the chaos around him. Knowing there were more than a hundred people dying, like the other Werewolf Villages he's destroyed, he was only used of the small villages. But a whole city of millions of people, and a building holding thousands of people, kids included, planes holding forty to sixty passengers, and dozens of civilians walking in the streets. Nova didn't realize how much and how critical the situation was up close and personal, but from a distance like Liberty Island, he was now disgusted with himself how he thought about it a few minutes ago. Nova flew to the top of the second tower, getting on his knees as he stood there for seconds in despair, regretting everything evil he's done, even to Tokyo City.

* * *

Ground level; Julian flown Miyuki to the top of a nearby building away from the towers, and she had a good vantage point from where she was. It was also a horrid image too. Papers were flying in all sorts of directions, mixed with ash, dust and burnt fibers. What was the most unforgettable image was seeing a hand full of people falling from the open wounds of the building, falling rapidly to a painful death. "Sweet Jesus." She muttered.

"Never in my three hundred years I've seen such destruction." Julian confessed.

Miyuki looked at him, holding her cellphone to her chest, "What about World War One and Two?" she asked out of curiosity, "And the War of 1812?"

Julian shook his head, "No," he uttered, "I was in Europe, when I met Jessica, by the time that war was happening. World War One and Two I was in an isolated part of Russia alone with Jessica. I never even seen the wars then." He said, "This . . ." he gestured at the tower, shaking his head, "Never in a million years I thought I could ever see this happen."

"Me neither." She said.

* * *

Kai had a good vantage point to jump to the second tower, and he and Yosuke took this opportunity then jumped. For a second they thought they were going to hit the ground, but Yosuke grabbed on the concrete with his longed claws on the fiftieth floor, and Kai latched on the fifty second. "You ok?!" he shouted down to Yosuke.

"Never better!"

"Good!" he shouted back, "Let's go!" then started climbing the side of the tower, like the way King Kong did in one of the films he's seem last week with Miyuki. This time it was only for a good cause, and the greater good of the Wolves.

It was a matter of time when they reached the top, and Nova appeared to be crying on the roof. It was confusing to Kai, and it confused him more when Nova turned around, seeing Kai and Yosuke with their swords drawn, and said to them; "I'm so sorry, Kai!"

Yosuke and Kai traded glances, "About time." Said Yosuke.

"I truly am!" he begged.

"Nothing could ever be forgiven of my village, nothing except when I plunge my blade into your heart, then I will forgive you, Ivanov!" Kai shouted.

"I know that, Takahashi, and I regret everything I've ever done to you!" he cried, "I'm sorry for killing your brother, your parents, and I'm damn sorry for destroying your home, Kai!"

Yosuke lowered his sword, and leaned in forward to Kai; "I think he's serious, Kai."

"Yeah, he'd better be." Kai muttered back.

By this time, thick grey and black smoke began to rise and blow out from the sides, and gush from the air vents from the roof. Then a small vibration was heard from below their feet, Kai took this as a chance and charged at Nova and slashed his arm, merely scratching it as the silver edge burned his skin. "If this is how you want it, then so be it, Wolf!" Nova barked.

"Bring it on!" Kai barked back.

"Kai!" Yosuke shouted, "This building's about to collapse!" Yosuke then began to run to the edge, dialing Julian from his new cell phone; "Julian! Come get me off of the second tower, it's about to collapse!"

Kai felt the ground give away as he tried to jump across from the second tower to the first, but Nova still had his remorse in him a bit, and grabbed Kai from the ankle and flew him to the first tower with him, "I've got you!"

The second tower was the first to collapse and fall into a pluming cloud of dust, ash and debris, never to be seen again. Nova held tightly onto Kai's ankle, hoping not to drop him, Kai was trying frantically to break free from Nova and even trying to use his sword to hit him, but was failing. Then, put Kai safely down on the next tower, "Why'd you try to save me?" Kai asked.

"I told you, things have changed now. I realized that when I've . . ." Nova stopped, remembering the remaining people that didn't have enough time to get out of the second tower before it collapsed, "Oh no!" he gasped, dropping down to his knees again, his conscience eating him again.

Kai lowered his sword, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and neither could Nova himself. "You really are serious about changing, are you?"

Nova nodded his head, "Since I tried saving those people in that tower that just collapsed!" he choked.

Kai didn't let his guard down yet, and looked back at the tower as a huge cloud was seen below the street, spreading from block to block, and he could hardly see the bottom of the ground too. He couldn't believe he was going to say this next; "God damn it. What the hell is going on out there?"

Kai's phone rang, and it was Miyuki again; "What?"

"What's going on up there?" She exclaimed through the phone, "I saw Nova fly you across to the other building what's happening?"

"Ask Yosuke." He said as he hung up. Walking towards Nova, sword ready to attack anytime, he still wasn't convinced. "Talk." He said to Nova, "Why'd you save me? You've wanted to kill me ever since you killed my brother and my family!"

"I've just come to realize that how silly I was acting now, since that encounter in that other tower, seeing the look on those people faces, clearly saying they wanted to live." He said, not breaking eye contact with Kai, "I was so blinded at the fact that your people had the same look when I slaughtered them, and I didn't even blink, for that, that is why I'm so damn sorry, Kai."

Kai was still pissed and fueled by rage; "Say that to my brother once I send you to hell."

"Jesus Christ!" Nova cursed.

Before both could attack one another, they were blinded by the smoke that came from all directions of the last tower standing, then another air vent exploded off from its hinges and black smoke rushed from that vent, and Kai charged at Nova as he was completely blinded by the sight of Kai's silver blade. This time successfully plunging it into his heart, and as Kai was charging; the force was hard enough to knock both of themselves off from the building as the top collapsed, and both went falling down with the rest of the building. Nova was convinced.

He and Takahashi were going to die together now. Nova smiled, but this time not evilly, but friendly, "Together;" he muttered weakly, "We'll play . . ." then held onto the back of Kai's head as he lodged his fangs into Kai's neck, injecting his venom, and all of it.

"Go to hell!" Kai cried out, "And take your friends with you!" hand still in hold of his sword, used the rest of his energy and twisted the blade severing his heart, then pushing him away from him as blood and venom flew from Kai's open wound.

Seeing Nova's smiling face; it wasn't evil this one last time. It was happiness; "Goodbye my friend." He had seen Nova mutter before he was dead. Kai's sword still in his chest.

Kai was now free falling, then; his neck began to burn violently, and then time slowed to a crawl. His eyes began glowing from iridescent blue to red. His blood being eaten by the Venom, and reaching his heart as Nova managed to inject his Death Venom. Kai knew he was only going to have a few minutes left now. His feet and hands fan cold. And his heart was beginning to shut down. Ground was getting closer now.

He hit the pavement very hard.

* * *

"Kai!" Miyuki screamed. Rushing down the building as she ran into the dust and cloud cover, into an empty street, seeing her lover lay lifeless on the street.

Hiro, Kimiko, Evan, Julian, Yosuke, Sam, and Gabe all saw the image. Then from the side of Kai's body, Nova's body fell hard, putting cracks in the pavement, and hearing his own bones shattering and breaking.

Miyuki made it to his side as his eyes were very wide open. It was clear Kai was in the most imaginable pain there was. Also he was still breathing. "Don't worry, baby, we're going to get you to a Hospital!" she cried. Holding and resting Kai's head on her lap as she sat down, holding his hand.

Hiro was fighting his tears, hard, but Kimiko's were running down their face. Yosuke and Sam did too, and thinking Evan and Julian were tough, this too made them weep, and Gabe also.

"Miyuki . . ." he said weakly, "It's too late for me." He said. Revealing his bite mark on the right side of the neck.

"We can suck it out." Evan said.

Kai shook his head; "No . . . it's Death Venom."

"Death Venom?" Evan exclaimed.

Julian put a hand on Evan's shoulder; "Even if we suck it out, the Vampire Venom's already made contact with his bloodstream that his heart may have already ingested some. Either way, it's too late."

Kai nodded his head. "Exactly." He said faintly, "I guess I'm going to see my family from now on."

Miyuki was clearly losing it. "Please, Kai, hang in there, I need you!"

"Don't worry," he said, "Hiro's gonna take care of you," he said, eyeing Hiro, "Promise me that, Hiro?"

"I will." He said, choking on his sadness.

"Kai," Sam said shaking, "If this is it; I just wanted to let you know I thank you for saving my life that day when the train derailed."

Kai smiled at him.

"I also want to thank you for making me a half-wolf too, Kai." Evan said.

"For making me your friend when I was lost." Said Yosuke.

"For being like my own brother, even when we knew we were Okami Wolves." Hiro said.

"For taking me as a friend, and not an enemy when we first met . . . I'll miss you." Julian said, croaking on the last line.

"For having someone worth believing in, and as a fellow Wolf and an inspiration for me." Gabe said, trying not to cry too much.

Miyuki knew she was the last to say something, and she was going to say it right from her heart, and it was; "I know this might sound crazy. But I was a normal girl, looking for love in an everyday life, and looking for an adventure. But I've never thought I'd meet the most amazing person in my life, and I've never thought I'd go on this amazing journey with this person, but I never thought that I would fall in love with him. For that; I am truly grateful to have such a blessed being come onto my life, and turned it upside-down, even though when it was filled with good times and the bad, I never stopped to think about letting you go." She said, "These last few months to me were very great having you with me, and I'll always love you for that."

Kai looked up at her, he smiled; "I love you." He said, his voice beginning to be weak and faint, the Death Venom slowly eating away at his heart, shutting it down. His breathes came in puffs. "Take . . . My ring . . ." he said.

Miyuki had tears running down her cheeks, she shook her head; "No." she whimpered.

"Take it . . . For me." Kai pulled of the Crimson Stone ring, gave it to Miyuki, and he closed her hand shut, the ring snug in her hand; "You know . . . I'll always . . . Love you." He said finally.

Miyuki held in her tears, even though they were seeping out, "I'll always love you too, Kai." Kai smiled even more, looking at all the gang, giving them one last look. His heart was beating slower, and Kai closed his eyes as the pain began to numb, taking a few more of his last breathes.

* * *

From the darkness of his closed eyes, he could see an image of his brother walk up to him, and this felt all too familiar to him. Shimizu walked up to him as he held out his hand, seeing Nova by his side with his parents, and all the people he knew in his village. Nova was smiling, it was a happy one, and he was a happy soul now. Kai looked at his little brother.

"Brother . . ." Kai breathed out.

He was gone.

* * *

Miyuki felt her heart split in two; "Kai!" she whimpered, burying her head in his cold chest, not hearing a heartbeat; sobbing. Sam and Yosuke hid their faces in their palms, shadowing their eyes from others view. Hiro looked at the sky; a hole in the smoke, dust and debris shone as the sun poked through, and the warmth from it gave him a signal of some sort; from beyond.

A small stray tear poked from his eye and slid down the left side of his cheek, Hiro muttered.

"You're home now, Kai."


	19. Epilogue - Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 18 **– _Epilogue _

Saying Goodbye

**Okami Village – April 16****th****, 2002**

Since the attack in New York City; the citizens and the president said they were at war with another country. However, Evan, Gabe and Sam stayed back for a day in New York city, and heard news that the Pentagon was hit by another plane a half hour later the second flight crashed into the second tower, and how another flight's been hijacked and what the passengers of one plane, Flight 93, how they fought back against the terrorist, but sadly the plane crashed somewhere in Shanks Ville, Pennsylvania in a field.

Sam, Gabe and Evan returned to Okami for another small memorial for Kai and the other deceased Okami Villagers. Unfortunately the three of them were going back to America to help cleanup the remains of the twin towers. It was where they were brought up in, but they promised once they were done in New York City, they'd come back to Okami and help clean the village and give the rest of the villagers a proper burial.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan – 8; 30pm**

It was sunset, and Miyuki was standing at the train platform with Hiro, they were there about to bid Evan, Sam and Gabe a fond farewell before the train would leave. Sam was talking with Gabe and Hiro, and Miyuki was waiting for something while Evan was reading a thick notebook, it was written _Okami; The Kai Takahashi Story_ at the front.

"This is . . ." Evan looked at her, speechless.

"Well?" she asked, "How is it?"

Evan handed back the notebook; "Brings back a lot of memories."

"Thanks," she said, taking the notebook, "But I need to know . . . do you love it?"

Evan looked her in the eye; "If you want to show it to the world, go ahead. The world deserves to know who he was."

"But I don't want people to lose their minds about the Crimson Stone ring . . . or the fact that Vampires and Werewolves exist."

"You don't have to put it under Non-fiction, Miyuki, just put it with fiction. That way; Vampires, Wolves, and any other super-being will know the truth. For Humans, it'll just be a story from a brilliant mind; it'll just be a fictional story to them."

Miyuki held her book, and thought about the turnout, of course, not now, but maybe in a few years from now. "But I need to know . . . do you love it?"

Evan smiled; "Love it." Miyuki smiled, "I'm sure the publisher is gonna love it too."

"Thanks." She said, looking at the time, they were going to depart in a few minutes, "So you promise you'll be back?"

"We'll be back before you know it." Evan said.

Miyuki smiled; hearing the train whistle in the distance, "Alright," she said, "Good luck."

". . . We'll definitely have that Barbeque this summer." Hiro said to the boys.

"Oh," Gabe gasped, "I'd love to have some Italian Sausages!"

"And some Hot-dogs and Burgers, too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sweet!" said Hiro, "With fresh steak, and whatever that makes our mouths water." Hiro was obviously a big eater, plus it kind of explained a little bit of meat on his bones.

"Alright, pipe down before you make me even more hungry than usual." Miyuki said. The train whistle blowing in the distance again.

"Ok, here we go!" Sam said, "Bye guys!" he stuck his arm out waving.

"Take care!" Hiro shouted as the train was rolling down the track slowly. Seeing their friends depart.

Miyuki folded her arms, her hair blowing in the wind, the smell of oil, or was it the grease in the wheels? Before Miyuki was about to turn away, she thought she'd seen two familiar people in the second car of the train among the passengers; a brown haired boy and a raven black haired boy. "Kai?" she muttered, her heart beating fast. She walked to keep up to see one more time in the train car to see if it was really them or not. But the darn sun in the back blocked her sight. Then the train took off from the station down the tracks. She was too late to see.

"You alright, Miyuki?" Hiro asked. Putting a caring hand on her shoulder, looking at the distant train she was staring at.

"Yeah." She said, putting on Kai's old Mp3 ear buds in and listening to a song in the end, walking beside Hiro as she glanced back, "I'm alright." Then she walked off of the platform.

* * *

(**Ending Theme Song**; "You Can't Take Me" _Bryan Adams_)


End file.
